Rebel love story
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: Follow the Black Veil brides guys on there way to StarDom and how they deal with stiuations that put there friendships to the test, drama, romance and true love.
1. Rebel love story

Rebel love song

"Ashley Purdy Sir" I smiled at the man at the front desk of my new school

I'd just moved to California from Missouri with my mum. Her and my dad just got divorced he was cheating on her. So hey ho here we are. I don't look like any normal 17 year old kid. I had long black hair, brown eyes, i wear skinny jeans and cowboy boots, V-neck tops and oh yeah and i wear more make-up then your mum i LOVE hello kitty i am a proper ladies man though i am bisexual and for those of you who don't know what that means...i LOVE the ladies but i also like the men aswell anyway i was getting my timetable for school i moved half way through the school year i looked down at my time table

I had Maths, Art, Graphics, Music and Photography today i turned and walked down the hall to find my locker i had my Bass on my back as well as my back pack. Walking down the hall i got a few funny looks from people

"Fag" I heard someone shout i turned around and smiled at him

"Problem?" I asked

"Yeah...we already have a group of people here that look like you...we don't need another one" He smirked at him as he went to hit me i dodged it and hit him in the balls

"Yeah...best not to mess with me" I smirked as he fell to the floor in pain

I walked further down the hall and found my locker, i dumped some of my stuff in it and started looking for home room i find the door and i hear laughing and music playing i walked over and opened the door when i walked in the music stopped and a group of people looked at me

"Hi..." i said awkwardly walking in and closing the door and sitting down at a chair near the back of the room

"Hi...I'm Corey" Smiled a girl with purple shoulder length hair she had black lined eyes, bright red lips and snake bites and her nose pierced. Her eyes were bright green and she was wearing a short red skirt and black converse and a BMTH top she had some Tattoos aswell. But so did all the kids in this room i noticed

"This is my sister Lacy and our brother Jeremy but he gets called Jinxx, we have another sister too, but she isn't in yet she's called Lily" Corey smiled she pointed over to a boy and girl with Black hair the girl Lacy had long thick black hair and was wearing an Asking top with red doc martin boots on and red skinny's with heavy lined green eyes like Corey and spider bites and the boy Jinxx had a plain black top with plain black skinny's and black converse and eyeliner on

"Hiya" They said in unison

"There Twins" Corey grinned and pointed to the other people "That's Marilyn and Frankie. Their my best friends" Marilyn had red and black long hair and had on purple skinny's and a top with oli Sykes face on it and from the whole group she had the least eyeliner and one side of her lip pierced on her friend Frankie had brown hair blue eyes and her septum done, snake bite and had on Frank Iero's hoddie from the Sing video and black skinny's and converse

"Jinxx and Frankie are together. Have been since the start of high school" Lacy smiled at me

"And that" Corey pointed to the two very tall boys in the corner "Is Andy and Jake, Jake is Marilyn's brother" They both had rather long hair like mine and were wearing the same as Jinxx but Andy had a denim waist coat on and they both had eyeliner on and as i noticed every one of them had the same tattoo. Bat wings surrounding a BVB on their forearms. I looked up and saw Andy looking at me his bright blue eyes sparkling as the sun hit them through the window

"So...are you guys some sort of club?" I asked

"No...Where not" Corey giggled

"You seem to be the most out going one don't yah" I winked at her and she blushed

"Well I'm the one who normally starts talking to the new kid in our home room" She smiled at me, i smiled back

"So...what are you then?" i asked

"Were the outcasts... everyone avoids us or calls us names" Corey laughed "So we normally sit here or in music" Just as she says that another boy walks in laughing and wraps his arms round Corey

"This idiot is CC he likes to cause trouble" Jinxx laughed

"Who's the new boy?" CC laughs he is rather tall and has long hair also but no eyeliner just all in black and also has the tattoo

"I'm Ashley Purdy" I smiled putting out my hand for him to shake

"Well Ashley Purdy...Welcome to the shark tank" Andy smiled at me from the other side of the class room

"I'm sure i can handle anything this school has to throw at me" I smiled and turned to Corey so "who's dating who?"

"Well as you can see I'm dating this idiot here" She laughed smiling up at CC "Jinxx is Dating Frankie, Jake and Lacy Marilyn and Andy" Damn Andy's taken i smiled at Corey

"So is anyone else going to talk to me?" I asked looking round the room.

"Well we've all grown up together been to grade school, middle school and high school together so why not tell us about yourself?" Frankie smiled

"Well I'm 18 on the 28th of January, i don't smoke. I do drink i have a sleeve tattoo on both my arms. I have _outlaw_ written across my stomach. I am a huge player. I'm bisexual, i LOVE Hello Kitty. I always have a journal with me where ever i go, i am, pretty good at graphics but i play bass and i can sing. My mum and dad just got divorced and i moved here last week" i smiled

"Well i think that's enough. Oh and me Marilyn, Frankie and Andy are all Bisexual aswell" Smiled Corey

"Awesome. So what do you guys play?" i asked

"Well Andy is a singer and plays keyboards and bass ,Jake plays lead guitar Jinxx rhythm guitar, violin and CC plays drums, percussion" Corey smirked

"I play bass and Corey plays drums" Smiled Lacy "Frankie plays a les Paul and Marilyn plays a fender bass"

"Awesome, so which one of you lot has maths first?" i asked looking around the group

"Me and Corey" Andy spoke up coming over to take his seat as the bell rang, we all sat up the back Corey and CC sat next to each other next to the window next to them Marilyn and Andy in front of them Lacy and Jake and then Frankie and Jinxx, and then me in front of them and the rest of the class came running in to take their seats i turned around to speak to my new group of friends

"So who's your maths teacher Ash?" Marilyn asked me as she smiled at me

"Erm..." i pulled my time table out from my KISS bag "Mrs. Devlin" I smiled back at her "That's the same as Andy and Corey, their cousins by the way"

"Oh cool, so how come you all have the same tattoo?" i asked pointing to the tattoo Marilyn had on her arm

"Oh well the guys have a band called Black Veil Brides and it's about the out casts and since that's what we are, so we got the tattoo" She smiled taking Andy's hand

"Who's the oldest in this group?" i asked i wanted to know as much about them as i could

"Well the oldest is Andy he's 18 next week the 10th of September, then its Jinxx and Lacy there the 19th of September, then Frankie who is 30th of October, Me on the 11th of November, Jake's birthday is on Christmas eve, Corey, Lily and CC is on the same day which is the 1st of January so there the youngest apart from you now" She smirked the bell rang again and we all headed to our classes Corey and Andy waited for me as i picked up my bass and slung it over my shoulder

"So..." i smiled looking at them both "Which way do we go?"

"Onward this way" Andy smirked and put on a stupid voice and walked away i burst out laughing as did Corey

"Is he always like that?" i laughed

"Sadly yes" Corey giggled walking after her cousin he was easy to see since he was so tall and his hair was all puffed up, he was stood grinning outside our maths class

"We sit in groups and so far it's just been me and Corey here" Andy smiled messing her hair up

"ANDY" Corey shrieked "Do. Not. Touch. My. Fucking. Hair" she growled

"Oh you mean like this" Andy laughed doing in again

"ANDREW!" She yelled and grabbed his hand and bit it he yanked it back and pouted

"I sowwie" He said in a baby voice "Huggle?" he smiled

"Haha sure" she laughed hugging him

"Wow, i thought you were very...i don't know morbid?" i said looking at Andy

"Nope, i come off like that because I'm protective of my friends, I'm rather hyper and a bit crazy" He laughed

"Yeah i can see that" i laughed at him as he opened the door to maths and we walked in, i expected them to sit up the back but they sat in the front i sat with them, and they guy i hit in the nuts walked in and glared at me...well this class is going to be fun

"Oh look all the emo freaks sit together how quaint" he laughed as he stood behind Corey a look of fear crossed her face as he rested his hands on her shoulders, i noticed the board said that we didn't have a teacher today, just great

"Get your hands off her" Andy growled starting to stand up

"Or what?" he smirked making his grip tighter on Corey's shoulders tightened

"Because if you don't let go of my friend i will personally chop of that little dick of yours cook it and feed it to you" I snarled at him and stood up next to Andy, he smirked

"Fine it was getting boring anyway" He laughed and walked off

"Corey are you alright?" Andy asked going to her side

"Nope" was all she said before she ran from the room Andy ran after her i heard tiny dick start laughing so i walked up to his table put my hands on his desk and said loud enough for only him to hear

"You better stay away from my friends, or i swear to god...if you don't you will regret it big time. Ask the guy that messed with me from my old school...oh wait i shattered his jaw beyond repair i guess you can't" after that i stood and walked out to find Andy with his arms round his Cousin

"Andy what happened? Why was she so scared?" i asked concern lacing my voice

"When Corey was 15, Brent started to bully her, he hid dead animals in her locker, and it finally became too much and Corey started cutting, he made her life hell, but she didn't tell any of us. She tried to deal with it on her own till he trapped her in one of the art rooms and strangled her till she blacked out but me and Marilyn walked in and found them...honestly i haven't been so scared in my life, Jinxx and Lacy didn't know what to do till they knew she was better, he's picked on Marilyn, Frankie, Lily, Jakey and Lacy aswell" Andy looked down at Corey who was still crying but started to calm down she looked at me and hugged me

"Thanks for standing up for me Ash" She smiled

"What are friends for right?" i smiled hugging her back

After that the bell rang for second period Art i turned around and looked at Andy

"Marilyn has Art now" He smiled at him and took Corey to their next class, i walked down the halls and eventually found my way to art i walked in and saw Marilyn right up the back an empty seat next to her so i went up and sat next to her

"Hey Ash" She smiled at me

"Hey...what are we doing?" I asked looking at her paper

"We've to design something I'm designing another Tattoo the group can get, its BVB in a circle to make a star shape, or a pentagram" Marilyn smirked showing it to me i looked at the paper on the desk. It was actually pretty cool

"I was thinking the girls could get it on their hips and the guys on their arms" She smiled at me again

I went and got some paper the only thing i could draw out side of graphics was...you guessed Hello Kitty! Marilyn looked over at my paper and started to giggle causing everyone to turn and look at us i started to laugh louder and that's when Brent walked in and looked right at us and smirked, he started and walked up to us smirking the whole time, i saw Marilyn sink down in her seat as he approached us

"So Marilyn you like sticking your tongue down girls throats don't yah?" He smirked looking right at me; Marilyn looked down at her drawing. I stood up i was taller than Brent by a good 4 inches

"So what if she does? I like sticking my tongue down guys throats" I winked at him

"It's fucking disgusting and she is a stupid little emo whore" He yelled at Marilyn who started to cry, no way was he picking on my friends!

"Text Andy and the guys and tell him to meet you outside home room" I told her she packed up her stuff and walked out the room texting Andy, i looked at Brent and i grabbed his collar and pulled him over the desk and on to the floor i placed my foot on his belly

"I thought i told you to leave my fucking friends alone!" I yelled into his face

"I decided not to listen to a fag like you" He laughed i punched him square in the jaw and walked out just as the bell rang i walked back to home room and saw two other girls there but i didn't pay attention to them i walked straight to Marilyn and gave her a hug. She hugged me back i pulled away and smiled at her

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked her

"Yeah I'll be fine, oh i better introduce you to those too" Marilyn smiled pointing at the two girls

"This Lily and Jakey" They looked over and waved at me "Lily is Corey's twin" She had red hair same amount of eyeliner as Corey, she had her nose and lip pierced she had on a legend of Zelda top and bright yellow skinny's and blue Doc Martins. She had a weird tattoo on her wrist the same symbol on her top and the BVB tattoo aswell , Jakey had on black skinny's with hand prints on the back pocket an avenged sevenfold top on she had her nose pierced with glasses too eyeliner of course and that BVB tattoo

"Hiya, I'm Ashley Purdy" I winked at them, Lily seemed to blush a little and looked away and Jakey started to laugh at her friend

"I have a sudden urge to go get that BVB tattoo" I told Marilyn looking down at the empty part on my wrist i looked up and saw her smiling at me

"Well, Jake does tattoos that's why we all have them he's trained he could do it at lunch time if you want?" She grinned like that Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland

"Sure that would be awesome!" I grinned hugging her "How long do we get for break?" I asked

"Well we have a class next that's just in this room ment to be for studying but we sit and talk or go to music and practise" Marilyn said as Corey and CC walked in, Corey saw her sister and ran over and gave her a hug and Jakey too

"Oh my god!" Corey screamed hugging her sister again i looked at Corey questioningly and she looked at Marilyn

"Well, Corey and Lily don't live in the same house, there mum and dad split up after they were born, they have a different mum from Jinxx and Lacy, but Corey lives with Jinxx and Lacy's mum after her and their father had a disagreement so her and Lily don't get to see each other much because of that, it's been like that since they were 15" Marilyn smiled "their dad cheated on Jinxx and Lacy's mum but they all get on well"

"Wow, that's pretty cool" I smiled as Andy Jake and Frankie walked in Frankie went and sat next to Jinxx and Lacy and started talking to them, Jinxx's arm went round her waist automatically Andy Wrapped his arms round Marilyn and kissed her forehead

"How's Corey?" I asked him

"She's hopefully going to be alright" He smiled and looked down at Marilyn "How about you sweetie are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. You'll have to thank Ash though he stood up from me" Marilyn grinned

"It was no problem. I'll always help my friends" I smiled as Andy mouth thanks to me and then i looked at Marilyn she started to giggle and just as i turned around "ASHELY!" i heard Corey scream right in my ear

"Wow! Corey no need to yell I'm right here" I yelped covering my ear smiling at her purple haired girl

"Well...here" she smiled handing me a piece of paper i looked at it, it had everyone's numbers on it i smiled and looked at her

"What? I mean why are you giving me them?" I asked

"Well how else will you be able to text us, me Lily, Lacy, Jinxx and CC have put our BBM pins on them aswell" She smiled at me i hugged her and she hugged back and then took my hand and took me over to her sister and the other girls who were now in a group, CC wrapped his arms around her waist he was quite a bit taller than her, i smirked at then and looked at Lily and Jakey

"Hello, nice to meet you guys" I smiled at them

"Yeah nice too meet you too" Jakey smiled

"Oi! Jake! Lily yelled at the boy in the corner

"Yes Lily" He smirked

"It would be nice if you said hello" She glared at him

"I'm sorry" He laughed coming over and putting one arm on Lacy's back "Hello Lily" He laughed "And Ash if you need help text me or any of the guys, we got your back"

"Thanks Jake, and Lily" I smiled at the red headed girl "What is that tattoo on your wrist...if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well it's the triforce from legend of Zelda" She grinned "What other tattoos have you got?"

"Well i have two sleeve tattoos and I_ outlaw_ written on my stomach" I smiled

"Oh let's see the one on your stomach?" Frankie smiled at me

"Okay" I grinned taking my bass off my back and placing it on a desk i pulled my top up to reveal the black ink across the top of my stomach as well as the six Pac i had going on

"Right that's enough" Andy laughed "Cool Tat though bro"

"Thanks, what others have you got?" I asked him

"To many to name them all" He laughed again the bell rang and we all took our seats at the back of the class Lily came and sat next to me and Jakey now in front of us

"Hey. Marilyn show the guys the tattoo you drew in art" I smiled at her as she took the paper out her bag

"I was thinking the girls could get it on their hips and the guys on their chest or arms, oh and Jake could you put the BVB bat on Ashley's arm at lunch?" Marilyn asked him

"Sure i could do all the tattoos at lunch if you want?" He smiled at her

"Sure that would be great, what do you think guys?" Marilyn asked everyone they all smiled and nodded

"What about my mum she would kill me" Frankie said seriously

"Well stay at mine? Say we have a project?" Lily told her Frankie smiled and nodded

"Well, that's sorted" CC smiled at us. "You guys wanna come out with me and Corey tonight? We were going to have a bonfire"

"Yeah, Mum just bought burgers and stuff, it could be like an early birthday party for Andy away from his family and we could be ourselves and CC is bringing his docking station" Corey smiled

"Well that sounds like a good idea" Marilyn smiled leaning against Andy's arm

"Where though?" I asked looking at them

"Well Jake and Marilyn's dad built them a tree house in the woods three years ago, its huge and can hold all of us and My mum, it's in a clearing in the woods and its gated off with electric fencing so you can get in unless you have a key, which we all do" CC grinned "And plus Andy, Marilyn and Frankie Jinxx, Jake and i all smokes to so we have an unlimited supply of lighters"

"Well, how do i get there?" I smiled at him he wrote the directions and gave them too me, and all too soon it was time for graphics "Who's in graphics?"

"Me and Jinxx" Frankie smiled walking over to me

"Show me the way?" i smiled at them

"Sure," Jinxx smiled

"So how long have you been together?" I asked

"Since we were 15" Frankie smiled as Jinxx kissed her forehead

"Wow so longer than anyone else?" I asked

"Yep, most of them only got together this year or last, me and my baby nearly 3 years" Jinxx smiled

"Awesome" I smiled at them as we walked into graphics i saw a teacher at the desk and let out a breath i didn't know i was holding and went at sat at a table with Jinxx's and Frankie

"So about the party tonight? Will there be alcohol?" I asked

"Well knowing Corey and Marilyn probably...But i won't be having any" Jinxx smiled

"Why not?" I asked

"Well i had an incident a few years ago and i promised myself and my baby girl i wouldn't touch it again" He smiled looking at Frankie who smiled and kissed him softly on the lips

"What happened?" i asked

*Frankie's POV*

"Well he overdosed and passed out on the streets and he phoned me and he was tripping and he was freaking out, he was my best friend so i went to try and find him and i couldn't, so i started to panic and phoned Corey to meet me at the three house and we went to find him" i smiled sadly as Jinxx took my hand and yet again our heart became whole

*Flash back *

"_Corey i can't find him. He phoned me and he was freaking out" I cried _

"_Frankie, hun we'll find him" Corey soothed rubbing my shoulder we were in the tree house that Marilyn's dad built us _

"_Come on we have to find him, i can lose him Corey i really can't" i said standing up and climbing outta the tree Corey followed me and we found Jinxx outside lying on the ground it was pitch black and pissing with rain when i saw him i ran and crouched down next to him. _

"_Jeremy! Jeremy please wake up" i cried shaking him "Please i can't lose you" i sobbed "Corey phone 911" i screeched as she pulled her phone out of her pocket _

"_Jeremy please" I cried again i was holding his face between my hands his eyes opened and i looked down in to those deep brown eyes, he took my hand in his _

"_Don't worry baby, I'll pull through for us" He smiled before passing out again _

"_Corey!" I cried again she came and wrapped her arms around me as the ambulance arrived _

"_Can we come with him" Corey asked her arms still around me, we were both sopping wet because of the rain _

"_Relation" the guy asked _

"_I'm his sister" Corey said holding back tears _

"_What about her" He said looking me up and down i looked a mess and i knew it my hair was sticking to my face and my clothes were sticking to me like a second skin _

"_Girlfriend" I lied and he smiled and let us ride with him; the whole way to the hospital i held his hand while Corey told them about his drug and alcohol problems _

"_How old is he" He asked _

"_15" I choked we arrived at the hospital and they hooked him up to a heart monitor and an oxygen machine it had been 5 hours since we found him and Corey was getting me something to drink _

"_Jeremy I'm begging you...please wake up, i can't live in a world without you" I sobbed as the heart monitor flat lined "No, No, No, No!" I cried even harder as doctors started to pour in_

_**Jinxx pov **_

"_**Frankie. What are you doing? FRANKIE" i yelled how come she couldn't hear me? **_

"_**Miss we need you to leave" A doctor said to her **_

"_**No i can't leave him" She sobbed i looked over at the bed and there was...Me?**_

"_**FRANKIE" i yelled and i saw her turn round she was looking right at me i felt myself getting pulled away i felt a tug looked at my chest and saw a silver thread i followed it and the it lead to Frankie, i needed to go back for her! **_

_Frankie pov _

_Beep, beep, beep _

"_Frankie" I heard a small voice say i turned back around and looked the bed Jinxx was starting to sit up and was looking right at me i walked over and smiled at him _

"_What happened?" he asked me confused _

"_You fucking overdosed you idiot" I cried taking his hand _

"_Frankie i had the weirdest dream, you found me and i took your hand and said I'd pull through for you" He smiled at me _

"_Jeremy that actually happened" I said softly _

"_So i finally told you" He smiled_

"_Told me what?" I questioned him _

"_Frankie I love you, i have done for years" He smiled i felt tears well up in my eyes _

"_I love you too" I smiled and looked down at are arms, the half a heart had become one i smiled and looked back to Jinxx and his my lips met his, i knew I'd found the one for me _

*Ashley's POV*

"Okay! That is amazingly sad and just super cute!" I grinned at them "So i guess its true love then huh"

"Yep definitely" Frankie smiled and laid her head in Jinxx shoulder and the teacher gave us our work for next week and told us to start now, Frankie and Jinxx were amazing!

"So Ashley you got any brothers?" Jinxx asked me

"Nope only child" I smiled at them "You guy?"

"Well as you know i have three sisters" Jinxx laughed

"Yeah haha" I laughed "What about you Frankie"

"Nope just me and my mum, i don't know my dad" She said not taking her eyes off her work "Me and Corey and have sort of sisterly bond though"

"Corey seems to always be in people's life some way or another" I Laughed

"Well yeah, she's always helping someone or covering when they get to drunk to actually go home" Jinxx smiled

"But really so is Jeremy, him and Corey are quite alike in a lot of ways, but Corey drinks and he doesn't" Frankie laughed

"Were basically all there to cover for the other if need be, they cover for us quite a lot, we all spend a lot of time at the tree house" Jinxx smiled

The bell went for my next class Music, yes! I could finally get my bass out

"Erm...Guys who has music next?" i ask them as they stood up

"Jakey, Me, Marilyn and Lacy" Frankie smiled kissing Jinxx on the cheek and taking my hand and walking away

"So what do we do in music?" I asked her and she pulled me through the sea of people

"Well, we normally practise the music the teacher gives us, but it depends on the teacher really" She smiled back at me, we finally reached music and she pulled me to the back with the rest of the girls

"Great Brent's actually coming to music today" Frankie groaned placing her MCR bag on the floor and sitting down next to Marilyn who had her head down on the desk

"Oh look like there's a new girl...oh wait that's a boy" Brent chuckled looking at me

"So Frankie, who's the man in your relationship...you or Jeremy?" He laughed at his pathetic joke

"Jinxx, you fucking idiot who else?" She snapped

"Oh well i guess going out with a gay guy would make anyone snappy" He laughed again

"He's not gay" Frankie yelled

"Are you sure about that love?" He smirked knowing he was winding her up

"Considering what we do behind closed doors I'm pretty sure" She snarled

"Oh you fucked a gay guy" Brent laughed at her "Didn't know you were into anal sweet pea" i looked at Frankie she was speechless i put my hand her shoulder and smiled at her

"Brent, Fuck Off!" I smile at him

"Or what?" He smirked

"Well i could show you how it really feels to be fucked in the ass" I winked at him

"You're disgusting" he spat at me

"No, you're disgusting; does anyone know what you've actually put these girls through?" I asked him and he smirked and shook his head

"Well how about this, he choked one of them till she passed out, made one ashamed of her sexuality, bullied one for her home life, one for being good at school work, and Frankie because her boyfriend has long hair. It shouldn't matter what he looks like they are in love and if you do one more thing to my friends i swear i will kill you" I growled "Leave my friends alone!"

"Why don't you make me" Brent growled

"If you come near my friends again, i most definitely will" I snarled pushing him away from the desk

"Don't touch me faggot" He snapped and i heard a few people around the room start to snigger, even the teacher laughed a little. I placed my bass and bag on the floor and stood tall in front of everyone in the room

"Well Brent, looks like a lesson is in order for you" I smiled "You see I'm not a faggot as you put it, i am bisexual, and from the look on your face i can see you don't know what that is.." I paused and leaned over him "Bisexual is when you like both girls and boys. You could say well I'm greedy" I smirked at the disgusted look on his face "Don't get me wrong...i absolutely love the ladies" I stopped winking at a blond girl behind him "But i also love the lads aswell" I laughed in his face as i kissed his cheek he took a moment to register what i had done, then realisation hit and his hazel eyes shone with disgust i walked round him and straight to the teacher

"You sir are pathetic!" I snapped "Your ment to stop bastards like him" i pointed to a still Brent

"No wonder those girls never said anything" I snapped walking out i looked at Frankie and nodded my head towards the door, she tapped Marilyn on the shoulder and she raised her head. Frankie pointed to the door as Lacy and Jakey stood up and walked in my direction grabbing my bag on the way and passing it to me

"Were do you think you're going?" the teacher snarled standing up from his seat

"Were leaving here, sorry sir but Ash is right, you were ment to be someone we could trust, but you're a disgrace" Jakey said bluntly as we walked out the door

"Were else can we go?" I asked Frankie who was walking side by side with me

"Well there's a class room that's always empty, we could go there I'll text the others and say that's where we are, and get Jake to bring his tattoo kit" She smiled up at me, i was taller than her by a few inches i looked at Marilyn who looked deep in thought i slowed down my pace and walked next to her

"Mar...Are you okay?" I asked

"Yes...I'm fine just thinking about what you said back there, you're not ashamed by your sexuality one bit" She smiled

"Why would i be? It's one of the things that make me who i am" I smiled looking down at my feet

"Well for a long time i was terrified to tell anyone i was Bi, Jake didn't even know and he was my brother, i didn't know how everyone else would react when i told them, but then Andy came out as Bi and i felt better then Corey and then i told Frankie, and she was aswell, so i felt better and told the rest of the group, Jakey is Bi aswell" She smiled clinging to her art pad

"Wow, so you had a pretty hard time with it?" I asked

"Yeah, then Brent found out and made my life a living hell, all of us have had a bad past with cutting because of him" Marilyn looked down again

"Well, don't be ashamed of that either" I said pulling up my sleeve to show some new and some old scars covering my wrist "We all have problems, but remember your friends are there for you no matter what"

"Thanks Ash" She smiled running to catch up with Frankie i smiled and followed the girls to an old class room

*CC POV*

"Corey" i whispered to my girlfriend

"What?" she whispered back, we were in double art and if we got caught talking we would get moved away from each other again

"Frankie just text me, we've to meet them in the old class room at lunch" I whispered taking her hand under the table i laced my fingers through hers while the teacher was still babbling on, I'd stopped paying attention a long time ago i didn't like art, i was good at it don't get me wrong but i just hated it, i laughed to myself causing Corey to look at me funny

"What?" I smiled innocently

"Cc honestly you really worry me" she said sorting her nose ring

"I know babe, honestly i worry myself" I smirked and she giggled at my comment causing us to get a funny look from the boy next to us

"Something funny Mr. Mora?" the teacher snapped

"Well your face isn't a good answer is it?" I questioned as Corey slapped my leg under the desk

"Pardon me!" She snapped

"Nothing miss" i laughed

"I should hope not" She snapped sitting back in her chair meaning we could talk

"CC!" Corey whisper yelled hitting me on the back of the head

"Ow!" i yelped even though it didn't actually hurt

"You're such an idiot at times" Corey said exasperated

"Ah but you love me" I smiled

"Right the bell will be going in 2 minutes so pack up" The teacher told the class

As soon as the bell rang i grabbed Corey's hand and ran to the old class room, its where we went to get our tattoos since none of the teachers would look for us there, i pushed open the door and smelt the familiar smell of disinfectant, the buzzing sound of the needle i looked up and saw Ash with his wrist lay on the desk and the BVB symbol nearly complete

"Hey guys" I smiled closing the door behind me

"Hey CC, Corey, you guys know the drill" Jake smiled and pointed to the sink where the blue disinfectant soap sat

"I should fucking hope so the amount of times we've been here and done it" Corey laughed taking my hand and bringing me over to the sink Corey like all the other girls tied her top just above her hip bone. I looked down and saw her wiping it with the soap, she looked up and i winked at her

"Wow, Corey i almost forgot that sight" I smirked

"CC" Corey laughed as Andy gave me a funny look he had his hands resting on Marilyn's stomach

"So if it's just Ash and the girls getting a new tattoo why am i washing my chest?" I asked stripping off my top

"Because were all getting the pentagram Marilyn designed" Jake smiled "Right dude your done" he smiled at Ashley

"Wait do you have the Pentagram?" I asked him

"Yep i got it first, second is Andy, Frankie, Jinxx, Lacy, You, Corey, Jakey, Marilyn and then Jake" He smiled at me

"Oh cool" I smiled back washing just under my collar bone

_**One hour later**_

"CC, Come on or we'll be late!" Corey yelled she had on a very tight fitting top that came just above her new tattoo, short shorts and bright Blue Doc Martins, her hair was all puffed up, and her bright green eyes were framed with Smokey black eyeliner and shadow

"Babe, I'm coming give me a second" I smiled to her in the mirror, as i fixed my hair around my bandana

"CC if were late god help you" She said turning and walking out of my bed room

"Right I'm coming" I yelled after her

We walked out my back garden and into the woods, i took Corey's hand in mine as we walked, i could already hear _Nightmare_ By Avenge sevenfold playing at full blast, i looked down at the ground the leaves and branches crunched under our weight

"CC look" Corey squealed in delight as we saw the red yellow and orange flames dance through the gaps in the trees Corey's green eyes glittered the closer we got, i felt the heat on the bare skin of my arms, i looked down at what i was wearing, black super skinny jeans and a bright red top with an upside down cross in black on it

"I know" I smiled happily down at my 5'5 girl friend, she was quite a bit shorter than me, i was 6ft, but i loved her all the same

"COREY!" I heard Marilyn yell over the crackling of the mountain sized fire she had on a blood red dress with a black bow round the back, and it was a very short dress i might add, her hair was styled and sat they way it was ment to sit, she eyes were coated with thick black liner and she had on black converse and ripped look leggings

"MARILYN" Corey screamed running to hug her friend, i looked around and saw tables set up with food and alcohol, lights hung from the trees and my docking station was sat on the bottom of the tree house now blasting _**Abigail**_ by **Motionless in while **

"Hey CC" Marilyn smiled hugging me

"Hey, Hey, Hey" I smiled hugging her back "Where is everyone else?"

"Just on their way" Andy smiled coming down from the tree house "Alright man" He said giving me a one armed hug and passing me a beer

"Well, Ash is in for a show" I smirked

*Ashley POV*

I was walking though the along the beach, looking for the gap in the tree's CC said to look for, i looked down at the white sad of the California Beach, the sun was setting and the sky was different colours of red pink and blue, i looked at the woods lining the beach once again and see a gap, i walked towards it and saw a flicker of yellow in the distance, as i walked closer i started to hear the pounding raw vibrations of Bring Me The Horizon, i felt the heat from the bonfire the closer i got i came to a gate which was open, i pushed it open and it creaked

"ASHLEY!" I heard Marilyn yell and run over to me; before i could react her arms were round my neck

"Hey" I laughed hugging her back

"Erm...Ash, what are you wearing?" Andy asked placing his hands on Marilyn's back

"Skinny's and a top?" I replied a tad confused, and then i looked at what Andy had on, the same denim waist coat from school, but now paired with leather trousers ripped at the knee and black Doc martins

"Wow...I'm underdressed" I muttered itching the back of my head and looking down at my boots i looked up and saw the rest, Corey had on a very tight fitting top that came just above her new tattoo, short shorts and bright Blue Doc Martins, Marilyn a very, very, very short blood red dress with a black bow round the back and Converse her eyes lined with black eyeliner and burgundy shadow, Lily the same as her sister, but a skirt rather than shorts her eyes also Smokey like her sister and hell bunny shoes, Jakey had on Bright green skinny's and a black Nightmare top her hair was down and spiked at the top eyes lined with thick black eyeliner, Lacy had on a tight black top and bright purple shorts with her red converse her green eyes stood out against the cat eyed styled liner. And Frankie, who now had dark blue hair with electric blue streaks curled so the colours mixed together, she had on dark Blue corset leading down to a black tutu knee high socks and hell bunny heals.

"Yeah just a tad bro" Smiled Jinxx who was in the same as Andy CC and Jake, though Jake was shirtless showing off the dark tattoo on his chest, the tattoo stood out against his pale skin

"I thought the way you dressed in school would be how you dressed outside" I smiled embarrassed

"Aww Ash" Frankie giggles looking at me

"Oh hush Frankie" I Smirk hugging the now blue haired girl, careful of the cigarette in her hand

*Marilyn's POV*

"Andy?" I smiled at my boyfriend he turns my way still laughing at something Jake said

"Yes?" he asks, turning fully round to me, i was a few feet away from him, and i had a water balloon in my hand behind my back i giggle

"What's so funny?" Andy raised his eye brow and smirking his trade mark smirk

"THINK FAST" I yelled throwing at him, hitting him right in the chest i hear the others laughing at me as i run away from the 6'3 boy

"Mar! Run" I Hear Frankie yell after me, i laugh and run faster knowing it will be no use, next thing i know someone picks me up from behind and placing me over their shoulder i hear a familiar laugh

"ANDY" I Shriek kicking my legs

"No one throws a water balloon at me and gets away with it my dear" He chuckles walking towards the Paddling pool with the ice and water to keep the drinks cold

"No, No, No Andy please, please don't" I yelled hitting his back trying to get out of his grip

"Oh yes, sweetheart" Andy laughs evilly as he drops me in the pool

"ANDREW BIERSACK" I yell as the cold water hits the bear skin of my arms and legs before he can walk away i grab his hand and pull him in

"Oh shit that's cold" He yells

"No shit" I yell and splash him, he looks me in the eyes before bringing his face closer inch by tantalizing inch before crushing his lips to mine

"CONDOMS!" CC smiled before grabbing a beer

"Ashley's POV"

I laugh as Andy pulls Marilyn out the pool, her dress is wet but her she managed to keep her hair dry. Andy wrapped his around her waist, lovingly kissing her neck, i let out a sigh

"What's up?" I turned and saw Corey looking up at me, i was stood at the table were all the food was there was burgers hotdogs jelly burger sweets, chocolate, marshmallows and all sorts

"Nothing Core don't worry" I smiled placing a Marshmallow in her mouth

"If you're sure" She smiled as she bit into it "Mmm" She sighed

"Corey!" Yelled Jakey walking over beer in hand Corey threw her arms round the girl in a sort of loving manner kissing her cheek in the process

"Erm...have you too ever been out?" I asked taking a drink from my vodka

"No, haha were just really close" Jakey laughed taking a drink of her beer

"Okay" I laughed "So Jakey big Avenged fan then?" I asked looking down at the short girl

"You're fucking kidding me? I love them!" She yelled, i laughed at her and smiled

"Same, fave song?" I asked

"Nightmare!" she smiled

"Me too" I said excitedly

"I have syn's number from when i had VIP tickets at their gig last year" I smiled

"OhMyGod!" She gasped

I smiled and finished my drink "I'm going to get another...want one?"

"Sure" She smiled

I walked over to the drinks pool to see Marilyn hitting CC "Why you hitting the poor boy Mar?" I asked getting mine and Jakey's drinks

"He yelled condoms when Andy kissed me" She huffed and i couldn't help the laugh that escaped my body "Oh shut up" She smirked hitting my arm

"Hey what song is on next" i asked Andy

"Oh...one of our own ones, it's called Saviour" Andy smiled turning the music up

"Awesome" I smiled

*Frankie's POV"

_**I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark  
But now I know my wounds are sown because of who you are  
I will take this burden on and become the holy one  
But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song**_

_****_"Guys, can i have your attention please" Jinxx yelled over the music his arms wrapped securely round my waist, i always felt safe in his arms

_**So hear my voice,  
Reminds you not to bleed  
I am here**_

"Frankie, i wanted to ask you something, i have for a long time now" He smiled looking right into my eyes getting down on one knee i felt tears come into my eyes

_**Saviour! Will be there  
When you are feeling alone, ohhh  
A saviour, for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm  
**_

"Frankie LeVay, i have loved you since we were but the young age of 12 years old, i know you're the one i want to spend the rest of my life with" He smiled taking my hands in his i looked into his deep brown eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration, i felt a tear drop down my face

_**So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones  
Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love  
So I can take this pen and teach you how to live  
But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I gave.  
**_

I heard Marilyn Gasp and i saw everyone looking as i tried to will my tears not to fall, i was doing a very bad job, i bit my bottom lip aswell trying not to cry

_**So hear my voice  
Reminds you not to bleed  
I am here  
Saviour! Will be there  
When you are feeling alone, ohhh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm**_

_****_"So Frankie, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jinxx asked smiling up at me, i felt the tears drip down from my eyes as i nodded at him covering my mouth before happy sobs could escape, he slipped a diamond ring on my left finger, the diamond was clear with little blue sapphires surrounding it, Jinxx stood up and Wrapped his arms round my waist and mine went round his neck i lay my face in the crook at his neck and started to cry

_**Saviour! Will be there  
When you are feeling alone, ohhh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm**_

When I hear your cries:  
Praying for life  
I will be there.

When I hear your cries:  
Praying for life  
I will be there!

"I love you Frankie Ferguson" Jinxx smiled

_**I will be there!  
I will always be there!  
I will be there!**___

"I love you too Jeremy" I cried on to his shoulder, i started to laugh at myself and wiped my eyes careful of my makeup, i turned round and saw that Corey and Marilyn had tears in their eyes i motioned for them to come over, slowly they walked over i disconnected myself from Jinxx and wrapped my arms round the two of them squealing quietly

"I'm getting married!" Marilyn smiled so did Corey

"Were your brides maids" They said in unison, then burst out laughing in realization i looked round and saw all the guys patting Jinxx on the back, as Lily, Lacy and Jakey made their way over to us

"Group hug" Jakey squealed in delight we all started giggling as everyone wrapped their arms around me i laughed and hugged them all

"Well a big congratulations is in order I'm guessing" I Heard someone smile opening the gate i turned round and saw the dyed black hair and blue contacts surrounded by thick black eye liner, tall and thin and suddenly it hit me! I ran over and jumped him, wrapping both my legs and my arms round him

"Marilyn" I squealed

"Hey kiddo" He smiled hugging me back before letting me down

"Frankie...he's my brother i should have got the first hug" Corey whined hugging the tall man

"Hey sis" He smiled hugging her tightly

"LILY!" Corey yelled the red head turned and her eyes turned into saucers and she ran over and hugged her older brother

"Oh my god! Your back!" she screeched

"Yeah, Euan is with me too" He smiled as the small seventeen year old boy walked over wearing an iron maiden hoddie and jeans Corey hugger her other brother

"Wait, i thought Jinxx was your brother" Ashley asked confused

"He is, but Marilyn and Euan are our mum's sons" Lily smiled hugging Euan who then walked over to the drinks

"Hey Marilyn, I'm Ashley Purdy" Ash smiled shaking his hand

"Well hello Ashley" Marilyn smiled "So when did you join this crowed?"

"Today, actually" He laughed

"Ah...haha, guess you took to them straight away then huh?" Marilyn asked

"Yeah he did, wait has anyone seen Mar and Andy?" Corey asked confused everyone looked round and couldn't find either of the two "Hmmm, maybe they went for a walk"

*Andy POV*

"Andy, i cannot believe you threw me in a fucking pool" Marilyn laughed trying to find her other clothes, she had been looking in all the drawers we had spare clothes and jammies for when we slept up here too,

"Well you dragged me in aswell so ha!" i smirked, i had taken my wet top off already and was looking for a new one, i turned around and Marilyn had on shorts and was now looking for a top to put on, i snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms round her waist, she was gorgeous, i loved the way when she smiled my heart skipped a beat, i every time i stare into her eyes i fall in love all over again, and i loved her with every fibre of my being, i couldn't stand losing her

"Andy. I have to put a top on" She laughed turning round in my arms

"Why? I rather like the view I'm getting" I Smirked again looking down

"Andy!" She laughed wrapping her arms round my neck

"What, it's the truth" I smiled leaning down and kissing her on the lips, in the heat of the moment clothes started to disappear, i deepened the kiss and could no longer tell were my body finished and hers began

*Ashley POV*

"So Marilyn, how old are yah?" I asked him smiling

"19 soon, but i got kept back a year" He smirked

"Cool" I smiled taking a drink

"Tell, me a bit about yourself?" Marilyn smiled

"Well I'm 17, i love hello kitty, and rock/metal music, i got my first tattoo when i was 15, my mum and dad got divorced, i am from Missouri, i love the ladies and the lads too, I'm bisexual, and i think Corey, Frankie and Mar are my best friends" I laughed

"Oh your bi? Well I'm Gay" He grinned winking at me

"Well do you wanna prove that" I smirked at Marilyn and started to lean in, the closer he got, the more butterfly's i got in my belly

"Proof enough" He breathed before pressing his lips to mine, ever so slowly the kiss got faster, he wrapped his arms round my neck as i tangled my hands in this dark hair, he moved from my lips to my neck, i let out a quiet groan

"JINXX! THERE BEING INNAPROPRATE!" i heard CC squeal Marilyn pulled away but wrapped his arms round my waist and started to laugh, i saw Frankie try to hold back her laughter and not doing too good a job

"What's CC squealing about?" Asked Andy, the fuck did he come from?

"Oh Ash and Marilyn were kissing and he didn't like it as much as me kissing another girl" Corey giggle as CC's arms went round her waist

"Watch it missy before you go head first into all the melted ice" CC laughed poking her cheek

"Do that...and no sex for a month" She threatened, i actually laughed at that

"Were did you two disappear to" Frankie winked at Mar who was a bit flushed

"Oh...um, I'll tell you later" She said turning and hiding her head against Andy's chest

"Oh bitch you got that right" Corey laughed hugging the blushing girl squashing her between herself and Andy

"Oi, Jakey, i texted Syn, he said i could give you his number" I smiled at the girl who was now spazzing i started to laugh as i gave her the paper holding the number

"Hey Corey what time is it?" I yelled over to the purple haired girl still hugging Marilyn

"Erm..." She took her phone out her pocket "1:00" She smiled

"What about school tomorrow?" I asked

"We don't have to be in tomorrow, the head is having a meeting with the teachers" Lacy smiled holding Jakes hand, those too and Jinxx and Frankie seemed to be the quiet ones, i took into notice Marilyn Kissing the back of my head, i leaned into the feel of his body against mine, i breathed deeply taking in his scent, _mmmmm Heavenly_ i smirked at my thought i rested my hands above his and smiled

"Aww!" Frankie cooed "You too are sooo cute"

"Haha thanks Frankie" Marilyn smirked

"So guys, were are we staying tonight?" Corey asked the group, as she removed herself from hugging Marilyn, and walking back over to CC who wrapped both himself and her in a blanket

"The tree house" Jake smiled pointing up wards to the tree house, it was pretty big and there was about three different parts to it

"Well I'm tired" Corey yawned "sleepy time for Corey Vanity, Christian you coming" She smiled up to the boy behind her, he nodded and took her hand and lead her up

"Yeah, we might head to bed aswell" Jinxx smiled at Frankie as they headed in the same direction as the other two, CC and Corey were in the one closer to the ground and as one of the songs died down we heard a muffled laugh and then a groan, but we didn't know which couple it came from

"PROTECTION!" Mar yelled and everyone busted up laughing "Yeah were heading up bye guys" Mar smiled as her and Andy walked to the tree house it was now me Marilyn, Jake and lacy, and Euan, Lily and Jakey went up a couple seconds ago

"Hey you guys coming?" Jake asked, pulling Lacy up with him

"Yeah we are" I smiled taking Marilyn's hand and climbing up to the Tree house, i was going to sleep well tonight...


	2. knives and pens

**Chapter two!**

We walked into the bottom bit of the tree house to see Corey laughing Mar bright red hugging Andy and CC looked like he just lost his favourite pair of converse, i looked up and Marilyn he had the same confused look on his face as me

"Erm...guys?" I asked looking round, i saw a few things scattered over the floor, the most being wet clothes then dry ones, and I looked at Corey who pointed at Mar and Andy

"THEY HAD SEX" CC yelled

"Well, CC that's what most couples do" Marilyn laughed which sent Corey into a Fit of giggles i looked at CC and saw he was grinning at the blushing pair

"So what if we did!" Andy defended wrapping his arms round Mar "You guys have, since you have been together"

"So?" Corey smiled "We were in my house, not a tree house"

Suddenly we heard a thump coming from up stairs and CC being the idiot he is screamed Condoms at the top of his lungs, after he done that a box landed outside the door, i bent down and picked it up and couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips, Jinxx had thrown down a Durex Condom box, with a winking face drawn on the front, i showed Corey who fell back on her ass and literally was rolling about the floor, i looked at Andy and Marilyn

"Guy...Did you use protection?" I asked seriously joking aside

"I can't remember" Marilyn said looking at Andy he wrapped one arm round her waist and had a distant look in his eye

"No...We didn't" A look of panic passed Corey's eyes

"Are you guys serious! Marilyn you could get pregnant!" She yelled Marilyn looked down

"I'm sorry, it was a heat of the moment thing" She whispered Corey wrapped her arms round the girl pulling her out of Andy's grasp Marilyn wrapped her arms round Corey's back hugging back

"Mar...I'm sorry, i should have been thinking" Andy said looking at his shoe clad feet

"Well I'm not sorry, i don't regret a thing we did" Marilyn said pulling out Corey's arms and kissing Andy sweetly on the lips he looked down at the girl who was now in his arms and smiled kissing her again

"Well as long as you're in love and don't have sex in the tree house again it's all good" CC smiled after CC said that he heard another groan from above us "That's just gross" he gagged laying down on a blow up bed next to Corey who in after letting go of Mar fell asleep

"Everyone better get some rest" Mar smiled laying on another blow up bed, we kept hearing groaning from above us and finally i had too much

"CC Please put on your IPod!" I laughed

"My pleasure" CC smiled pressing play on Paramore-the only exception

*Jinxx POV*

I looked at the girl under me as she writhed in pleasure, i bent down and started to kiss her neck, nipping and biting in certain places, i new this girls body like that back of my hand, i knew the places to touch and caress to make her go wild i smirked as i heard her moan softly, i bit down softly on her neck again, both our clothes were in piles on the floor

"Mmmm, Jeremy" she groaned again i leaned down and ever so softly kissed her plush pink lips bringing her up and sitting her on my lap, she wrapped her legs round my waist still kissing me, he body pressed against mine, sent shivers down my spine ever so slowly i started to move the bottom half of my body, holding her close, her skin looked as though it was glowing from the silver light of the moon coming through the window, every thrust i felt her tighten round me, her whimpering and moaning in my ear just spurred me on to go faster, each thrust got me closer to my release, i felt a coil in my stomach wind up more and more till finally i got my release, panting i kissed Frankie softly on the lips lying her down beside me, sweat made our bodies glisten in the light of the moon, i wrapped my arms round her waist and fell into a peaceful sleep, with the girl i love next to me

*Ashley POV*

I woke up next morning with the sin shining in my eyes i looked around and saw all the blow up beds empty, i felt an arm around my waist i turned round and saw Marilyn sleeping soundly, i smiled and snuck out of the air bed, i looked outside and saw everyone eating cereal, i walked out and got blinded by the sun, i put my hand over my face as i climbed down the ladder

"Hey Ash" Lily smiled looking up from her breakfast "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well actually" I smiled at her grabbing a bowl and filling it with Coco pops sitting on the dry grass "So what we doing today?"

"Erm...probably going to head to the beach" Corey grinned sitting in CC's lap

"But i don't have any stuff" I told them

"Well i have stuff you can borrow" Jake smiled taking a bite of a burger

"Dude a burger in the morning?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah man!" Jake laughed

"Each to their own" i smiled "So who's not up" i smiled looking round, Corey and CC were both up Lily was awake and reading a book, Marilyn and Andy were awake, Euan was awake, Jakey was awake, so was Jake and Lacy, so Frankie and Jinxx were still sleeping and so was Marilyn, i looked around all the girls were in vest tops and long jammie bottoms and Jake was the only guy with a shirt on

"So, where's Frankie and Jinxx" Lacy asked looking down at her breakfast

"Sleeping" Mar smiled

"Guys it's 12 in the afternoon, they should be up!" Lacy laughed

"Not with what they did last night" A deep voice laughed i turned and saw Marilyn walking over he came over and sat next to me kissing my cheek "Hey baby"

"Hey" I blushed moving closer and pressing my back against his stomach

"So are you guys together or what" Andy grinned

Marilyn looked at me and smiled "Well do you wanna be my boyfriend Ash" He asked his eyes still blue from his contacts looked deep into mine i leaned up and kissed him on the lips

"Well, babe i think that's a yes" I Heard Mar say to Andy and i smiled into the kiss

"Aww, cute" I broke away from the kiss as Frankie wrapped her arms round both me and Marilyn i started to laugh and lay my head on his shoulder

"Were going swimming" CC cheered to the Last two to wake up Jinxx arm was round Frankie's waist

"So what did you two do last night" Mar Grinned at them as Frankie turned a light shade of red

"Oh nothing" Jinxx grinned pulling Frankie Closer to him kissing her head and whispering in her ear

"So...I'm going to get changed, you coming CC?" Corey winked at her boyfriend who dropped his cereal and was next to her before i could blink

"You're going to get changed, together?" I asked, mouth agape

"Babe, you'll catch fly's" Marilyn laughed closing my mouth

"It's nothing i haven't seen before" CC winked and Jinxx growled, he actually growled Corey walked past and hit him

"Jeremy shut it, with the growling crap! CC's my boyfriend and we have a very active sex life, and plus i heard you to moaning and groaning last night so if anyone should be growling it's me" Corey narrowed her eyes and poke her brother in the cheek and walking away taking CC with her Frankie started to giggle and i looked at Marilyn

"How come you're not acting like Jinxx?" I asked placing my head in the crook of his neck

"Well it's her life, and she can sleep with who she want, plus I'd rather not get poked in the cheek" He laughed i put my spoon in my coco pops and brought it up to his mouth he took it into his mouth and back out eating the chocolate cereal i smiled again

"Guys we should actually go get changed" Lacy smiled

*At the beach*

Evanescence my immortal was blasting through the speakers Corey, Frankie and Marilyn were jumping about the water with Andy, CC and Jinxx Lacy was taking Photos of everyone while Jake was building a sad castle; i looked over to the little blond boy

"Hey Euan" I smiled over at him

"Yeah" he replied looking over to me "are you alright you seem sorta spaced"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just trying to work out what the sausages of tomorrow will be like" He smiled

"O...K" I said a bit freaked out

"Ash, Marilyn smile!" I heard lacy yell i turned and smiled at her as did Marilyn

"Thanks guys" she smiled at us and walked away camera in hand i looked and saw Lily and Jakey Chatting and away and laughing, i sighed happily, this was bliss, my second day here and i have a boyfriend, friends and a new life, i couldn't be happier honestly, I'm glad i moved here now

"Hey, Marilyn pass me a cigarette?" Mar yelled walking up the beach with Corey and Frankie flanking her, Marilyn took one out the packet at his side and passed it to the girl in front of us, and then one to Frankie, lighting them up and taking a long drag

"Hey, what about me" Corey whined

"No...One you're my little sister. Two, i thought you quit" Marilyn stated

"I did, but i started again" Corey smiled taking a draw of the one Frankie had just passed her, and she took a draw and passed it back to the blue hair girl

"Why did you stop" I asked looking at Corey, she looked down at the sand and then back up

"Well, when me and CC first got together we were pretty much friends with benefits and well we slipped up and i took a test and it said i was pregnant. So i panicked and i quit just in case, i was terrified since i was only sixteen at the time but then the week after i took another one and it was negative, but me and CC had realised we had really strong feeling for each other and got together" Corey smiled as CC came over

"Cor...I thought you quit?" i asked puzzled

"I did, but I've started again" She smiled wrapping one arm round him and he picked her up and ran and dropped her in the water

"AHHH! CHRISTIAN" She screeched as CC walked away laughing "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU"

"I forgot why she never comes to the beach with CC anymore, and now i just remembered" Jinxx laughed when CC was back with the rest of the group he smirked and that was it, we all started laughing. Mar, Frankie, Jakey, Lily and Lacy had on baggie shirts and swim suits on while all the guys just had on trunks

"CC" Corey snarled "I'm not talking to you...AGAIN" She yelled storming away

"I love you babe" He yelled after her

"I don't love you" She yelled back flipping him the bird

"I think I'm going to go say sorry" CC winked

"Don't forget condoms" I yelled after him

"Well, that was interesting" Jakey commented looking down at her phone

"Who you texting" I asked her she looked up and grinned

"Syn Gates" She squeaked i laughed at the grin on her face

"Cutie" I smiled at her

"Ashley" Marilyn asked putting his head on my shoulder

"Well, in relationships with guys, have you been the man in the relationship" He smiled

"Yeah, i have" I smirked

"Well, this time you won't be baby" He smiled then whispered in my ear "I like to take control"

Shivers went down my spine when he said that, he started to kiss down my neck, biting down in the part where my shoulder and neck meet i bit my lip swallowing a moan, he laughed and stopped i looked over at Jake and saw him and Lacy leaving

"Euan" Frankie smiled at the blond boy

"Yes" He said looking up from his phone

"What are you doing" She asked

"Watching the Like a Boss song" he grinned playing the song out load

"Oh god" Mar groaned "Turn it off!" She yelled

"Nope, I'm keeping it on...LIKE A BOSS!" he yelled at her and Frankie started to laugh

*CC POV*

I was walking along the beach trying to find Corey; i saw her heading to the tree house so i followed her. I ran up after her and grabbed her wrist and spun her round, she looked down at the ground her hair covering her face

"Corey, I'm sorry, i didn't think you'd get that mad" I said moving a strand of her hair out of her face, i saw the tears leaking out of her eyes "Corey what's wrong"

"CC, i told Ash why i stopped smoking, but i told him what i told everyone else, that i wasn't pregnant, that the first test was wrong, CC, We lost our baby because i was a fucking idiot!" she yelled as more tears poured from her eyes i wrapped my arms round her and pulled her into a tight hug

"Corey, you got jumped, there was nothing you could have done to stop it from happening" i soothed her

"CC, i was pregnant, i should have been more careful, but i wasn't. It was my fault" she sobbed into my chest i pulled her closer to me, holding her tightly in my arms, i hated seeing her like this, after that she was totally broken but had to act normal because no one in the group knew i kissed her head, after her fight with her dad, and then Brent picking on her, losing the baby last year was the last thing, she was broken, but i fixed her, but there was still cracks beneath the surface of my girl, and it killed me knowing i couldn't fully fix her

"Come on Corey" i smiled bringing her back to the beach, the sun was starting to set making everything look amazing, the sea water had went turquoise, and the sad looked bright orange

"Corey? Are you alright!" Frankie yelled coming over to her

"Where's lily?" Corey asked Frankie

"Your dad came and picked her and Jakey up" Frankie replied wiping tears from Corey's cheeks "Corey what's Wrong!"

"Mar! I need to talk to you and Frankie" Corey yelled over to Mar

"Sure" Mar said walking over

*Frankie's POV*

We walked over to away from the rest of the guys Corey sat on a the rocks next to the sea

"You know how me and CC had a Pregnancy fright" Corey said slowly

"Yes" Marilyn replied looking slightly confused

"Well, as you know the test came back positive, but it wasn't some crazy malfunction with the test, i was pregnant" Corey said tears coming to her eyes again

"WHAT!" Marilyn and me yelled at the same time "What do you mean you were pregnant? Did you get rid of it" I asked which caused Corey to cry harder

"No, i was jumped, and i got beat up, and the next day i lost the baby, and with everything that had happened i couldn't deal with it. So i started cutting" Corey cried her eyes were blood shot and puffy

"Oh Corey" Marilyn soothed hugging her, i walked over and hugged her from behind sandwiching her between me and Marilyn

"Why didn't you tell us before" I whispered

"I couldn't even admit it to myself, so how could i have told you guys" She cried onto Marilyn's shoulder "Once i wanted to it was 6 months later and i couldn't bring the memories backup"

I couldn't believe it, Corey was pregnant! And couldn't tell us. I felt bad for her i don't know how she managed to act happy through all of that.

"Corey if you need to talk just say, were here for you" I whispered to her

*Ashley POV*

The girls started walking back Corey's eyes were red and puffy but she was smiling, CC walked over to meet them and gave his Girlfriend a hug

"Hey Jake, Me and Corey want a new tattoo!" CC yelled over

"Cool, what do you want?" Jake asked as CC and Corey got closer

"Foot prints on our backs with _Our saviour_ written underneath them" Corey smiled

"Okay, but why?" Jake asked confused

"Well, we lost a baby last year, and it was our saviour" Corey smiled i looked at everyone's faces and they all looked like they didn't know what to say, then Andy went over and hugged his little cousin and she started to cry again

"Group hug!" Frankie yelled and we all hugged Corey who then started to laugh

"I Love you guys" She smiled tearfully

"We love you too" Frankie smiled

"Guys we should start heading home, plus me and Corey are dying are hair tonight" Mar smiled

"Oh cool, what colour?" I asked standing up feeling the grains of sand between my toes

"Bright Pink" Corey smiled jumping up and down

"And I'm dying mine Red and purple" Marilyn grinned as the two girls walked away with Andy and CC

"Well were going back to my house" Frankie smiled taking Jinxx hand and pulling him away "Euan wanna come?" Frankie yelled back the small boy ran after them so it was just me and Marilyn left and Jake and Lacy

"So what are we doing" I asked Marilyn

"Well we could back to my house, i don't live with my mum" Marilyn smirked

"Where going to go back to Lacy's" Jake smiled putting his arm round her

"Oh cool" I smiled walking away with Marilyn

*Mar's POV*  
"Corey, how long does this stay on for?" I asked her as she put the pink on her now white blond hair

"Erm...45 minutes" She smiled we were in her bath room, her Mum was a pretty well known lawyer for law, so they had a pretty big house, to be fair we all did, are parents are quite well known, but mine and Jakes dad was a record producer. Corey and I were both dressed in shorts and an old black t-shirt in case we got hair dye on anything

"Corey are you sure?" I asked her

"Am i ever wrong about this?" She smiled turning away from the mirror putting another colour in her fringe "Corey i thought all your hair was all pink"

"Well you had some red dye left so i thought I'd use it in my fringe and some parts of my hair, yah know so it clashes" She chirped after 45 minutes i went and washed my hair in Corey's bath room

"Corey what do you think" I asked walking in towel drying my hair

"Wow..." Corey smiled "It looks awesome!" my hair was now bright red with streaks of purple going through it "Can i borrow your hair dryer?" I asked her

"Sure" She smiled passing it to me, while going to wash hers out i heard the water running then a very loud scream i ran through to find Corey dripping wet under the shower head

"What happened" I laughed looking at her

"I was reaching to the conditioner and i slipped and fell in the bath" She grumbled climbing out and grabbing a towel

"Stop laughing at me!" She yelled hitting my shoulder lightly

"Why? It was fucking funny" I gasped between laughter

"Bitch" Corey glared drying her short hair her hair was now bright pink with a red fringe and red streaks blended into the rest of her hair

"I'm going to see CC soon so help me pick an outfit?" She smiled opening her wardrobe after half an hour she was wearing black studded heals ripped yellow skinny jeans and a black vest top with spots of neon colours and a purple bow in her hair and Smokey eyes she had changed her snake bites to rings and her nose to a stud

I was now wearing hell bunny heals with red skinny jeans with black paint hand prints on them and a hello kitty top with think black eyeliner round my eyes and my hair back combed slightly

"How do i look" She smiled at me

"Very nice, now go see CC, i have to get to Andy's" I smiled pushing her out the door

"Bye mum" She yelled

"Corey, back by nine, you too Marilyn if your staying" She said pointing at us "Tasha is coming over later tonight aswell" Tasha was her partner they had been together for five years

"Yes mum" Corey smiled walking out to her car

"Yes Miss Ferguson" I smiled waving to her, Andy live three doors down so i just walked

I walked to the door of Andy's house and knocked 3 times before his mum answered the door, a look of distain crossed her face when she saw it was me

"Hello Mrs Biersack...is Andy home?" I smiled as politely as i could

"Yes...Andrew is home what do you want?" She fake smiled at me

"Well...to see Andy" i smiled

"You know where his room is" She sighed moving aside, her house was fancy, she was a posh woman, she had blond hair and blue eyes, and was quite tall, she was Jinxx and Lacy's Corey and Lily's dad sister. She hated us all, because of the way we dressed and the music we listen to, she is the reason Andy practically lives at my house with me Jake and our dad, i walked up the spiral stairs to Andy's room i knocked once and walked in, obviously he hadn't heard me since he was sat on his double bed back to me his room was black and white with posters every were and pictures of me and him, or us and the rest of the guys. I walked closer and placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped and moved away

"Wow, Andy it's just me" I said slowly "Andy...what's wrong?" I asked looking at his tear streaked face

"Her stupid boyfriend was here today, he said no one should dress like me, he punched me in the stomach and the face, and there was nothing I could do to stop him" He cried wrapping his arms round me so i was practically sitting on his lap his head lay on my shoulder and i stroked the back of his head rocking back and forth slightly

"Come on Andy get some clothes you're staying with me and Corey tonight" i murmured pulling him up he walked over to his drawers and got out boxer's jammies and clothes for school tomorrow we walked down the stairs my arm round his waist supporting him

"Where do you think your going" I heard a man growl

"I'm taking him away from here" I snarled turning round to the man, he must be the new boyfriend, i looked him up and down he had on baggie jeans and a wife beater vest

"Oh think again" he smirked and looked at me "Wow Andrew got yourself a fine piece of meat here" He winked

"Your fucking disgusting" I snapped at him, still supporting Andy i looked up at him, his face was red and he wasn't breathing

"Well, I'm a lot of things sweetheart and that isn't one of them" he smiled walking closer, i took the knife out my pocket and held it out to him "Come any closer to us and i will cut your fucking balls off you pathetic piece of scum" I yelled at him

"Oh feisty, just how i like my girls" He smirked again and was now stood right next to me, Andy's grip on my shoulder tightened

"Get away from her" Andy growled

"Or what?" He laughed

"This" i said and punched him in the cheek with the hand that wasn't supporting Andy "Come on, let's go" I said kicking him in the balls and walking out

"Oh no you don't" he yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me back

"Let me go!" I screamed at him bringing my blade to his neck "Let go, or you die" I said darkly as he let go of my wrist i pulled Andy out of the door, there was no way he was going back there, we walked to Corey's house, i walked straight in, Tasha was sat on the couch in the living room

"Marilyn, Andy. What's happened?" She asked worriedly

"Mum, has a new boyfriend, he punched me and kicked me in the stomach, and then tried to perv Marilyn up" Andy growled

"Well, Andy you can stay here as long as you like, you too, Marilyn" She smiled at us hugging Andy

"Thanks Aunt Tasha" he grumbled as we walked up to Corey's room i knocked and walked in and found her and CC sat on the bed looking at her laptop

"Corey Andy's staying with us, No way is he going back to that house" I told her

"Erm...okay, i don't mind him staying, BUT everything stays PG 13" Corey pointed her finger at us and narrowing her eyes

"Yes mum" i laughed laying down on the other double bed in Corey's room, for when anyone stays

"Guys, is there any horror movies on?" CC jumped

"Yes, Halloween" Andy smiled up at the two

"NO! That's scary" CC whined

"You know Christian sometimes i question if you're even 17...or a boy for that matter" Corey said turning the TV on and putting Halloween, to which CC hid behind Corey's HUGE teddy

"Christian, you're a boy! You should be protecting me!" Corey half yelled at him

"CC come on man, it's just a film" Andy laughed "By the way girls, i like your hair...very bright"

"Thanks" I smiled kissing him; it was getting a more passionate till Corey threw a pillow at us

"PG 13" she yelled at us

"Fuck off Corey, when are you and CC ever PG 13?" Andy asked

"My room...My rules" she smirked giving him the middle finger

"Do that one more time and I'll bite your finger off" He warned and she done it again and he lunged at her and she screamed

"ANDREW GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" she yelled and i laughed at them as he bit her middle finger "ANDREW!"

"You asked for it" he laughed "Going to get changed"

"Okay, Corey can i use your bathroom?" i asked grabbing jammies from the drawer

"Sure" She smiled, after i came back Andy was lying in the other bed Corey had on hello kitty jammies and all her makeup was off and her hair was flat, not many people got to see her like this, or me for that matter, we were too innocent and looked like we couldn't handle ourselves. Andy was now wearing batman trousers and nothing else; i looked at CC and saw black misfits top above Corey's quilt

"Is CC staying?" I asked climbing in next to Andy

"Yep, he couldn't be fucked driving home, so mum said he could stay, since both Lacy and Jinxx are staying somewhere else tonight" Corey yawned pulling the covers up to her neck and cuddling into CC's side "Night guys, Marilyn, you know how to turn the TV off" She sighed reaching up and turning off the light which the switch was above her bed, me and Andy watched TV for a while before he started to fall asleep, i grabbed the remote of the bed and turned the light off, wrapped in Andy's arms i fell into a dreamless sleep...

*Ash POV a week later*

"Well...guys what are we getting Andy for his birthday?" Jake asked in home room

"Well, I'm getting him more eyeliner" Jinxx smiled

"I'm getting up a Dog tag with BVB on it, where's Euan?" CC smiled tuning in to the conversation

"Home, told mum he wasn't well" Ash smiled

"I'm getting him a new note book and some music sheets" Corey grinned getting back on topic

"What's Marilyn getting him?" Lily asked, both Andy and Marilyn were in a meeting with the head about Andy's home life

"I think she's taking him out to dinner" Frankie smiled from her seat next to Jinxx

"Aww" Marilyn smiled from his seat next to me; i kissed his cheek and lay my head on his shoulder

"Erm...guys" I looked and saw Andy and Marilyn Andy looked as though he had been crying, all his eyeliner was smudged and down his face

"Yeah?" Lacy asked turning round to look at them

"Can we ditch first period? Andy really needs us" She smiled sadly we followed them to the hill near the school

"Andy man what's up?" CC asked all serious

"Guys...my mum has a new boyfriend, has had for a few months now and last week when i got home from bonfire he punched me in the face and repeatedly kicked me in the ribs... and he tried to hit Mar last night when we went to get the rest of my stuff " Andy's voice shook a bit "I thought he was going to hurt her" A tear slid down his face

"Oh Andy" Lily gasped walking over and hugging her cousin Corey and Frankie walked over and hugged Marilyn who had a huge bruise on her wrist

"Well, how about we all stay at the tree house during spring break?" Corey suggested "Then after Andy can move out of his mum's house and move in with Marilyn or me, Jinxx and Lacy"

"He's living with me, i told my dad and he said its fine" Mar smiled taking Andy's hand

"Guys I'm sorry I've dragged you into all this" Andy murmured still looking down, a look of worry crossed Mar's face as she took Andy's face between her hands and kissed him softly before pulling away

"Andy...Were your family, we care about you and were not going to let anyone fuck with you...not even your mother" Mar told him carefully before kissing him again

"Yeah man...we're here for you. You're like my brother no way and i letting anything bad happen to you" CC smiled "None of us will"

"Got that right!" Corey smiled

"Second that one" Frankie yelled causing us all to laugh

"Thanks guys" Andy smiled sitting down in the grass

"What are you lot doing out here!" i turned and saw the head teacher Mr. Dunlop walking towards us

"Andy needed us" Corey snapped

"Watch it missy or you'll be in detention until the middle of next year" He growled narrowing his grey eyes at her Mr. Dunlop was a short man with white hair and always wore a suit

"Like i care! I'd rather help my friend then go to a stupid school where the teacher doesn't stop people harassing me" Corey yelled CC put his arms round her waist

"Babe, if i was you I'd quit while i was a head" He whispered to her

"Fine" She snarled

"Sorry sir this was my fault" Mar said "Andy needed us, and we were being supportive friends and helping him"

"Fine, I'll let you off this once" He pointed a finger at us, and walked away

"Well...Corey that was unexpected" Marilyn laughed from behind me

"Well he was pissing me off" Corey sighed frustrated and crossed her arms CC Laughed and kissed the top of her head

"That was a bit far hunny, but at least you stood up to the wanker" CC laughed looking down at her

"CC don't act like i don't know you're looking down my top" Corey laughed pulling up her batman vest top

"Wasn't ment to be a secret" CC winked

"Well, he was being a bit of a dick" Lacy laughed from the ground

"Oh well, I'm going to the shop at lunch to buy Kerrang!" Corey smiled...

"OhMyGod!" Corey yelled as CC was getting his new tattoo

"What?" Jake asked looking up from CC's back

"Black Veil Brides are in Kerrang!" Corey screamed jumping from her seat grinning as she read out the article

"_Black Veil Brides, the new comers from LA California have shaken the Rock community, Playing last week in a little bar called '__**Breakout**__' they sang some of their own songs, and the cover of a well known hit Rebel Yell. They took to the stage like they had been doing it for years; the members of the band seem to be from our research  
__**Andrew Biersack  
Jeremy 'Jinxx' Ferguson  
Jacob Pitts  
and Christian 'Coma' Mora **_

_With a brand new sound people loved their music, we'll see what become of this new group and where they will head in years to come" _Corey finished almost squealing

"Oh my god" Andy breathed looking at Corey with a genuine smile on his face "Oh my god guys! Were in Kerrang! That's one of the biggest rock mag's in the country!"__

"I know this is amazing" CC Whooped from the chair

"Sit still" Jake snapped at CC

"Sorry" CC laughed

"Hey Ash?" Andy looked at me and smiled

"Yeah?" I asked leaning against Marilyn

"Do you wanna play Bass in BVB?" He asked me smiled, i felt the smile spread across my lips and nodded my head

"Oh my god yes!" I yelled causing most of them to laugh

"Corey, your turn" Jake smiled at Corey she pulled down the strap of her batman top CC sat next to her

"Anything else other than _Our Saviour_ wrote on it?" Jakes asked and Corey thought for a bit

"Yeah...put Rebel aswell, that's what we were going to name her" Corey smiled as CC whipped a tear away and smiled at her taking her hand

"Marilyn...you look a bit pale are you okay?" Andy asked turning to his girlfriend who had one hand resting on her stomach he placed his thumb and fore finger on her chin and brought her face up to look at him he kissed her gently

"Yeah...I'm fine" she smiled and suddenly flung her hands over her mouth and ran to the sink, Andy right behind her one hand on her back and the other holding her hair out of the way

"Mar are you okay" Andy asked again

"Nope, haven't been for the past week" She cried i saw Corey look to Frankie then to Marilyn

"Marilyn...Me and Frankie need to talk to you once this is done" Corey smiled at her

"Well that's now then chick" Jake smiled patting her shoulder and covering up the new tattoo with a bandage so it didn't get infected

*Corey's POV*

"Come on Marilyn" I smiled taking her from Andy and putting one arm round her waist bringing her from the room and grabbing Frankie's hand on the way out i took them both to the girls bathroom in case Marilyn needed to throw up again, i had brought my bag with me, i placed it on the sink and pulled out a box and handed it to Marilyn

"What...what is this?" She asked her voice shaking as she took it from me

"You know what it is Marilyn" I whispered to her "you need to make sure"

"Fine" She muttered walking into the stall

"Do you really think she might be Corey?" Frankie asked standing next to me, a worried look on her face

"I don't know, but i want to make sure, Marilyn, how long have you been being sick?" I asked

"Since Thursday" She muttered over the stall it had been just over a week since the bonfire she came out the stall and sat the box next to the sink

2 minutes passed and we looked at the stick inside the clear blue digital box the letters flashed on the digital screen...POSITIVE i looked at Marilyn as she sank to the floor both me and Frankie kneeled down next to her

"What am i going to do?" She sobbed Frankie hugged her "I'm only 17"

"I'm going to go get Andy" I said to Marilyn who nodded

I ran back to the old class room and right through the door CC looked at me and was about to get up when i grabbed Andy's hand and ran back to the girls bathroom he saw Marilyn crying on the floor he walked over to her and wrapped his arms round her cradling her in his lap

"Marilyn what's wrong" He asked her gently i looked and saw the test in her hand and she passed it to him he took the test and looked at it, his eyes winded and he looked at Marilyn and back to the test

"Marilyn...are you pregnant?" he asked slowly

"Yes" She sobbed crying harder Andy looked down at her and smiled kissing her on the lips, after about five minutes he pulled back and grinned at her

"Were going to be parents...I'm going to be a dad" He grinned hugging Marilyn close to him

"You're not mad" Marilyn smiled looking up at Andy

"Why would i be mad? I'm having a baby with the girl i love" He smiled taking her face in his hands kissing her again

"Well, that's really cute" Frankie grinned

"Yeah i know, let's just hope no one hurts her" I said grimly looking at the couple on the floor when CC burst through the door and walked over to me

"What happened? What's wrong" He asked frantically looking me over

"Nothing Christian, Marilyn needed Andy" I smiled at him he looked over and saw Marilyn holding the test he looked at me and back at her and i nodded and he grinned

"Oh guys" He laughed hugging them me and Frankie started to laugh as CC enveloped the two in a tight hug

"CC...Can't breathe" Marilyn choked laughing at CC

"Oh sorry" CC smiled sheepishly letting the pair go and stepping back from them and wrapping his arms round me

"Erm...guys...you're in the girls bath room" I pointed out

"Oh yeah" Andy laugh picking Marilyn up and we walked out the toilets and right into Brent giving Ash and Marilyn a hard time

"We don't want fags at our school" He sneered at them

"Well, it's not your school" Marilyn sneered

"Want to say that again faggot" Brent yelled in his face i saw Ash look round and before any of us could react he punched Brent in the face

"Andy take Mar away from here...NOW" I yelled at him as he took Mar in the direction of English, he looked back and i nodded at him to keep going, me and Frankie went to grab Ash off Brent

"Ash, come on he isn't worth it!" Frankie yelled at him pulling him off

"Marilyn helps us" i yelled pulling Brent off the floor which turned out to be a bad idea since he punched me in the stomach _ouch_ i winced and doubled over

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" CC yelled at him "She was trying to help you, she was trying to stop Ash kicking the shit out of you and you boot her in the stomach" CC grabbed his collar and pushed him against a wall

"Get the fuck off me freak" Brent growled at CC but he just held on tighter and pulled him back and bashed him against the wall

"Say sorry to my girlfriend first!" CC snapped

"What for, i didn't say sorry for getting my friends to jump her so why would i say sorry for hitting her" He smirked

*CC POV*

I saw red! This ass hole made Corey lose Rebel, i was going to kill the bastard i brought him forward and hit him against the wall even harder, i kept doing it, at one point i looked at Frankie she was kneeling down next to Corey and was looking at me willing me not to hurt him anymore

"CC Stop" Frankie yelled frantically

"No he killed our baby" I yelled tears making my vision blurry i shook my head i refused to let him see me cry i looked at Corey who was now standing next to Ash and Marilyn she looked at me...pleading me to stop. I looked back to Brent who was still smirking i slammed him against the wall again before letting him go. I walked away from him; i walked over to Corey who was clinging to Ashley holding her stomach  
"Guys go get the rest and tell them to meet at the tree house, we need this sorted" I told them Frankie hugged Corey, kissing her cheek before leaving with Ashley and Marilyn. I looked at Corey she was still holding her stomach i walked towards her and wrapped my arms round her, she wrapped her arms round my waist her head was just on my chest and in heals she was just under my chin, i hugged her close to me, i ran my fingers through her short pink hair i put my thumb under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me, she had tear tracks down her face, her bright green eyes glistened with un shed tears,  
"I'm so sorry baby" I whispered to her hugging her again  
"What for? You didn't do anything wrong" She murmured against my shirt i took her hand in mine and wrapped my fingers through hers and started to walk, we were silent as we walked through the dingy grey halls of our high school, we walked towards the front door, the rain was pounding down on the path, we ran straight to my car and climbed in i looked at her, in the few seconds it took us to get the car we were both soaked through, i looked at her and smiled her vest top and shorts clung to her wet skin. I felt lust run through my body from my head to my feet i wanted this girl before me; no not want...i needed this girl. She was always been there for me, since i can remember, I looked back to Corey she smiled at me twisting her nose ring slightly her eyeliner was all down her face i couldn't help it, i leaned over and kissed her red covered lips ever so softly but soon the kiss began to intensify, i pulled her over on to my lap kissing down her neck  
"CC" She giggled pushing away from me "you told everyone to meet us at the tree house and at this rate we won't be going"  
"i wouldn't complain" I winked at her placing my hands on her hips kissing her neck again  
"Sorry CC but i don't want to answer questions as to why were late" She laughed placing a lingering kiss on my lips and climbing back to her seat

"I hate the fact you're so time conscious" I smiled at her

"Nah you don't, it's one of the things you love about me" She grinned at me, i looked out and saw people walking down the road, it was still hot though it was raining, not unusual for California, people were still walking around in shorts and vest tops even though it was pouring down we reached the edge of the woods and walked through, the ground was cracking underneath our feet, her hand was intertwined with mine as we got closer to the gate the rain started to get heavier we reached the tree house and went to the bottom floor, Corey grabbed some new clothes, a pair of black ripped legging and a long sleeved, black top that went to her mid thighs, i grabbed a new top and jeans. Corey walked into another part of the tree house and got changed; she came back out with her make-up removed and her hair tied back with the dry clothes on i smiled and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist and leaned down and kissed her soft lips. I started to deepen the kiss a little, i felt her smile against my lips, and I started to lift the bottom of her top a bit

"_Ahem_" i heard someone clear their throat and turned and saw Jinxx and Frankie

"CC if you don't mind, I'd rather not see you fuck my sister" He smirked at me i looked at Corey and saw she had gone bright red

"Jeremy!" She yelled pulling away from me

"Everyone else is on their way up, what's going on CC?" Jinxx asked me i looked down at Corey who looked away from me as everyone else came through the door

"So what's up CC" Lily asked

"Well remember when me and Corey told you she lost Rebel because she was jumped?" I asked them there was a chorus of nods and yes's "Well Brent was the one that caused her to get jumped, and he was having ago at Ash and Marilyn, and Ash started beating him and then after Frankie pulled him up Corey went to pull him up off the ground and he punched her in the stomach, so i then lost it and started hitting him off a wall till Corey made me stop"

"I'll kill the bastard!" Jinxx roared as Frankie wrapped her hands around his arm

"No Jinxx leave it" She whispered to him

"NO! It's that same if it was you! You guys are my family! No one messes with any of you without dealing with me!" He yelled

"Jinxx calm down" Andy said quietly his arms round Mar's waist his hands resting lightly on her belly he looked at Frankie and Corey and smiled

"So guys on a brighter note...Me and Andy are having a baby" Mar grinned widely as everyone congratulated them i smiled at Andy and took Corey's hand and walking out into the rain

"CC! What are you doing" She yelled at me trying to pull away

"Well, i remember you saying that getting kissed in the rain is romantic" i turned and smiled at her when we were outside and wrapped my arms around her again

"It is CC but not when you've already been out in the rain and its freezing and i have a killer bruise on my belly and i wanna..." i cut her off by pressing my lips firmly against hers in the most passionate kiss we've ever had her arms went round my neck i smiled as i deepened the kiss

*Jakey POV*

_From Syn _

_To me_

_I really wanna come meet you _

I smiled as i read his text, I've been texting Syn from A7X for nearly a week and every time i get a text i smile like a complete idiot, Lily keeps asking who it is I'm texting but i just smile and tap my nose and text him again, he wanted to phone me later after i get back from the tree house, but i know if he did I'd totally forget what to say, in fact I'd lose the ability to speak suddenly my phone started to ring i looked at the screen and it came as unknown so i answered

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Jakey...its Syn" I heard him say down the phone and i gasped

"Oh...oh my god" I breathed

"Are you okay?" He laughed

"Huh?" Came my amazing reply i slapped myself in the forehead "Yeah I'm fine"

"Good, haha wouldn't want you to die before i could ask you out on a date" he laughed

"What?" I asked

"Jakey would you like to go on a date with me? I'm coming to California next week" he asked me

"Yes!...i mean i would love to" I smiled to myself

"Okay, well baby i have to go just now but I'll talk to you tomorrow" He smiled hanging up as i turned and done a stupid happy dance and yelled in front of my friends "I HAVE A DATE WITH SYN GATES!"

*Andy's POV*

"Guys me and Marilyn are going to head home" I smiled leading her out of the tree house, it had finally stopped raining we walked to my car and climbed in, we were sat there for a couple of minutes i was just looking at her, her hair which was just under her shoulders which was now bright red and purple hair, her skin was rather pale but still had some colour in her cheeks, her hazel eyes always stood out from the rest of her face because they looked so clear through her eyeliner, she was skinny, but not too skinny, she always had a smile on her face and always tried to cheer people up

She had on black leather ripped trousers that looked like they were about to fall apart, and iron fist high heeled shoes, her eyes were coated with a thick eyeliner and eye shadow,

"What are you staring at?" She laughed at me

"You" I said simply she smiled at me and started to blush i leaned over and kissed her on the cheek

"Andy...Can i ask you something?" She said quietly as i started the car

"Sure baby, you can ask me anything" I said seriously

"Are you not scared? About having a baby" She asked looking out the window

"Terrified, but i know that we'll be grate parents, we could babysit your 3 month old cousin for 2 weeks while her mum was in hospital then we can do this" I told her simply

"But Andy this will be are baby, we won't be able to give it back" She said to me

"I know that" i laughed as we pulled into her drive way

"I guess we better tell my dad then" She muttered as we walked into her house

"DAD!" She yelled

"Kitchen" He replied we walked through the living room to the kitchen to see her dad and another girl standing there, in black short shorts and a black top on, with long curly brown hair and quite tanned skin she turned round and she looked at me and smiled at me, she had her nose done aswell

"Hey Marilyn long time no see" She smiled

"Hi Juliet" Marilyn mumbled i looked at the girl and she smiled at me again and walked over

"Well, well, well who are you" She winked touching my arm

"Marilyn's boyfriend" I smiled pushing away from her and wrapping my arm round Mar's waist

"We'll see about that" She winked at me

"Oh fuck off Juliet!" Mar snapped eye's blazing

"Make me" She smirked "I'm here for the next two weeks"

"Dad, Me and Andy are having a baby" she yelled at him, he never paid attention to her or Jake the only way they could tell him something was to shout at him, his head snapped up and he looked at me and a huge smiled grew on his face and he ran over and hugged Marilyn and shook my hand

"How do you know it's his" Juliet smirked hand on her hip

"Well he's the old person I've slept with might be a giveaway" Mar snapped taking my hand and walking up to her room, once we entered the huge room i sat on her bed and watched her get clothes from her drawers, her room was red and black, with posters and pictures all over the walls, she had a walk in wardrobe, vanity, chest of drawers and a desk with her laptop sat on the top, all her furniture was panted silver, she done it all herself. I smiled and lay across her queen sized bed it was soooooooooooooooo soft!

"So...who was that?" I asked talking about the girl down stairs

"My idiot cousin" She grumbled bending down to peer into her ginipig's cage

"Well...she doesn't like you much" I stated

"Nope, because I'm better at art and music and my dad lets me do basically what i want" She shrugged her shoulder walking over to me "I'm going for a shower...do not leave the room" she said kissing me

"Yes ma'am" i saluted as she walked out the door i walked over to her TV and turned it on, i was sat watching Sponge Bob for god knows what reason and i heard a knock at the door and it opened and there stood Juliet

"Yes?" I asked lying back down on the bed

"Andy why are you with her?" She asked looking down at me _how the fuck did she move so fast _

"Well, i love her?" I told her it sounded like a question she crossed her arms and looked at me

"I don't think the baby's yours" She said simply

"Why's that?" I asked leaning up on my elbows

"Well...one she's a slut and two she's not me" She smiled her voice becoming huskier each word she said and suddenly she was sat across my hip

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled trying to push her off me

"Nope" She smirked leaning down, _that's it!_ I snapped pushing her off me and on to the floor

"Juliet! What the hell are you doing?" I heard Marilyn yell i turned and saw her at the door and smiled

"Trying to have sex with him...what else" She winked i walked over to Marilyn who was stood in shorts and a vest top her red hair sitting in a pony tail at the back of her head i took her hand in mine and smiled down at her

"Get out of my house...NOW" Marilyn screeched as her dad came running up the stairs

"What happened?" he asked frantic

"Juliet tried to sleep with Andy" Marilyn cried

Simon looked at Juliet eyes blazing as he walked over to her and grabbed her off the floor "Get out my house and don't come back! I don't like people disrespecting my family!" He roared pulling her from the room, i had never seen in that mad, it was kind of scary, about half an hour passed and me and Marilyn were now looking through her wardrobe for a dress for Jinxx and Lacy's mums lunch party thing, i had my arms round her waist and i looked down at her and smirked

"Somehow i think those clothes would look better on the floor" I winked

"Oh you think?" She smiled raising her eyebrow

"Oh yeah" I smiled picking her up and taking her to the bed kissing her softly

*Frankie POV*

"Jinxx?" I turned to my boyfriend who was sprawled out on my bed

"Yes love?" He turned to me and smiled

"When do you want to get married?" I asked looked down to my black quilt cover, he reached over and took my hand in his and smiled

"How about June?" He smiled

"Sounds good" I smiled at him

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?" I asked him laying down next to him and pulling the covers over myself

"A shirt, skinny jeans and Converse what about you babydoll?" he smiled kissing my fingers

"A dress and iron fist heels" I smiled hugging into him he wrapped his arm round me

"I could honestly get used to this" I smiled

"Get used to what?" He asked looking at me

"Falling asleep with your arms wrapped round me" I smiled he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, he pulled back slightly and looked at me

"So what are we watching?" he laughed looking to my TV

"Well...we could watch Haunting in Connecticut" I smirked bringing my planner up and putting it on i hugged into his side as i fell asleep, Tomorrow was going to be hell, because we can't be our selves

*Ash POV*

"MUM! I'm home!" I yelled opening the door to my house i had a hold of Marilyn's hand and was bringing him through to the living room

"In the kitchen sweetie" She yelled back

"So...i get to meet your mum?" Marilyn smirked kissing my neck as i pulled him forward into my kitchen my mum was stood at the sink washing some of the dishes i heard the patter of tiny feet before they came into view, i bent down and picked up my two little dogs Killer and Tokyo

"Ashley who's this?" My mum asked looked at Marilyn, my mum looked like me, or well i looked like her, but a male version, Marilyn walked over and took me hand

"Well, this is Marilyn...My boyfriend" I smiled looking up at him

"Well...hello Marilyn do make yourself at home" she smiled her normal smile but i saw something behind it "Can i talk to Ashley in privet please?"

"Sure Mrs Purdy" Marilyn smiled walking to the living room

"Your boyfriend?" My mum asked crossing her arms

"Yes?" I replied though it came out as more of a question then an answer

"Ash...I don't want you having a boyfriend, i don't like it" Mum said seriously

"What?" I practically yelled at her

"I don't like it, i don't want him in my house, you know how i feel about gay people" She said turning round

"Tough, deal with it or I'm moving in with dad" I snarled storming from the kitchen taking Marilyn's hand and storming to my bed room, he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks, my room was black but was covered in hello kitty posters and band posters

"Quite a contrast baby" He laughed sitting on my bed i walked over and straddled him wrapping my arms around his neck

"Oh well, i am contrasting" I winked kissing him, he soon deepened the kiss and after a while he pushed me off his lap and broke the kiss and sat me on the bed

"Let me do something" He smiled pulling down my trousers and my boxers along with him, slowly he inched closer and closer to me and then placed his mouth around the tip and started to slowly take me into his mouth, i put my hand over my mouth to suppress a moan, as he started moving faster, grazing his teeth against me i shook as i felt my release coming

"Oh my god" I moaned quietly as i felt the coil tighten each time he grazed his teeth against me "OhMyG-" i cut myself off throwing my hand over my mouth as i got my release i looked down at Marilyn and he smiled up at me

"Did you...?" i asked pulling my jeans up

"Yep" He smirked looking at me he leaned in and kissed me..._salty_


	3. perfect weapon

**Chapter 3**

*CC POV*

I looked at the girl lying next to me, her pink and red hair was framing her face making her look younger then she actually was, her lips which were a natural pale red colour looked as though they were smiling slightly. She was lay next to me in her bed, she had on a hello kitty top and shorts, she always put on a smile for people, and tried to make them feel better, even when she couldn't make herself feel better, i smiled and started thinking to the night when we conceived Rebel

_*Flash back* _

_I turned around my eyes scanning the room for my girlfriend; she was stood with her back to me searching through a drawer for a t-shirt. She already wore a pair of black and red hotpants but her top half was bare except from her pink hello kitty bra. I giggled slightly under my breath and stood up silently from my sitting position on her bed. I walked silently across the carpeted floor, pulling my top up over my head and throwing it behind me. Corey stood up straight in front of me and I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. _

_"Fucking hell CC! I shat myself!" She slapped me playfully and turned around to face me. I laughed lightly and pulled her closer to me, my hips grinding into hers. She gasped slightly and her cheeks turned a gently crimson red. _

_"Christian! My dad is downstairs!" Corey whisper yelled at me_

_I smiled down at my girlfriend, she still hadn't put her top on yet and she suddenly seemed to realise I was topless. She looked up and me smiling. _

_"Well I suppose we could...But we have to be quiet." She whispered _

_I leaned down and kissed her lips passionately and wrapped my hands even tighter around her waist, her hands slid around my neck and I tilted my head to the side pushing my lips further into hers, I turned and pushed her back towards her bed. She didn't let me go and I didn't stop kissing her sweet, sweet lips. I laid her down gently on the bed slipping my hands down to the waistline of her shorts; I slipped my thumbs down and hooked them over her pants and shorts. I smirked up at her and she placed her arms around my waist. I pulled them down briskly and threw them down onto the floor. I straddled her hips and pushed down slightly, her response was just what I had hoped for. She moaned gently under my pressure and I smiled softly. She slides her hand down and unbuckled my belt and popped the buttons. I pulled my trousers and boxers off, putting them down on the floor. _

_"Are you ready baby?" i asked looking down at her _

_She nodded up at me and smiled, with a slightly nervous look on her face. I swallowed the lump building up in the back in my throat and reached down and pulled out a condom packet and went to open it. Corey placed her hand on my arm and looked at me. _

_"Leave it..." Corey murmured _

_I looked at her, my eyes widened slightly. _

_"You sure?" i asked looking into her eyes _

_She nodded and I threw the unopened packet onto the carpet and placed my arms on the bed beside her head. Corey leaned up and kissed my neck and chest roughly, my arms began to shake gently and I felt Corey buck up her hips underneath me, beckoning me silently. I slid myself in between her legs as I felt the contact, I moaned quietly. Corey dug her nails into my shoulders blades. I groaned shakily and started to thrust deeply into the lassie underneath me, she was breathing deeply and rasping slightly in her throat. With each of the rough movements of my hips I placed a kiss on her neck, biting it softly. I brushed the hair off her face and kissed her forehead lovingly. She leaned up and bit down on my throat roughly sending shivers down my spine. A coiling spring was winding up inside of me, an urge to release becoming more than I could bare. I started to increase the speed, slowly at first before picking it up incredibly fast. Corey arched her pelvis up underneath my shaking body. I groaned slightly loud in her ear and she quickly clamped her hand over my gaping mouth, she slowly removed her hand and placed one finger over her lips, begging silently with her eyes for me to keep the volume down. My spring was found wound back to full capacity, poised and ready to burst forward. I whispered in Corey's ear. _

_"Baby? I can't hold onto this any longer..." _

_Corey nodded and didn't say anything, I let myself go and felt a surge of pleasure and relief flood over my body. Corey gasped and pushed her face into the bed in a wild attempt to not be heard. I pulled myself out her and collapsed heavily onto her chest, before rolling off and lying beside her naked body. Corey kissed my nose softly and placed her hand on my bare chest. _

_"I love you..." _

_I smiled and kissed her cheek in return._

_"I love you too babe..."_

_*End Flash back* _

I smiled at the thought but now i had a small problem, i went to get up and go to the bathroom and use the excuse to have a shower, i turned and saw her stir in her sleep, and slowly her eyes started to open and she looked at me climbing out of bed

"CC where are you going?" She yawned moving round to her side, her top riding up a bit showing the angry bruise on her belly

"I'm just going for a shower" I smiled looking at the clock _23:00 _shone in bright green numbers

"At this time?" She asked leaning on her elbow

"Yeah" I smiled standing up forgetting about my problem she giggled a bit

"Yeah...now i see why" i felt my cheeks heat up slightly knowing i was blushing covering myself quickly "CC we have been out nearly a year, nothing i haven't seen before" she giggled slightly which caused me to blush even more, Corey then got up on to her knees on the bed and came over to me wrapping her arms round my neck kissing me softly

"Want to help me get rid of the problem?" I whispered in her hear playing with the hem of her top

"Maybe" She winked at me

"I think since you love me you should help, and since we have the house to ourselves" I smiled at her leaning down and kissing her neck lightly pushing her back onto the bed i climbed on top of her pulling her top over her head...

*Ash POV*

I was getting ready for Jinxx and Lacy's mum's dinner party and Their dad was going to be there aswell as Lily and Corey's real mum, though they call Amanda mum, we had to dress smart in button down shirts and dress pants and smart shoes, i had on a white shirt black dress pants and loafers once i was done i walked down the stairs

"Bye mum!" I yelled shutting the door and walking the short distance to Lacy and Jinxx's mums house when i got there i saw lots of smart looking people, amongst the group i saw my friends

"Hey guys" I smiled running over to them

"Hey Ash" Lily smiled i looked them all over, they guys seemed to be wearing the same as me, i looked at the girls; Frankie had on a light blue dress that came to above her knees and she had on silvery strapped high heeled shoes, her make up was light, and she had studs in her lip rather than rings, Corey had on a white dress and next to no makeup and her hair curled and black strapped heels, lily had the same as her sister, Lacy had on a black dress her hair in a pony tail same makeup as the rest of the girls and studs rather than rings aswell, Marilyn had on a black and red dress black heels, no makeup and her hair straightened, Jakey had her hair up as normal no makeup and again studs, and a plain dress aswell

"Wow, we look normal" I laughed wrapping my arm round Marilyn, like the rest of the couples i looked over and saw who i thought to be Corey and Lily's mum, since they looked a lot like her, she started to walk towards us she had on a suit and heeled gray shoes long red curly hair and brown eyes, she was pretty.

"Hello kids" She smiled standing behind Lily and Corey

"Hi mum" Lily chirped

Marilyn smiled from next to me, and she smiled back at her eldest son

"Karen" Corey smiled lamely holding CC's hand

"Corey, I'm your mum" she said sternly

"No you gave birth to me, you've never acted like my mum" Corey narrowed her eyes taking CC and walking away before she said something she knew she's regret

"That girl" Their mum muttered walking over to Amanda

"So, why are we all dressed normal" I asked

"Because Amanda is hosting for her new clients and we can't be dress normal in case we scare them off" Frankie laughed

"Well, you guys are pretty scary looking" I looked and saw Amanda smiling at us

"Thanks mum" Jinxx laughed

"Jeremy...where's Corey went?" She asked looking round the group

"Well...Karen came over so she left, i think she went inside" Frankie pointed out

"Ah, okay well have fun kids" She smiled before walking away

"Come on lets go inside" Jake smiled taking Lacy's hand and walking in

We all followed him, i turned back and saw Lily running and hugging some guy he had dark raven black hair, was quite tall and had dark blue eyes, next this i saw was his mouth connect with hers, i nudged Marilyn

"Who's that?" I asked looking behind us again

"Oh that's Darien Lily's boyfriend, he's in college so she doesn't see him much" Marilyn shrugged pulling me through the door into the big dining room as soon as i walked in i regretted it there stood in a blue shirt and black jeans was Brent, he was grinning at us all, an evil glint in his eye as we all sat down to take our seats, Karen was sat between Marilyn and Corey, CC Next to her and Me next to Marilyn, next to Me was Andy across from him was Mar, and Brent, then Frankie and Jinxx, Lacy, Jake and Lily were sat near the end of the table and Jakey was on the other side of Brent..._great_

"So Mrs Ferguson" Brent looked to the older version of Corey and smiled

"Yes?" She replied in a brisk tone

"Did you know Corey liked girls?" He smiled innocently

"No...No i didn't" She replied looking at Corey why rolled her eyes and started to eat her dinner

"Yes and Marilyn is gay" Brent laughed, he honestly thought he was being funny, i felt pressure on my leg and looked down and saw Marilyn's hand on my thigh i looked up and smiled

"Well he lived with me so of course i knew that, i have no problem with it" Karen smiled, continuing to eat her dinner i looked over at Brent and smirked

"Fag" He smiled at me

"Pardon me?" I heard Amanda snapped looking at Brent

"Well he is" Brent stated

"And that has nothing to do with you! You will not treat my guests like that" Amanda yelled at him i looked over and saw a woman glaring at him

"Brent...Home now!" She glared

"Who's that?" I whispered over to Marilyn

"Brent's step mum one of my mother's biggest paying clients" He whispered back...

*2 months later Marilyn's POV*

I looked across the class room at Andy, we had broken up last night over the stupidest thing ever, but because of the whole pregnancy thing i can't control my emotions, i am heartbroken i can't believe it happened but I'm going to get him back today, well at least I'm going to try, Corey, Frankie, CC and Jinxx knew we broke up. I felt tears come to my eyes again; i raised my hand for the teacher's attention

"Yes Marilyn?" He asked, Andy looked round at me i saw the hurt in his eyes when he saw me crying

"Can i go to the bathroom please?" I asked wiping away more tears before they fell

"Yes i guess" He said before turning back to the bored, i got up and walked out of the class room and went to the old one at the back of the school, i walked in to the class room and sat in a corner up the back and let the tears fall from my eyes, i don't know how long i was in there for but the door opened and closed again i looked up and i was staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes, i felt tears come to my eyes again but he reached out and wiped them away

"Marilyn...I'm sorry" He whispered looking down at the floor

"What for?" I questioned

"Breaking up with you last night" he said looking down at the floor

"Andy, it was my fault, i was being an idiot" I laughed at him

"Marilyn...i don't think we should get back together" He said still looking down

"What why?" I asked him

"Because, i don't think it's fair, since we broke up over something stupid last night, who's to say we won't again?"

"Andy...Do something for me?" I asked him placing my hands on his cheeks

"What?" He asked placing his hand over mine

"Look me in the eyes and say you don't love me anymore" I told him looking into his clear blue eyes

"Impossible" He breathed looking me dead in the eyes and crashed in lips to mine in the most passionate kiss of my life we pulled away gasping for breath

"What time is it?" I leaning my forehead against his

"Half five baby" He smiled kissing me softly wrapping his arms around my waist

"Why have i been here this long?" I asked laughing slightly i put a hand on my already growing stomach "Help me up?" I whined

"Sure thing baby, I've got you" He smiled looking down at me, once he helped me up he turned round and looked me dead in the eye "Marilyn Pitts your my world, and knowing how much it hurts to be a part from you for even a day scares the living hell outta me, i can't live without you" His face got closer to mine "I refuse to" He breathed placing his lips on mine, it was one of those kisses that make you go week at the knees

*Ash POV*

I was currently lying on Marilyn's bed butt naked while he sucked me off, i groaned in pleasure as he grazed his teeth against me, his mum was out for the day and he wanted to take advantage of that, so he basically attacked me...not that i minded

"Marilyn" i groaned as he started going faster, using his hand aswell as his mouth, moving his hand slowly too slow for my liking, i groaned again in frustration at my boyfriend, knowing he was doing that just to tease me

"Marilyn...I'm home!" we heard his mum shout up the stairs but rather then stopping what he was doing he kept going, i put my hand over my mouth to stop any sound coming out, Marilyn increased his speed i tried to muffle my moans in his pillow which kind of worked i got my release and Marilyn came up and lay next to me

"_ahem_" Both me and Marilyn looked at his door and saw his mum stood there looking at us with a look of what looked like humour on her face

"MUM GET OUT!" Marilyn yelled

"No sex in the house" She laughed walking out and closing the door behind her

"That is why we need to stick to your house, my house and the tree house" Marilyn mumbled into my chest as i started laughing and he hit my chest playfully

"Baby that's not funny" Marilyn whined "Why did she want me over to stay again?" he moaned to himself

"Babe you're nearly twenty and your acting fifteen" I laughed again

"You're a dick" He narrowed his eyes at me, i placed my hand on his cheek

"And you love me for it" I laughed kissing him softly before getting up from the bed, i grabbed my jeans and boxers from the floor and pulled them on, i looked round the blue and black room, it was quite well furnished, Marilyn had a very posh looking room at his mums house so to speak, he had a desk with his computer on it, a black ebony wardrobe and matching chest of drawers, black mahogany wood bed, and light brown laminate flooring, with a black rug with blue designs on it, i walked over to the door and grabbed my shirt off the handle and pulled it over my head

"Ash?" Marilyn asked from his place on the bed i looked at him and smiled picking my socks up off the floor

"Yes?" I replied sitting on the edge of the bed pulling my sock on

"You know...with your hair up you look weird" I heard Marilyn giggle

"How do i look weird?" I asked turning round and raising an eyebrow at my boyfriend

"Well, I'm used to seeing you with it down" He laughed wrapping his arms round my waist

"BOYS" We heard his mum shout from down stairs, i looked over at Marilyn he was still shirtless but had his skinny jeans on, i took his hand and we headed down the stairs

"What mum?" Marilyn asked as we reached the bottom step

"Ashley's mum is here" She smiled i looked at Marilyn and kissed him before i left but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug

"Ashley...I love you" He whispered into my ear, at first i lost all train of thought, then what he said registered and i smiled and kissed him again

"I love you too" I smiled pulling away from him walking out the door with my mum

I walked down the drive and into my mum's car, when she got in she slammed the door...Hard, i looked over at her wide eyed "Mum, what the hell?" I asked

"I told you, i don't like him" She snarled starting the car

"Well i love him, let me out the car" I said trying to open the door

"No you don't Ashley, your 17 you don't know what love is" My mum snapped

"YOU AND DAD HAD ME WHEN YOU WERE 17!" I yelled leaning over and unlocking my door, i slammed it and started to walk to the tree house i knew no one would be there just now, and i needed to be alone, before i actually hit something, i was walking through the woods when it started to rain

"Great...just fucking great!" I yelled up towards the sky and started walking again, i was getting closer to the tree house so i got my key from the chain around my neck and unlocked the gate, locking it again before going into the tree house, i climbed up to the second part where i put spare clothes, peeling off my wet shirt and putting on a dry one along with boxers and jeans, this tree house was pretty sturdy, but then it would have to be, it looked like a normal tree house on the outside but on the inside it actually looked like a house, but unlike a real house, this was built with metal, considering how big the tree was it could hold all of us in it, and nothing it in would get wet, i looked at my phone 8:30 flashed on my screen, after that i turned it off knowing my mum would try to phone me, i climbed down from the tree house and started walking

*Marilyn Manson POV*

"Ash please pick up, please" I mumbled as i phoned my boyfriend, i saw him storm away from him mums car, it was now half past midnight and no one had seen any sign of him

"Hello. You have reached Ashley, i can't come to the phone right now, but feel free to leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you...Beeeeep"

"Ashley Purdy pick up your fucking phone! I swear to god, none of us can find you, please baby, I'm scared" I cried hanging up, i climbed into bed and closed my eyes trying to stop the tears falling

"Marilyn?" I heard Corey say coming into my room my mum had demanded her and Lily come and stay with her this weekend

"Yeah?" I whimpered pulling my covers back and sitting up in my bed

"Marilyn, it's going to be fine, we'll find him" Corey assured me, climbing in next to me, like she did when she was a kid "I promise" Corey said taking my hand i was close with my little sisters i was protective of them.

"But what if something bad has happened?" i asked i felt the tears in my eyes again i brought my other hand up and wiped them away falling asleep

"Marilyn your phones vibrating" Corey whispered shaking me slightly

"You answer it" I mumbled into my pillow looking at my half asleep sister

"Hello?" Corey answered rubbing her eyes lightly putting the phone on speaker

"Corey?" I heard someone cry on the other line

"Who's this?" she asked

"It's Ashley" he mumbled

"Ashley!" she yelled "Where the fuck are you?"

"I don't know" He cried down the phone, after hearing him crying i took the phone off Corey and spoke softly "Ashley, Baby you need to calm down and tell us where you are and we'll come get you"

"Marilyn I'm scared i don't know where i am" Ashley cried again, i heard a slur in his talking

"Baby...are you drunk?" I asked him

"Yes" He whimpered

"Ash, look at any sign and tell me what it says" I told him softly

"I'm outside a bar" I heard him shuffle a bit "It's called DownUnder"

"I know where that is!" Corey yelled pulling her slippers on

"Don't worry baby, were coming to get you, stay put" I said hanging up and grabbing my jumper and my jacket off the door

"Corey how do we get there?" I asked unlocking the front door

"Keep driving in a straight line and I'll tell you when to turn" She said grabbing her jacket and walking out after me, i unlocked my car and climbed into the driver's seat Corey in the passenger we drove straight for about half an hour and took the first right, i could hardly see anything it had started raining again about ten minutes ago

"There's Ashley!" Corey yelled pointing out the window, i looked over and saw him standing in the rain clothes totally soaked through, i stopped the car and climbed out before i did i turned to Corey

"You stay put, and don't try and argue I'm 20 soon, and you're in a vest and shorts and there's a bunch of pervy guys here" I said pointing at her, i climbed out the car and ran to Ashley

"Marilyn" He cried as i wrapped my arms around him, "Marilyn I'm scared" he cried wrapping his arms round my waist

"I know, come on let's get you home" I whispered kissing his head pulling him over to the car he came over with me and sat down in the back

"I'm cold Marilyn" He sniffed shaking slightly, i took my jumper off and handed it to him

"Take your shirt off and put that on" I told him starting the car and putting the heat up full, once we were back at our house i took Ash up to my room Corey went back to hers and Lily's room, i gave Ash some dry clothes to put on and looked at the clock as he changed **4:30am **flashed in big green lines on my alarm clock, i looked at Ashley, he was fully changed and had put my jumper back on i took his hand and brought him over to the bed pulling the covers over him and wrapping my arms round him

"Marilyn...i want you" He whispered as he started to kiss my neck

"No...Ashley you're drunk, and I'm not taking advantage of that" I whispered back "Plus you're not 18 yet"

"So? I don't care i love you" He smiled

"I love you too, and i think you should go to sleep" I whispered closing my eyes

"Fine but you owe me" He whispered, nipping my neck _that's going to leave a mark _i thought to myself falling asleep


	4. Rebel yell

**Chapter 4**

*Jake POV*

"Lacy, do you wanna go to the beach later?" I smiled over at my girlfriend who was lying across my bed

"Sure" She grinned "what's the occasion?"

"I'm i not allowed to take my girlfriend out?" I asked kneeling over her now taking her hands in mine and intertwining our fingers together

"Well yes you are" She laughed as i leaned down to kiss her

"Knock, knock" My dad smiled walking into the room i moved from basically straddling Lacy

"What dad?" I asked walking over to the door

"Well i was coming to ask if Lacy was staying for dinner" My dad smiled at me

"Sure, if she wants to?" I looked over at Lacy who nodded her head and smiled, she had died her hair again, it was now dark red, nearly burgundy colour with a rainbow fringe and bangs, and it looked pretty cool, she had red rings in her spider bite piercings' she got her nose pierced last week too. Her eyes were an amazing bright jade stone green, i loved them, and every time I looked at them I fell in love all over again Lacy currently had on a black batman top, and purple high waisted shorts black tights and red converse.

"So, Simon what are we having for dinner?" Lacy asked coming to stand beside me smiling at my dad

"Stake and mash potatoes" My dad smiled walking out of my room i wrapped my arms round Lacy's waist pushing her over to the bed, not forcing her though

"Jake, what are we going to be doing at the beach tonight?" Lacy smiled kissing me softly

I kissed her back before replying "Just for a walk, thought i would be romantic for once"

-At the beach-

Me and Lacy were lying on a blanket on a grassy bank next to the sand, we were looking at the stars and listening to the waves crash down on the soft while California sand hearing the waves was sorta relaxing for what i was about to say

"Jake this is amazing! I can't believe you have a privet part of the beach!" Lacy grinned hugging me; i wrapped my arms round her waist

"Lacy...I'm ready" I whispered in her ear she pulled back slightly "But only if you are"

"Jake...I'm ready too" She smiled, after that i connected my lips with hers, laying her on the ground ever so gently, still kissing her soft lips, we pulled apart, and i pulled her top over her head and threw it behind us i smiled at her kissing her again, i started kissing down her neck, nipping slightly at her skin, i kissed and nipped her pulse point and was rewarded with a light moan from her i smiled and started kissing back to her lips, kissing her again, a slow passionate kiss, every time my skin touched hers it felt like fire was erupting from her finger tips and going into my nerves

She ran her hands along the hem of my T-shirt, pulling it off and throwing it behind us to join hers, i was now straddling her, i reached round and undone the straps of her bra pulling it off, a light crimson colour started to cover her face and neck, i bet now and kissed her again moving slightly putting more pressure on my bottom half, grinding into her slightly, receiving another moan. I smiled to myself as i started to pull her purple shorts and tights off along with her underwear, after i got them off i lay them next to us, she brought her hands to the top of my jeans hooking her fingers in them starting to pull them down. I leaned up a bit and kicked them off once they reached my ankles. I grabbed a condom from the back pocket of my jeans, ripping the foil and putting it on, after that I moved so i was between her legs, and slowly i started to thrust my hips, Lacy gasped, pain covering her face

"Lacy, if you want to stop we'll stop, no rush" I whispered to her

"No...i don't want you to stop" She gasped again as i moved slightly I felt Lacy buck her hips underneath me, beckoning me to move, and i did, each thrust getting faster, hearing her moan as her nails dug into my skin i leaned down and kissed her, each thrust i felt a tightening near my stomach, each thrust the feeling became stronger, our moans filling the beach as we both found our releases, i got the extra blanket and covered us, as we tried to get our breathing back to normal, i wrapped my arms round her pulling her close to me, our sweat covered skin glowed in the moon lit sky

"Wow!" was all i could say

"I love you Jake" I heard Lacy whisper in my ear before i fell into a dream filled with me and Lacy

*Ashley's POV*

Ow my head, where am i? I tried to open my eyes and regretted it instantly, the light was to bright, i closed my eyes again and whimpered a little bit, I've never had a sore head this bad, then i felt movement next to me, and an arm wrap round my waist and pull me against them _shit did i cheat on Marilyn _i thought to myself moving away slightly, i tried to climb out the bed but my legs wouldn't hold me up and i fell to the ground with a hard _thud_

"Ashley!" I heard a familiar voice yell but i couldn't place it not when my head was as sore as it was

"Who's that?" I asked quietly

"Its Marilyn you dope!" I heard him laugh helping me up

I tried opening my eyes again with better success; i looked around and saw i was in Marilyn's room. And i looked up from my position on the floor and saw Marilyn looking down on my smiling, he was only in boxers and had a hickey on his neck i looked down at myself and saw i was in, black jammie bottoms and a Slipknot top

"Nice Hickey babe" I commented smirking slightly

"Yeah i have you to blame for that" He smiled joining me on the floor, he leaned down and kissed me softly pushing me down on to the floor and climbing over me, i groaned slightly at the contact

"Hey Marilyn can i borrow your...Oh My God" I heard Lily yell, me and Marilyn broke apart and looked at her she was now covering her eyes "I...um i wanted to borrow your...um your hair spray"

"On my drawers" Marilyn laughed climbing off me and helping me up

"Seriously" I whispered to him wrapping my arm round his waist "Lily you can take your hand away for your eyes"

"Okay...Seriously why?" She asked removing her hand and stepping into the room walking over to the chest of drawers and grabbing the hair spray

"Well, you should have knocked" Marilyn grinned at her

"I wish i had, I'm scared for life now, thanks very much bro" She narrowed her eyes at him walking out the door

"How about we finish what we started" Marilyn winked at me pushing me back onto the bed kissing me softly

*Lily POV*

I walked back to mine and Corey's room, well it wasn't really are room since we didn't have much to do with our mum but were made to stay here every couple of weeks. I walked through the light wooden door to see Corey lying in her bed texting

"Corey?" i asked and she ignored me and continued to text i was guessing either Mar, Frankie or Christian, this time i picked up an extra pillow "COREY!" I yelled throwing at her that got her attention as she shot me a glare

"What!" She yelled back, she really wasn't a morning person, we were polar opposites, apart from the way we dressed, she wasn't a morning person and i was, she hated school and i liked it.

"Up and dressed then you can go back to Amanda's and i can go back to dads" I smiled throwing another pillow at her "Guess what i just walked into"

"What?" She asked now interested in the conversation sitting up in her bed

"Marilyn and Ashley making out, but Marilyn was on top of Ashley and they were grinding into each other" I shivered at the memory

"Ewww!" Corey giggled climbing out of bed, i had on a pink and grey vest top and grey shorts on and Corey had on Black and blue one's on that matched mine

"Corey, you might want to brush your hair" I laughed, all her layers stuck out in weird angles in the morning, it was quite funny, and since our hair was naturally curly made it worse

"Pass me the brush then, and by the way what's happening with your a Darien?" Corey asked turning the curlers on and brushing through her hair

"Were fine, why?" I asked grabbing clothes outta the wardrobe; i threw a pair of shorts, tights and a top at Corey while she finished brushing her hair. She narrowed her eyes at me wrapping her pink hair round the wand and spraying it with hair spray i grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom, i had a black and red checked dress, which came to mid thigh with knee length black socks, i smiled at myself in the mirror, applying my foundation and powder, then my red lipstick, along with Smokey eye shadow and black eyeliner, i walked back to the room to get my iron fist heels and as i walked past Marilyn's room i heard a groan

"GUYS!" I yelled banging the door on my way past, when i walked back to my room Corey was spraying her hair one last time, i looked at my twin sister, she had her pink and red hair in tight curls, light pink lipstick that went with her skin colour, and black eyeliner surrounding her eyes, she had on hot pink shorts, with black tights that looked like they were made from ribbons, a Slipknot vest top on and Hell bunny heels on. I smiled and walked back to my bed grabbing my phone

"Marilyn and Ashley are having sex" I said like it was any other topic

"What?" Corey asked turning to face me

"I heard them" I said looking down at my blackberry seeing if i had any notifications

"And you told me this why?" Corey asked picking her bag up "And are you coming to the carnival?"

"Just in case you walked into the room and yeah i am" I smiled walking to the door

"Lily? Can you drive me to Christians?" She asked smiling at me, she only called him CC when everyone else was there, and I didn't really get why though

"Sure, it's on my way home anyway, and Dad wants you over for dinner tomorrow, no if ands or buts" i told her

"Ewww! I don't wanna come over for dinner, he'll start asking me if I'm moving back in" She whined

"Tough!" I smiled and she narrowed her eyes at me, we walked down to the front door

"WERE LEAVING MARILYN! HOUSE TO YOUR SELF" Corey yelled up the stairs before we walked out into the early California sun

*Marilyn's POV*

"Guys are we all here?" I asked looking round the mini bus; Corey and CC were up front with me and Andy, then Jakey with Syn behind us next to them Marilyn and Ashley, Lily and Darien next to them, Frankie and Jinxx behind Lily with Jake and Lacy next to them

"Yep" Lacy yelled down to me

"Good means we can leave now" I smiled to the driver, we were going to a Carnival just outside of town but none of us could be bothered to drive, it took us an hour and a half to get there. Once we did everyone fucked off! Corey and CC went on the ferries wheel, Syn took Jakey on their date, Jinxx and Frankie were going on all the rides Lily and Darien just wondered off with Jake and Lacy so it was just me and Andy left

"So where do you want to go?" He asked taking my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine

"You pick" I smiled and started walking through the tents till, we went to a petting zoo, i loved all the little animals, none of the big rides would let us on because of me being pregnant not that my clothes hid it very well i had on black skinny jeans with a black vest top and a checker shirt over the top and red converse, and i had my hair tied up and my eyes lined with eyeliner, Andy on the other hand was wearing cowboy boots leather trousers a black t-shirt and a denim waist coat and his hair was just its usual style and he had eyeliner on aswell, we kept walking till we came to a really big tent, it was red and yellow, and super tall Andy smiled at me

"Let's go in this one?" He asked pulling me towards it, we stepped in and i looked around, the walls were adorned with mirrors of all shapes and sizes it was amazing! There was little fairy lights on top off all the mirrors, i smiled and looked at Andy, as he pulled me to the middle of the tent he put his arms round my waist and pulled me against him

"We should dance" He smiled at my confused face and kissed my nose

"Andy...there's no music" I pointed out

"Marilyn" He whispered "Remember i can sing"

He started humming and we started swaying. Then he started singing a song i didn't recognize

"I open my lungs dear, i sing this song at funerals in no rush" He started off and we were still just swaying, i rested my head on his chest smiling to myself

"I will await dear patients of eternity and my crush" he sang slightly louder, i focused on his heartbeat, his velvet voice; i couldn't help but wish that this moment wouldn't end

"I'm home again" He stopped singing and looked down at me smiling "Marilyn i love you and i don't want to live without you. You are my world me without you is nothing, it's like Brian without Stewie, i love you more than i could ever scream" He smiled i laughed as he said the family guy reference and a line from his song, " were like peanut butter and jelly, we fit together" he kissed me softly on the lips before pulling something out his back pocket, he pulled away and i gasped as he opened the box and in side was a red diamond ring, it was a silver band with two hands at each end holding the stone with a crown on top, he slipped it on my ring finger

"This is a promise ring, it means one day i will replace it with an engagement ring" he smiled take my hand and kissing it lightly "I love you...and i never ever want to lose you"

"I love you too" I smiled with tears in my eyes i hugged him again

"I wrote that song about you" I heard him whisper as he kissed my forehead "It's called the morticians daughter"

After standing there for a couple more minutes my phone started to ring

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Mar its half ten we have to go" i heard Frankie say down the phone

"Okay...were on our way" I grinned taking Andy's hand and walking out the tent

"Why are we leaving?" he questioned

"Frankie phoned, were heading home, its half ten" I laughed as we neared the mini bus

"Fuck me" He muttered

"Andy did you forget? I already did" i laughed winking at him as we reached the bus and he pushed me against the door crashing his lips down to mine, once we pulled apart he grinned at me and whispered

"Certainly not" and kissed me again wrapping his arms round my waist, while mine wrapped round his neck tangling my hands in his soft black hair, he groaned lightly

"Guys not that i don't mind the free porn we need to get home" Ashley laughed "Plus you're in front of the door"

"Haha, your funny Ash" Andy laughed opening the door to the bus, and we took our seats at the front, half an hour into the journey home everyone but me, Andy, Cc and Corey were asleep

"Marilyn...what's that?" Corey asked pointing to my ring i couldn't help the smile that spread across my face

"It's a Promise ring" I grinned leaning into Andy who wrapped his arms round me so i was leaning right on his chest

"What's that?" Corey asked looking slightly puzzled

"Well...it means one day Andy will replace it with an engagement ring" I smiled looking down at it

"Oh my god! That's just too cute" Corey grinned taking my hand and looking at the ring properly i couldn't stop smiling the whole way home, we all camped at Ashley's house

"Ash won't your mum freak?" Marilyn asked wrapping his arm round his waist

"Nope she's out of town for 2 weeks" Ash smirked "But we have no alcohol, mum doesn't drink"

"Oh well, you have a huge TV" CC smirked walking into the black and white living room dragging Corey with him i laughed and pulled Andy threw with me

"Well...what do we watch then?" Frankie asked sitting down and leaning against Jinxx

"Well i have the new Halloween 2 DVD" Ash smiled "Scout Taylor Campton is in it"

"I don't like her" I said mainly to myself

"Why not?" Ash asked me

"Well before she was a movie star she was our friend" Andy told him pulling me so i was basically on his lap

"Yeah but she completely fucked us off" CC glared at the table

"Wow...so that films a no" Ash muttered "What about 28 weeks later?" he smiled pulling it from the rack

"Sure...i love Zombie films" Syn smiled wrapping his arms round Jakey who just smiled

"Yeah...i don't but I'll watch it" Corey smiled laying her head on CC's shoulder "Darien?"

"Yeah?" Darien smiled

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" CC asked

"Erm...half 7 tomorrow night" He smiled kissing Lily lightly

"Cool" CC smiled leaning in to watch Ash put the movie in

"Ashley, what's that on your back?" Frankie asked walking over and lifting his top up to reveille scratch marks covering his back

"Um..."Ash muttered turning round "Nothing" he said all too quickly turning slightly red

"Clearly it's something dude" Andy smirked

"Nope, nothing lets watch the movie" He said sitting next to Marilyn who was just smiling

"They had sex this morning" Lily smirked

"You did!" CC asked leaning forward slightly

"Maybe" Ash muttered looking down his face getting even redder

"Ash its fine, were not going to say anything" Corey smiled as CC wrapped his arms round her

"Enough talking Ash put the fucking film on" Jake laughed as Ashley pressed the play button starting the film all the zombies on screen, i loved Zombie films, they made me giggle we had just gotten to the part where the guy turns into a zombie and batters his wife to death, Corey freaked and ran up the stairs and CC followed and they haven't came back down, that was an hour ago Lily and Darien had fallen asleep so had Lacy and Jake, Frankie and Jinxx were still awake so was i, Andy was now asleep along with Syn, Marilyn, Ash and Jakey

"Marilyn..." Frankie looked at me and smiled

"Yeah?" I asked smiling back

"Do you know what you're having yet?" She asked smiling at me I'd had an ultrasound 2 weeks ago and hadn't told anyone yet

"Yeah i do" I grinned

"Oh please tell me?" Frankie smiled

"Well I'm having..."I paused slightly and beckoned her forward "I'm having a boy and a girl"

Frankie looked puzzled for a second then when realization hit her she completely spazzed "OHMYGOD!" she yelled hugging me tightly causing Andy to wake up he looked around for a second and then smiled at me

"Hey baby" he yawned "What's she so happy about" he asked pointing at Frankie

"Well i just told her were having twins" I laughed pulling away from Frankie and leaning against Andy again, who wrapped his hands round my waist resting them on my small but noticeable baby bump

"Well, i can't wait to see what she's like when she's the one having the baby" Andy yawned pulling me tighter to him

"I feel bad for Jinxx" I laughed settling down to sleep

*3 months later*

*CC POV*

Wow i could believe how much has happened lately Black Veil Brides are going on tour, we had made twitter accounts, still getting the hang of it, we have quite a good fan base aswell it's amazing! But Corey, Frankie, Lacy, Mar and Marilyn are getting hate for being with us, the stuff Corey gets sent to her on twitter is horrid. Ash and Marilyn got hate for being a couple since in Kerrang! They only published that Ashley said he was a ladies' man, and people are saying Mar cheated on Andy and that's how she's pregnant

"CC?" Corey asked snapping her fingers in front of my face we were currently setting up the drums for our first gig in Scotland; we were at the _Barrowlands _in Glasgow

"You're spacing again hunny" Corey laughed pulling her drum sticks from her back pockets

"Sorry" I smiled kissing her briefly before setting up my drums again

"Guys we have an hour before we have to be on stage want to go get food?" Jake asked walking towards the door grabbing Lacy's hand on the way out

"JAKE! I was talking to Ash" Lacy yelled and then started laughing and walked away with him we all followed at the opening band started to play, partners in crime which was the girls band didn't go on till half 9 and we went on after them, when we walked outside it was fucking freezing! the sky was a dark blue sort of colour since the sun was setting, i breathed out and saw my breath appear as smoke in the air, i looked down at Corey who was just smiling, we walked over to the take out across the street and got fries since we had to be on soon

"OhMyGod!" i heard as soon as we got out of the take out place and a group of girls came running at us

"You guys are amazing!" one of the group smiled pushing Corey away from me

"Yeah can i get a picture?" Another smiled pushing Lacy away and standing in front of Jake

"Um...Sure" Jake smiled trying to be polite

"I can't stay girls i have to get back to my boyfriend" Ashley smiled walking away with Corey, Lacy Frankie and Mar

"Wow...he's stuck up" a blond girl glared at Ashley's retreating figure

"No...He's not and he happens to be our best friend and we'd like it if you didn't talk to him like that" Jake gave a sarcastic smile as we walked back to the venue

*Lacy's POV*

"Hey Marilyn come over here?" Frankie yelled across the stage

"What's up?" Marilyn asked walking over and standing next to us she had on a black vest top and red skinny's like the rest of us all of us had on heavy black make up and are hair all puffed up

"Stand just here" I said standing her near the front next to her microphone

"Why?" She asked puzzled as Frankie and Corey bent down to her feet

"Guys what the fuck are you doing!" Marilyn yelled as Corey and Frankie pulled out huge nail guns

"Pinning you to the floor, you're pregnant. You can't do the routine" Corey smiled walking over to her and CC's drum kit and flipping her sticks and started to drum a beat to the waiting crowd and yelling into the mic "Are you guys ready?"

Me and Frankie ran out to the mic's and started playing Frankie started jumping about the stage getting the crowd cheering, at one point Frankie done a one handed cartwheel and the crowed loved it!

"Is that all you fuckers got?" I shouted down my mic looking out to the crowd, i felt the sweat drip down from my hair as i played the cords on my Bass

"Come on give us all you've got" Marilyn screamed, i looked behind and grinned at her as the lights dimmed down we knew that the guys were coming on stage i felt Jakes arms go round my waist as Andy kissed Marilyn and leaned down and kissed her belly

"We have something we want to say before we start playing" Andy smiled down the mic causing the crowd to scream "Now, you all know we have girlfriends or boyfriend" He smiled looking at Ash, "but not a lot of you appreciate that fact, we have been with them since before we started the band, and you can say whatever the fuck you want to us" Andy smirked again causing another round of screaming from the crowd "But do not disrespect or hate on our other half's, it's not a good fan base"

"Now, this songs called we stitch these wounds" Andy Roared down the mic as Me Frankie and Corey went to unnail Marilyn to the stage as the guys started playing the crowd screamed in delight as we went and got a drink from the bar where we met Marilyn, we had all changed clothes I now had on black shorts and a Black Veil Brides top and Converse on, Mar had on a yellow vest top with our band logo on it, and black skinny jeans and hell bunny heels, Frankie had on a blue corset white skinny jeans. Corey now had on a short black skirt on and a top with the bat man symbol on it and black high heels with a zip up the side, are hair and makeup was back to the way we had it at the start of the show Marilyn had on a plain black shirt and jeans on

"That was amazing!" Corey grinned as she started to jump in the spot

"Yeah, i love the rush you get from being on stage" Mar beamed sipping her coke

"You weren't that good" We all turned in the direction the voice came from, that stupid girl from outside

"Um...we don't care what you say?" Frankie laughed as she brought her glass to her lips

"Well, you should, you lot are nothing" She spat walking closer to us "The guys are obviously staying with you because they think they have to, not because they want to"

"Bitch you have three seconds to walk away before we do something we won't regret" Frankie growled

"Well, i might try and see if i can get Andy's attention by the end of the night" She grinned looking at Mar

"Well, no you won't because we love are girlfriends or in Ash's case boyfriend, and we suggest you leave...now" we all looked behind the girl and saw Jinxx stood there along with the rest of the guys she looked shocked for a second before walking back to her friends, we all started laughing as people from the crowd came over and asked for pictures and autographs, it was about half 3 when we went back out to the bus

"Guys!" Corey grinned from her place on CC's back "That was amazing!"

"I know, i can't wait for the next one" Frankie smiled from beside Jinxx

"Well to bad Mar can't do any of those flips you three were doing" Andy Laughed opening the door to the bus letting Marilyn go in first

"Seriously though I'm going to be dead tomorrow" Corey muttered laying her head into of CC's falling asleep

"What i don't get is how you can do flips while playing bass, and guitar and drums and still keep the rhythm " Ashley asked locking the door behind him

"We all done gymnastics since we were little and were really good at it" I winked at him

"Chris...you might want to get her to bed" Andy Jinxx smiled looking at Corey who was knocked out we all laughed quietly as CC to her to their bunk


	5. Unbroken

**Unbroken**

*Corey POV*

"CC" I yelled up the stairs to my boyfriend we had just moved into a house with Frankie and Jinxx and Ash and Marilyn, Marilyn and Andy, Lacy and Jake, Jakey and Lily it was huge! We had a huge garden aswell, were all 18 now and from the Money from our last tour and are CD's selling we are kinda rich, the hall that i was standing in now was red with a black carpet, and a spiral stair case. We had photos on the walls of all of us from gigs and just being stupid, pictures with family aswell, we all the same room set out but different colours, Lacy and Jake's room was red , Frankie and Jinxx black and white, Ashley's and Marilyn's pale green and blue mine and CC's room was Purple and blue and was basically the same set out from my room at Amanda's house, but we had a huge bed and an on suite, Marilyn and Andy's room was dark blue but they had a baby nursery as well as their own bathroom, Lily had a hot pink and black room and Jakey had a black and green room, we all had our instruments in our rooms aswell.

"Corey, baby I'm coming" CC yelled walking down the stairs

"Well come faster!" I shouted

"Is that appropriate to say Corey" Frankie laughed from the living room i walked over to the black leather sofa

"Yes it is" i winked climbing over the top sitting next to the now red headed girl we had a 52 inch TV ,playstation and a Wii, are living room was white with black patterns on the wall paper and laminate flooring with a black fluffy rug, 3 couches and a love seat

"Corey are you ready?" CC asked walking into the living room looking rather dashing he had on a suit since we were going out to dinner with my dad

"Yes" I smiled walking over to him

"Well i must say" CC smiled kissing me softly taking in my appearance i had on a black dress that basically just covers my butt, and black high heeled boots with purple tights, my now black and pink hair was curled and my eyes were all black with red lipstick

"You my dear look good enough to eat" he whispered in my ear his voice was husky as he nipped my neck lightly

"Can you two go five minutes without trying to rip each other's clothes off?" Andy asked as he walked past

"Andy?" I smiled grabbing the back of his hair pulling him back "Fuck you" I grinned walking towards the door with CC close behind i looked back at him he had on a proper suit, and his hair was tied at the nape of his neck

"Baby you look so weird with your hair tied back" I laughed climbing into his VW bug

"Baby you look weird every day so shut it" He teased starting the car he looked down at the bandage on my wrist "What's that?" He asked

"A new tattoo that I'll show you when we get home" I smiled at him as we drove the short distance to the restaurant to meet my dad

"Bleh! I don't wanna go in Christian don't make me?" I begged climbing out of the car looking into the yellow and orange coloured sky he walked over pushing me against the car and looked me right in the eye...i melted his eyes are amazing

"Corey Ferguson you will be fine, i know you will, all you have to do is last a couple hours till we get home and i have a surprise for you that you won't get unless you go in there" He smiled wrapping his arm round my waist leading me inside i spotted my dad instantly he had dark brown hair and bright green eyes we walked over to him and he smiled

"Cassandra" He smiled standing up and hugging me

"Corey" i mumbled sitting down across from him with CC by my side

"So Christian are you looking after my daughter?" My dad asked looking at him, i was holding his hand under the table

"Yes sir" CC nodded as we ordered our food, CC got a burger and fries while i got a salad and fish

"Corey, are you sure you want to spend your life with this monkey?" My dad asked and i literally dropped my fork

"Pardon me?" I asked glaring at him

"You heard me Cassandra" My dad said i looked at him and stood up from my seat

"How dare you" I snapped walking away, i heard Christian come after me i felt the tears drip from my face and before i could hide it Christian spun me round and pulled my body close to his

"I can't believe him" I yelled into his chest he wrapped his arms round me i looked to the sky like i had before i went in it was dark blue with little starts covering it like holes in a blanket

"Corey it's alright" CC smiled bringing my face to meet his kissing me softly "So can i see this new tattoo?

"Fine" I laughed pulling the cover off my wrist reviling _**CC **_with a heart round it, i looked at him and smiled he crashed his lips to mine once again, after a few minutes we stopped to get our breath back

"How fast can you drive home without getting stopped?" i asked him grinning

"I don't know but let's find out" CC smirked climbing in the car

*Marilyns POV*

Corey and CC ran through the door and straight up to their room rather fast i looked at Andy and burst out laughing

"Like i said, they can't last five minutes" Andy laughed

"Shut the fuck up Biersack!" Corey shouted down the stairs "The walls have ears" i looked at Andy and started laughing again

"Stop laughing" Andy whined which only made me laugh more and before i could even notice what was happening Andy had pinned me down flat on the couch

"Something on your mind Mr Biersack" i giggled wrapping my arms round his neck

"Definitely " He grinned

"You have a bed room for that" I heard Frankie yell from the kitchen

"Oh well, just don't sit on this couch again" Andy yelled causing me to laugh again

"Erm...No!" Frankie yelled hitting him in the back of the head

"Why is everyone abusing me?" Andy whined sitting up and pulling me with him

"Because it's fun, and you lot bed" Marilyn smiled coming in from the kitchen "You have a gig tomorrow in LA so we'll be leaving early"

"But..." Andy whined

"Dude your 18 not 12" I laughed "Help me up?" I asked I'm 9 months pregnant nearly my due date, and nearly Frankie and Jinxx's wedding

"Fine, come on Mar lets go before i get hit again" Andy laughed we walked up the stairs to our room which was right at the top, Andy opened the door for me

"Thanks" I smiled grabbing a baggie top and shorts "Is it bad i can't wait till I'm skinny again?"

"Not really why?" Andy asked smiling at me

"Because i hate being this size, i can't even play anymore, i just have to sit back stage and help you with your makeup" i said pouting Andy walked over and kissed me softly

"Well, would you rather hurt yourself and the babies or keep them safe?" He asked me

"Keep them safe" I smiled looking over at my dress for Frankie's wedding which was next week

"I seriously can't wait for that since i can sing there" Andy smiled down at me

"I never thought anything would turn out like this" I mumbled

"Like what babe?" Andy asked me looking down at me with a confused look on his face

"Well were both in the middle of making CD's were Famous, I'm Pregnant and Frankies getting married" I laughed brushing my hair "And were still in high school" well right now it's summer so were not at school just now

"Baby calm" Andy laughed pulling me down onto the bed

"I'm calm" I smiled lying down looking down at my belly placing my hand on the top Andy lay down next to me

"Marilyn...i love you" He whispered

"I love you too" I smiled closing my eyes

*Ash's POV"

"Guys we have to leave like now" CC yelled walking out the van to the bus

"It's five in the fucking morning forgive us for being sleepy" Corey mumbled walking down the stairs

"Corey?" I asked walking over to her

"Yes?" She asked looking at me suspiciously i walked over to her

"You have a hickey hunny" I laughed

"I noticed that" She glared at me

"Coffee go...now before you kill someone" I laughed pushing her towards the kitchen, as i grabbed my bass and walked out to the bus

"CC...You gave Corey a hickey" I laughed

"Yeah i know" He grinned "Her and Mar are the only one's still to come out" after waiting about five minutes they came out both holding coffee Corey came in and went straight to the back and went back to sleep while Marilyn just sat down next to Andy

*Lacys POV*

We had just pulled up outside the venue for tonight's show i looked out the window at the huge building across from us, it was HUGE! it was now half 3 in the afternoon and we had to get everything set up, we were all stiff muscled from the long drive here so it was good to stretch our legs, now me and Frankie helped carry in the drums for CC and Corey, we were supporting someone but we weren't allowed to know who till well now we walked into the hall carrying the drums and me, Frankie Marilyn and Corey stopped dead in our tracks at who was stood up on stage setting up microphones

"Oh...My...God!" Frankie gasped there on stage in all there killjoy glory stood My Chemical Romance

"I have just died, tell me i've died" Corey gasped as Gerard Way and Frank Iero walked towards us "Frankie...Have i died?"

"Nope" Frankie squeaked

"You guys are partners in crime right?" Frank asked shaking our hands

"Y..Yeah we are" I stuttered as Mikey and Ray came down to join Frank and Gerard

"Are we seriously playing with you tonight?" Marilyn asked

"Yeah you are, and your boyfriends are the guys in black veil brides right?" Mikey asked smiling at us

"Yeah, but Lily and Jakey's boyfriends don't, Jakey's dating Syn Gates and Lily's with a guy called Darien" Corey smiled

"Well girls were huge fans" Gerard smiled and looked at us "Lets see if i'm as big a fan i hope i am"

"What do you mean" Corey asked him looking a bit confused

"Your Corey right?" He asked smiling

"Yeah" Corey laughed

"Your Frankie" He smiled pointing at Frankie who nodded

"Marilyn?" again she nodded

"Your Lacy?" He smirked at me

"Yep" I laughed

"Jakey" He smiled yet again she nodded

"And Lily" He finished

"Wow looks like you are a big fan" Lily laughed

"I also know, Frankie plays Guitar, Lily Rhythm guitar, Corey Drums, Lacy and Marilyn bass, and Jakey violin" Gerard smiled to himself

"Wow, you're a big fan" Ash laughed walking in

"Yeah, of both the bands thats why we asked if you could support us" Frank smiled running his hand through his hair wrapping his other arm round Gee's waist

"Well do you need help setting up?" Mikey asked, shaking his blond hair out his eyes

"Well you could help carry the drums in? Corey and CC share a kit but its fucking huge!" I laughed lifting up the drum i was carrying

"Sure we'll help, Gee phone the baby sitter and check on the kids' i wanna say goodnight before we go on stage" Frank smiled at his red headed husband Gerard bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips

"Sure thing, i want to say goodnight aswell" He smiled taking his phone out his party poison jacket

"You have kids?" Corey asked smiling

"Yeah three girls, Bandit, Cherry and Lily" Frank grinned

"COREY! Corey, Corey, Corey" CC yelled walking in, and straight to his girlfriend "Fags, Fags, Fags"

"Dude, there mine!" Corey yelled

"Pwease baby" CC pouted causing Corey to giggle passing him them, he took the packet and took a fag out "Corey, can i borrow your lighter?" he grinned

"Christian" Corey smiled and whacked him over the head taking the fag he had just put in his mouth in hers bringing the lighter out her back pocket and lighting it taking along draw and blowing out a cloud of the grey smoke then giving it back to CC

"Thank you baby" He grinned walking out with Mikey and Ray to get the rest of the kit

"Are they together?" Frank asked me

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"Frank, Bandit wants to say goodnight, the twins are asleep already" Gee smiled coming over with the phone passing it to Frank

"Hey babygirl" Frank cooed into the phone "Na'night Angel, be good i love you"

"So are you guys playing first?" Gee asked me

"Yeah, we are, Jake and the guys are going to be standing at the barrier meeting people" I smiled taking the drum part and walking on stage placing my bass at my feet...

"Come on guys i know you can do better than that!" Frankie screamed into her mic playing the cords on her Les Paul

"Come on guys" Corey yelled beating her drums suddenly we heard people screaming and we stopped playing

"Lacy! Jakes been hit" Andy yelled over to me, i dropped my bass where i was stood and ran to my boyfriend, once i got there i saw blood on the floor and a gash in his forehead

"Jake!" I yelled kneeling down next to him taking his hand

"My head hurts" He moaned

"There's a medical crew coming" Gee smiled standing next to me

"What the hell happened" I asked Andy

"We don't know, one second he was shaking some dudes hand, next there was glass in his head" Andy panicked

"Lacy my head really hurts" Jake mumbled tears leaking out of his eyes

"Its alright sweetie, you'll be fine" I smiled reassuringly

"Who's going to play in Jakes place?" Andy asked staring worriedly at his friend

"I can" Frank smiled at them

"Awesome, Frank you can use my guitar" Jake gave him a weak thumbs up from the ground as the medical crew came over

"Can i come with you?" I asked one of the guys

"What's your relation to him?" The guy glared at me

"She's my wife" Jake snapped now holding a cloth to his head everyone looked at us in shock

"I'll explain later" i smiled walking away with Jake and the medical team...

*Jake POV*

Ow my head, what the hell happened to me? I slowly opened my eyes, i heard the lights buzzing over head, and i could smell the bleach and as i opened my eyes bit by bit the white walls came into view...i'm in hospital great just fucking great, i looked around and saw Lacy in the seat next to my bed she still had her clothes on from the concert, Fuck the concert! I looked and saw a drip in my arm i done the first thing i could think to do and pulled it out

"Fuck!" I yelped i heard Lacy stir in her sleep but i was too preoccupied getting the fucking needle out my hand no notice

"Jake! What the hell are you doing!" She yelled running round to the side of the bed

"What happened Lace?" i cried

"You got hit in the head, Frank played in your place don't worry babe" Lacy smiled taking my hand in hers

"When do i get out of here?" I asked looking round again

"Tonight, By the way...you have to explain to everyone that we got married before we went on tour, because you yelled that i was your wife last night" Lacy laughed nervously

"Great" I groaned lying back on the bed listening to the buzzing of the lights above me again

***Ash POV back home after getting Jake***

"So you both have some explaining to do" I smiled at the both of them Jake had stitches on his forehead he was holding Lacy's hand

"Well, we both loved each other, and we knew we wanted to be together so we got married, but we done it in secret" Jake smiled looking at Lacy who blushed

"Why in secret though?" Jinxx asked his sister

"Well...we wanted it to be quiet, and since where sort of famous now it wouldn't be like that if we told you" Lacy said calmly...

*CC POV*

_ ccbvb: to althoughs who were at the MyChem gig that are worried about Jake he is fine, home safe and sound_

I was just doing damage control on twitter a lot of people we worried about Jake after he got hit with the glass bottle and was taken to hospital immediately i was flooded with Tweets saying they were glad he was alright, it was currently 2am 3 days since the gig, and were still in contact with MCR.

_ BVBINSANITY: ccbvb JakepittsBVB Glad to hear Jakes alright _

_ ccbvb: BVBINSANITY yeah we are too, hope you enjoyed the show anyway _

I signed out of twitter and went to find Corey, she had my cigarettes and my lighter and i needed a smoke

"Corey!" I yelled running down the stairs

"Yes?" Corey questioned walking from the living room shot glass in hand i looked at the glass then back at her

"Corey what's that?" I asked when i reached her

"A shot of wine, me and Frankie are seeing what stuff we had in the fridge we could use as shots, Everyone else chickened out and went to bed" Corey grinned i looked down at her since she was quite a bit shorter than me, she had on a tight black t-shirt that came just above her tattoo her hip and a denim waist coat on and her black and red short shorts and black doc martins

"Corey, why have you got shoes on?" I asked slightly confused

"Well honestly i have no idea" She giggled, she's drunk i reached into the pocket of her waist coat and got my fags and lighter

"Corey Frankie bed now" I said blowing smoke in Corey's face

"Nope" Frankie chirped grabbing a bottle of Russian vodka and drinking it straight, she will regret that

"Corey come to bed" I smiled down at my girlfriend leaning down slowly kissing her softly

"Okaii" She giggled

"You...Move it" I said to Frankie who walked up the stairs in front of us

*Jinxx POV...The wedding*

I looked at myself in the mirror i had on a black suit white shirt and black shoes and a red tie, my hair was down and straight, and i had no eyeliner on, today i was getting married to the love of my life, my soul mate Frankie by tomorrow she would be my wife, honestly i couldn't wait

"Jinxx you ready?" CC came into my room, we all had suits and tie's on today Frankie's orders...no jeans or converse

"Yeah...I'm ready" I took a deep breath and walked out of the door of our house

We drove to the church i looked at it from the car, it had been here for over 300 years and when we were kids Frankie always said she wanted to get married here, as we got closer the more nervous i got, fair to say i was shitting it, put me in front of a crowd of people and I'm fine, send me to my wedding and I'm a nervous wreck i got out the car and walked over to my mum and hugged her walking into the church it was decorated in white and red lace, roses at the altar

"Dude chill out" CC said standing in front of me

"I'm getting married in five minutes and you want me to chill out? I'm shitting it!" i snapped at him, letting out a shaky breath and before i could relax the wedding march started

"Shit!" I muttered standing in place Andy beside me smiling i looked round and saw Marilyn and Corey walking up the aisle followed by Lacy Jakey and Lily all wearing blood red dresses with white and red roses Corey and Marilyn went and stood next to CC and Andy smiling at me as they passed next i saw Frankie and my heart started to beat a mile a minute, she looked amazing, her white dress was strapless and corseted at the top and went down into a thin gown and train, her light blond hair was tied up and curled slightly framing her face when she got to the alter i let out a breath and kissed her cheek

The minister motioned for everyone to sit down again, i took Frankie's hand in mine as we started to say our vows

"I Jeremy Ferguson take you Frankie LeVay to be my lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish, threw sickness and in health as long as we both shall live" i smiled at her

"And i Frankie LeVay take you Jeremy Ferguson lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, threw sickness and in health as long as we both shall live" Frankie smiled i saw a tear drop down her face

"if anybody has any reason why these two must not be wed please speak now of forever hold your peace" The minister said "You may now kiss the bride"

I wrapped my arm round Frankie's waist bringing her body closer to mind and gently placed my lips on hers as i placed the ring on her finger i pulled away smiling at her as we walked back down the aisle to get our photo's taken...

Once we were outside, pictures started getting taken, first one of me and Frankie standing at the doors of the Victorian style church, i had my hand round her waist bringing her close to me again for the photo, the next one was me, Corey, Lily and Lacy me in the middle of my sisters, Then me and the guys, Frankie and the girls and then all of us, then Family shots me and Frankie with her mum and my mum and dad, Marilyn, Lily and Lacy. Then just for the fun of it we took a few joke shots, then we got one for the cover of some Magazines which was me and Frankie kissing

"Are we going to the reception now?" CC asked smiling his arm round Corey

"Yes CC we are" Frankie laughed as we walked towards the car that brought Frankie and the girls here

"See you there" Mar waved at us getting in her and Andy's car it took 10 minutes to get to the restaurant we were having the reception in, it was me Frankie and the guys at the head table all to soon it was time for the speeches, i stood up and was given the microphone

"Well, I'd firstly like to thank you all for coming, and secondly I'd like to say how happy i am to finally have Frankie as my wife, when i first discovered i was in love with her i was 12 years old and we were best friends, when we were 14 we each got half a heart tattooed on are forearms, and then at 15 i finally told you how i felt, not under the best circumstances though" I smiled and took her hand "Frankie I'm glad i found you, your my soul mate and i love you" i smiled again and passed the mic to Andy who stood up

"Well, I've known these two my whole life, not counting that Jeremy is my cousin, they've been through so much together and I'm glad they finally got together" He held up his glass "To Frankie and Jeremy" everyone raised their glasses as we got up for the first dance

*Andy POV*

I smiled at my cousin who was now dancing with Frankie a smile plastered on his face i looked around the room, it was now only me and Marilyn who were still sitting down i smiled and took her hand she was eating some of the wedding cake

"Andy...I'm in going into labour" Marilyn said seriously

"What? We have to go...now" I panicked

"Andy, we have ages to wait, plus I'm eating cake" Marilyn laughed

"No Marilyn we have to go now" I said getting more panicky as i said it

"No" she said still eating her cake, i grabbed hold of the table in an effort to keep calm...it wasn't working!

"That's it" I said grabbing the mic off the table "Frankie, Marilyn's going into labour" i said through the mic

"Andy...you're a pest" She muttered standing up and walking to the door, someone had already brought our car round for us and we drove to the hospital

-2 hours later-

"Well miss Pitts seems it's time to push" The doctor smiled at Marilyn who was lying in the hospital bed, she was using gas and air for pain relief and also squeezing my hand "Right now take a deep breath and push"

"It hurts" She cried tears dripping down her face "Andy this is your fault"

"I know, and i'm sorry" I smiled as her grip on my hand tightened

"I can see the head" The doctor smiled "Come on you can do it, Push"

"One more Push" The doctor smiled Marilyn pushed again and i heard a cry i looked down and saw are baby i smiled whipping the tears from my eyes "Still one more to go" I grinned kissing Marilyn's head

"I can't i'm too tired" Marilyn mumbled

"Come on Marilyn you can" I grinned

After more name calling and killing of my hand we had our little girl and our little boy in are arms, i smiled as i looked at Marilyn her face was covered in sweat and her hair stuck to her forehead, i looked at her and kissed her softly on the lips holding our little girl

"What do we call them?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed

"Well i want to call our daughter Bailey and our son Keaton" Marilyn smiled kissing his forehead

"i like them, oh I called Frankie and told her you had them, they're coming over" I smiled at her as Frankie Jinxx, CC, Corey Lacy, Jake, Lily, Jakey Ash and Marilyn walked into the room

"Can i hold him?" Corey asked Marilyn nodded handing Keaton over to her

"He's so cute" CC smiled looking over Corey's shoulder

I handed Keaton over for Frankie to hold as i kneeled down next to Marilyn

"Marilyn i love you so much and i was planning on doing this when we got home but i cant wait any longer i love you and i want to spend the rest on my life with you...Will you marry me?" I asked pulling the velvet box from my chest pocket opening it to revile the gold band and white diamond

"Oh my god! Of course" Marilyn cried as i slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her

"Well, this has been an eventful day" CC laughed handing Bailey back to Marilyn "The doctor said you can come home aswell"

"Good, i hate hospitals" I laughed

"Hey guys, hope were not interrupting anything" i looked round and saw Gee and Frank at the door

"Oh my god! How did you know we were in hospital?" Marilyn Grinned at them as they came forward and hugged her, their eyes looked at the two little people in our arms

"Guessing these are the new arrivals?" Frank asked looking at the twins

"Yeah, this is Keaton" I pointed to the baby in my arms "And that is Bailey"

"Aww there both soooooooooo cute" Gerard grinned "Bailey looks like you Andy"

"Does she?" I asked looking at her she had opened her eyes and they were crystal blue like mine i smiled down at her

"Guys can i get some pictures for twitter? Fans are asking about what happened at the wedding" Lacy smiled holding up her camera me and Marilyn nodded and i sat next to her holding Bailey and she was holding Keaton "Can we get everyone in? And yes that includes you two" she pointed to Gee and Frank and they moved into get into the photo, after it was taken we helped Marilyn get her stuff ready and left to go home, we all ready had car seats set up in the car Marilyn sat in the middle of them after we strapped them in

"Well, this is a new chapter in our life" I smiled as we put the twins in the cot next to the bed

"Yeah" Marilyn yawned i had my arm wrapped round her waist i heard her breathing even out signalling she was asleep i looked over and saw Bailey and Keaton were sleeping and slowly i started to fall asleep with my new family


	6. we stich these wounds

**Chapter 6**

*Frankies POV*

Me and Jinxx were now on a plane to our honeymoon, we were going to Hawaii for a week i couldn't wait, I've always wanted to go, i looked over at my husband who was currently sleeping i smiled and took a photo and posted it to twitter

_ FrankieInCrime: My Husband JinxxBVB Sleeping on the plane to Hawaii, oh and Congratulations to MarilynInCrime& AndyBVB on the birth of their adorable_ _twins _

I put my phone down and after about 5 minutes in started going off, three new tweets i opened up the app and had a look

_ ccbvb: FrankieInCrime awww look at the wittle baby ;)_

_ Katrinabrown95 FrankieInCrime congratulations to you and JinxxBVB _

_ AndyBVB: FrankieInCrime thanks, were putting another picture of them up soon_

I smiled, Jinxx is going to kill CC when we get back, i laughed as the plane landed i shook Jinxx gently

"Baby, it's time to wake up were getting off the plane now" I whispered in his ear

"I'm up, I'm up" He yawned i smiled at his softly kissing him on the lips and helping him up we walked off the plane and got our bags, Jinxx drove us to our hotel i smiled as i looked at the beaches we passed the people surfing and playing in the sand

"Frankie, were here" Jinxx smiled helping me out, we walked into the huge palm tree covered lobby of the hotel, he went and got our room key and we made our way up, as he unlocked the door my jaw became friends with the floor it was gorgeous, the walls were red and yellow, there was a kitchen, a living room and a huge bedroom, i walked into the bedroom and felt tears well in my eyes, on the bed there was roses in the shape of a heart in the middle i looked round at the door, Jinxx was grinning at me

"Like it?" He asked walking towards me

"Like it! I love it!" I yelled as he wrapped his arms round my waist

"And i love you" He smiled kissing me softly walking me backwards to the bed i felt my knees hit the back and i fell, Jinxx falling on top of me i laughed softly as he started kissing my neck

"Something on your mind?" I whispered to him

"Yeah, and I'm making it reality" He whispered back pulling my top over my head i laughed again moving from his grip to the middle of the bed, he looked at me and smirked pulling his top off in the process, he came over to me and wrapped his arms round my waist kissing me again, pulling my body closer to his, his hands went up my back to the clip of my bra, undoing it, and still not breaking the kiss pulled it off me and threw it behind him, his hand went round and grabbed my chest lightly slowly lying me down so i was underneath him again. Grinding into me softly brining his hands down to the top of my black jean shorts popping the button and pushing them down slightly, i lifted my hips and legs so he could pull them down, along with my underwear

"You have more clothes on then me" I whispered in his ear "Lose the pants"

"As you wish" He winked taking them off along with his boxers moving between my legs brushing against me slowly, i groaned lightly in his ear, as his movements became more frequent, and i met him thrust for thrust moans filling the room soon i felt a tightening in my lower abdomen

"I'm almost there" Jinxx groaned in my ear before increasing his speed going faster and harder biting and kissing my neck, a thin layer of sweat covered our bodies as we both got our release after one final thrust his body shook and he collapsed onto me, i ran my fingers through his hair slowly getting my breath back to normal

"I love you Frankie, with all my heart" Jinxx smiled intertwining his fingers with mine

"I love you too Jeremy" I smiled closing my eyes

*Marilyn's POV*

I looked down at my sleeping daughter and smiled, me and Andy had taken them to the park for a walk, he had Keaton in his lap one arm wrapped round his tiny body, Both Bailey and Keaton had blond hair and blue eyes like Andy and I, i looked at Andy and smiled handing him a bottle of milk for Keaton, i looked up from Bailey to see some girls approaching us i smiled at them as they stood next to us

"Can we get your autograph?" One of them asked looking at me

"Sure, what's your name?" I asked her taking the pen and paper she passed me

"Rachel" She grinned looking at Andy then down at Bailey and Keaton "Are they your kids?"

"Yeah, there two days old" I smiled writing her an autograph, she turned to Andy and asked him the same

"Awww there adorable" Rachel grinned looking at them i smiled and picked Bailey up, she started to make little noises so i got her bottle

"We better get home, it was nice taking to you Rachel" I smiled picking Bailey up i turned and smiled at Rachel picking up the baby bag and putting it on my shoulder

"How long till Frankie and Jinxx are back?" Andy asked taking my hand

I thought for a second "Two days till their home" I smiled as we approached our house i heard shouting "Well this should be good i muttered as we got closer

"Corey for fuck sake calm down" I heard CC yell as i walked in

"No i will not calm down Christian!" Corey yelled walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs slamming her door...Hard

"Well, that's mature isn't it Cassandra" CC yelled up the stairs to her

"Fuck you" Corey yelled back

"Well...What's happened here then?" Andy asked putting Keaton in the play pen in the living room

"Fan of BVB sent her a picture of me kissing a her cheek with the caption '_he's mine now_' with a heart round our faces, and Corey tweeted back and she sent another picture, a photo shopped one i might add of me kissing her" CC groaned putting his hands on his face "And now she's too pissed off to even talk to me, and i was going to give her a surprise tonight"

"I'll go talk to her" I smiled handing Bailey to Andy i walked up to Corey's room and knocked and tried to walk in, she had locked it

"Corey hunny let me in" I said softly_H_

"Fine, but you better not have monkey boy with you" I Heard her mutter through the door, after about two minutes the door opened and Corey stood tears rolling down her face

"Corey...it was a fake picture, and i know you know that, CC wouldn't cheat, he's not like that" I told her hugging her "Have you been taking your medication?"

"No, i don't like it, i can concentrate when i do, and it makes my drumming turn to shit" She mutter pulling out of my arms

"Corey you have to" I said sternly

"Why, you and Frankie don't" She shot back

"Because Frankie and I can control our mood's and i was pregnant up until 4 days ago" I glared at her "Corey, we have bi-polar disorder, and the pills help control your moods so your happy not switching between happy and depressed" I told her Me Frankie and Corey had bi-polar disorder, i have type one while Corey and Frankie have type two, mine is a little more extreme than theirs is, but I'm Alright without pills, so is Frankie, Corey on the other hand...not so much we all have very, very, very, very bad days but the guys know how to deal with us which is a plus

"I think i should go say sorry to CC" Corey muttered standing up, i grabbed a brown bottle with a white lid off her dresser and threw it at her

"Take one...now" I told her sternly

"Yes mother" She narrowed her eyes at me, grabbing her water bottle and placing the pill her mouth and guzzling the water i walked over to her

"Open your mouth" I told her she looked at me funny "Corey i know your tricks, you done them when you lived with Amanda and Tasha...Open"

"AHHH" Corey made the stupid noise as she opened her mouth proving she swallowed the pill

"Good girl" I grinned patter her head

"I hate you" She glared walking out the door

"I love you too" i laughed walking down to the living room and putting the TV on

I looked round and saw Corey and CC hugging, i smiled and hugged into Andy's side as he wrapped his arm round my shoulders pulling me closer to him

"We have go back to school soon" Andy whispered in my ear

"Please don't remind me" I groaned he laughed lightly and kissed my head

"Well, were high seniors so we only have five classes" he laughed again i hugged into his side "When do you think Jake and Lacy are going to get back? They were going to see your dad"

"Erm...not too sure, probably not till later" I smiled "What any food?"

"Erm...a chocolate bar" Andy grinned as i got up from the couch and walking into the kitchen to see Corey and CC in a heated make out session

"Guys not in the kitchen we make food in here" said opening the fridge to get Andy's chocolate bar and my strawberries

"Seriously Marilyn" Corey glared at me CC's arms wrapped round her waist

"Dude, Andy wasn't kidding you two really can't go five minutes" I laughed walking out the room just as Lacy and Jake walked in

"Hey Marilyn" Lacy smiled

"Hey guys, how was dad?" I asked looking at Jake

"He's alright, he can't wait to meet the twins" Jake smiled at me, i grinned and walked into the living room

"Well, Andy we have to go to my dad's house soon" I told him handing him his chocolate

"Thank you baby" He grinned opening it

"Welcome, what time is it?" I asked leaning over him to look at the clock

"About half 5" Andy smiled stuffing the chocolate into his mouth

"Well its time to put the twins to bed" I smiled walking over to the play pen picking Keaton up, i looked over and saw Andy still hadn't made a move to get up so i went over and hit his stomach "Get Bailey...now"

"Yes ma'am" Andy said walking over and picked up his daughter

"Corey before you even think of leaving, take your pill's and CC make sure she doesn't hide it under her tongue" I told them both...Fuck I'm turning into my mum i walked into my room Andy behind me i placed Bailey and Keaton in their beds and turned to look at Andy, he had a funny look in his eye, rather than being bright blue, they were darker and clouded over

"You're Gorgeous Marilyn" He muttered wrapping his arms round my waist and pushing me against the door "You really are"

"Thanks, but where's this came from?" I questioned him placing my hands on his chest

"Seeing you with Bailey and Keaton makes me appreciate having you and them aswell, and i wanted you to know that, you three are my world, i love you so much" He smiled his eyes still a dark sapphire blue he leaned his forehead against mine

"I could just get lost in your eyes" I smiled at him as he lips came closer to mine, ever so slowly his lips connected with mine, my hands twisting their way into his black hair i pulled back slightly, and he whimpered and started to kiss my neck

"I need you Marilyn" He murmured nipping at my skin

"Andy we can't what about Bailey and Keaton?" i asked him closing my eyes as he continued to kiss and nip at my neck

"We can be quiet, please Marilyn" He begged against my skin, grinding his hips into mine, anything that i was thinking of saying was now gone and slowly i nodded my head turning out the light, he picked me up wrapping my legs round his waist walked us over to the bed...

*CC POV*

So what we have to look forward, not as many classes new music department and more stupid remarks about our bands or are music, and Prom...the one thing me and Frankie are not looking forward to, Prom is the worst thing in history to happen to 18 year olds!

"CC, are you ready?" Corey asked be peering into our bathroom

"Nearly, have you taken your pills?" I asked she narrowed her eyes at me and nodded "Baby stop being so touchy you have to take them" I smiled walking over to her wrapping my arms round her waist hugging her, i don't understand why she didn't like taking them

"Can we go? I'd rather not listen to my cousin and Marilyn's bed banging off the wall" Corey groaned and as if on cue a small bang was heard from the room next to us Corey grabbed my hand and dragged me out the front door i laughed as we walked out on to the sidewalk, one thing i liked about not being too big and well known yet is that we can still act like normal couples I'm glad we all had each other, i smiled to myself, taking Corey's hand i looked up into the sky, the stars glittered the dark sky, i put my other hand in the pocket of my skinny jeans, feeling the small leather box, i breathed deeply, the warm California nights were a killer if you weren't used to them, me and Corey walked to the park and were now sitting on the grass, i looked at Corey, her black hair stood out against her pale skin, she had purple and red streaks in it and a bright pink fringe, she has far too much time on her hands, the girls styles were a little out there for some people, they were either to revealing or as some people put it 'slutty' which we didn't get, they dressed in what they felt confident in, Corey had on short shorts, iron fist heels and a black vest top, i smiled as i turned to face her, i took the box out of my pocket and got on one knee

"Corey, i love you so much, you're the colour to my black and white world, if i lost you i have no idea what i would do without you, you've completed me in so many ways and i want to add another to the list, you're my other half my soul mate, will you marry me?" I asked her i saw the tears form in her eyes

"CC...I...i don't know what to say" She said putting her hand over her mouth

"Well...Yes would be a good start" I laughed

"Of course I'll marry you Christian" She laughed as i placed the ring on her finger hugging her into me again

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" I heard someone say behind us i looked round and saw a boy i didn't recognise "Wait i can answer this myself, two emo faggots" He laughed

"Erm...were not faggots, I'm a girl and he's a boy" Corey stated pointing to her chest

"Well, i could have some fun with you then couldn't i?" He grinned walked towards us i grabbed Corey's wrist and stood in front of her

"Touch her and it will be the last thing you do" I growled as he walked even closer to us

"Well, that's a chance I'm willing to take" he laughed standing in front of me, i done the first thing that came to mine, i punched him in the face, put Corey on my back and ran for it

"Chris!" Corey yelled at me "Chris stop!"

I looked behind me, he was gone and we were outside our house "Sorry baby" I laughed, i looked over and saw a car pull into our drive way i looked up at a puzzled looking Corey

"What the?" She asked jumping off my back walking forward slightly as the door opened and out walked Frankie and Jinxx, Corey took off in a run

"FRANKIE" She screamed running and hugging her Frankie started laughed hugging her back

"Can i get my wife back?" Jinxx asked her and Corey jumped up and hugged him, he laughed and hugged her back

"What are you doing back?" I asked hugging Frankie and Jinxx aswell

"Frankie felt sick" Jinxx smiled wrapping an arm round her waist

"Corey guess what i got" Frankie grinned

"What?" She asked puzzled

"A degu!" Frankie screamed bringing a cage out with a two little brown animals inside it

"Awwww! There soooooooooo cute" Corey squeaked

"Corey...Bed time" I smiled wrapping my arm round her waist picking her up

"CC...Put me down" Corey growled when he reached our room

"Okay" I smirked dropping her on the bed climbing on top of her, straddling her i leaned down and kissed her softly

*Jinxx POV*

"Frankie, how come you don't want to tell anyone?" I asked her, she was sat on our bed, after she put her new pets on her desk

"Because, i'd rather wait and have it confirmed first" Frankie say brining her knee's closer to her body i walked over and wrapped my arms round her body

"this isn't a bad thing you know, Mar and Andy have twins and there fine" i said softly

"Yeah, i know but what about when we go on tour? I'll be 7 months pregnant" She cried

"Frankie were having a baby, this is a good thing sweetheart" I told her softly

"But, what if i don't want a baby just now?" She questioned pulling herself from my arms and standing next to the window, the light coming through the gap in the curtains highlighted her eyes, making them look distant and magical

"Frankie, i know you inside out and back to front, you've wanted a baby for years, and i know right now you're just scared" i whispered softly kissing her head wrapping my arms round her waist pulling her against me, she turned in my arms, tears were running down her cheeks, her eyes looked almost silver in the moon light, i cupped her cheeks in my hands whipping away her tears "I love you, Frankie, you're scared i get that i really do, were only 18, but just remember Marilyn and Andy can do it so can we"

"I love you too, but I'm terrified" Frankie said fresh tears dripping down her face i leaned down slowly and kissed her lips softly

"Come on, let's go to bed" I said quietly picking her up bridal style and placing her on the bed, wrapping my arms round her waist, i waited till she was asleep before i went to sleep, we could do this, i know we could!...

I didn't know what time it was, i knew it was late i opened my eyes slightly to find Frankie's half of the bed was empty, i looked around the room, my eyes adjusted to the dark, i couldn't see her, but then some light caught my eye, i looked to the bathroom that was joined to our room and walked over to it i knocked the door lightly

"Frankie?" i asked knocking again

"Shower" Was the reply i got; i opened the door quietly and walked in, we didn't have a shower curtain we had a glass panel sort of thing, i looked at Frankie, who smirked at me

"Want to join me?" She asked me seductively

"If i ever say no to that...i want you too shot me" I said pulling my top over my head walking towards the shower, losing my trousers on the way, i stepped into the hot water wrapping my arms round Frankie's waist pulling her closer to me feeling her body against mine as the hot water hit my already heated skin i leaned down and kissed her lips, slowly leading to her neck, i started kissing her pulse point, getting rewarded with a small moan from her, i grinned slightly moving one of my hands down towards her legs, placing it between her legs, her breath hitched slightly, i grinned again bringing my other hand up to her chest

"Jinxx" Frankie groaned, her breathing getting deeper i smiled knowing i had that effect on her

"Yes?" I questioned, cupping one of her breasts in my hand kissing her again

"Jinxx, please" Frankie begged eyes closed

"Please what Frankie" I grinned

"Don't make me beg Jeremy" Frankie half growled i laughed and kissed her, wrapped both my arms round her waist lifting her up she wrapped her long slender legs round my waist, as i lined myself with her and thrusted deeply, a load groan escaping my lips, each time i got faster as our moans got louder, i hope we don't wake anyone up

"Jinxx, i'm nearly there, go faster" Frankie moaned into my ear, i obliged, each thrust binging me closer to the edge Frankie started to shake in my arms a loud moan escaping her lushes lips after one final thrust my body convulsed and shook with pleasure

"I think we should get back to bed" I laughed dropping Frankie, he chest was rising and falling rapidly, trying to get her breath back, she nodded and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and walking back to bed, i grabbed another and climbed in next her, wrapping my arm round her waist pulling her body against mine, kissing her neck softly before sleep took over

*Ashley's POV*

"Marilyn?" I asked shaking my boyfriend slightly, it was half two in the morning, and i could hear someone going at it

"Hmmm?" He replied opening his eyes a little

"Are you awake?" I asked him softly

"Yes, what's up baby?" He asked wrapping his arms round my shoulders pulling me down so i had my head on his chest i could hear his heart beating i smiled slightly

"I got woken up, someone's going at it" I laughed lightly

"Well, were all at that age baby" Marilyn laughed, i smiled to myself

"Well, we've only have sex once" I reminded him, and i moved to be face to face with him

"We can make it twice if you want" Marilyn smirked

"No thanks, not just now anyway, I'm too tired" I told him honestly he smiled and stroked my cheek, leaning forward and kissing me softly

"I love kissing you" i smiled, He grinned at me, kissing me again pulling me on top of him, i was no straddling his hips, he bucked his ups at me, i Groaned lightly and looked down at him

"Seriously, this should just be an orgy house" I laughed climbing off of him "We have to go shopping for new clothes from school tomorrow so sleep"

"Okay" Marilyn laughed kissing me lightly before going back to sleep

*Next day, Ash POV*

"So anything else other then getting new clothes?" Mar asked

"Well, Dresses for Prom?" Corey suggested, CC groaned and Corey hit him in the stomach

"Wow, baby what's with the violence?" CC laughed

"Well, you're an idiot, Prom is amazing!" Corey giggles

"Yeah well, you girls can go together, and we can go check out anything else" I laughed walking away with Andy, CC, Jake, Marilyn, Jinxx and Keaton

"Andy, Do you think Keaton looks like Mar?" I asked him looking into the push chair

"Yeah he does, He has Mar's eyes and nose" Andy Grinned proudly

"Andy? What's it like being a dad?" Jinxx asked him

"Well...it's...Well its indescribable" Andy beamed "You have a tiny person that's totally dependent on you, and loves you from the start; i can't even begin to explain how amazing that feels"

"Wow" Was all Jinxx said back, i took Marilyn's hand; we all went to the food court to get something to eat before we went to get new clothes we all got a burger and fries Andy got a bottle out of the bottom of the pram, and started feeding Keaton i smiled feeding Marilyn fries

"So, what have to buy?" I asked taking a drink of my chocolate shake

"Erm... Jean's band tops, um...A suit for Prom and some new shoes, and eyeliner" Andy said then took a huge bite of his burger feeding Keaton with the other hand

Marilyn wrapped his arm round my waist pulling me against his side, i smiled to myself "Oh by the way, who was it fucking at half two this morning?"

"Me and Frankie" Jinxx blushed looking down at his food, his bangs falling to cover his face

"Why at half two in the morning?" I asked biting into my burger

"Well, i woke up and she wasn't in bed and...Wait why am i telling you this?" Jinxx asked

"Because you woke him up?" Andy questioned and Jinxx threw some fries at him

"Dude, i am feeding my child would you please not throw fries at me" He glared which caused us all to laugh and Keaton to giggle

"Yes isn't Uncle Jeremy a nasty man Keaton? Yes he is" Andy baby talked i stifled a laugh as i got up and threw our rubbish away i ran into a guy in a blue top

"Hey, um are you lost?" I asked tapping him on the shoulder

"No, I'm looking for a band, Black Veil Brides and Partners in Crime, heard of them?" He asked me

"Well, i should hope so since i'm the Bassist of Black Veil Brides" I laughed "Ashley Purdy" i shook his hand

"Bryan starz" he smiled "That's Nate my camera girl" i smiled over at the black haired girl, he glasses fell down her nose slightly as she held the huge camera, she had her lip done, long bangs, heavy black make up, black top and skinny jeans

"Do you go to our school?" I asked her she nodded shyly "you should come hang with us then" i turned to Bryan "Were over here follow me" I said walking in the direction of our table and sat back down

"Who's that?" Jake asked looking up from his phone

"Bryan Starz, he was looking for us" I told them leaning into Marilyn once again

"Well, i was wondering if i could interview you guys, your fans would love it" He grinned

"Sure, i don't mind" Andy Grinned "Guys?"

"I don't mind sounds pretty cool" Jake grinned

"Awesome" Jinxx smiled

"seems pretty cool" I smiled

"Well, no point in disagreeing" CC laughed as Nate turned the Camera on and started filming

"Hi guys, i'm here with Black Veil Brides" Nate pointed the Camera at us and we all waved "Also baby Keaton and Marilyn Manson, "So guys how does it feel knowing you have such a strong fan base already?"

"It's amazing! Knowing we have such dedicated fans, and so fast" Andy grinned

"it's such a great feeling knowing people like our music, we were told for a long time in school that no one would like our music because rock is dying" CC said stuffing fries in his mouth

"Well, how does it feel knowing that some of your fans weren't for the fact you're all in long term relationships?" Bryan asked into the mic

"Well, it was hard because at points they couldn't handle it, like someone even said Mar had cheated on Andy to get pregnant but Both Bailey and Keaton look like him from when he was a kid, and they didn't like that i was with Marilyn for good because in a magazine it didn't post that i am bisexual so we got a lot of hate for that" I told him honestly

"Yeah, Corey and me had an incident last night, because a fan had tweeted her a picture of me kissing her on the lips, but it had been photo shopped which caused a big fight between us" CC told us sadly

"Wow, seems like it's quite hard on them" Bryan said sadly "We have some questions from fans on twitter and this one's for Jake, If you could would you play any other instrument and why?"

"Erm...Probably the drums" He laughed slightly "Because there loud and just awesome"

"Well, i need to go find your Girlfriends there's questions on here for them aswell, hopefully this won't be our last interview" Bryan smiled walking away Nate at his side

"Hey Nate!" I yelled "Sit with us when we go back to school" she grinned and nodded

*Frankie's POV*

We had just walked out of Victoria's secret, and were now heading to hot topic when i saw a guy in a blue top walking towards us

"Marilyn? Does that look like that guy off youtube Bryan Starz?" I asked her

"Yeah it does, and he's walking towards us" Marilyn laughed

"Who is?" Corey asked walking into hot topic

"Bryan Starz" Marilyn and i said together looking at Lily, Lacy and Jakey

"Well, hello girls, mind if i interview you while you shop? Bryan smiled

"No not at all" Lacy smiled as we walking into hot topic

"Hey Nate" Corey smiled waving at the shy girl she waved back turning on the camera

"So how does it feel being in a band?" Bryan asked

"Its amazing! Hearing people cheer your name, knowing people like our music" i answered him picking up a drop dead top

"Marilyn how does it feel being a mother?" Bryan asked turning to her

"Indescribable!" Marilyn grinned Bailey on her hip i smiled to myself putting a hand on my stomach

"You girls dye your hair a lot don't you? Some people have been asking how your hair is still healthy and shiny" Bryan smiled

"Well, we use special shampoo and products but there all good for the planet" Corey smiled "Were veggies and we care about the planet"

"Corey, Marilyn and Frankie this questions for you, it was recently published in a recent interview with Revolver magazine that you three are Bi-Polar, how do you cope with that?" He asked us

"Well it isn't fucking easy" Corey laughed picking up a black waist coat and short hot pink skirt "We find it harder to control our moods when were sleepy and we have to take medication that makes us all happy and shit"

"Well, Me and Marilyn don't take them anymore, Corey does or she's a moody bitch" I laughed

"Fuck you, I'm going to pay for the clothes so gimmie yours and I'll pay for them and the new make-up" Corey smiled taking the hangers off of us and walking to the till coming back a few seconds later and handing us our bags we smiled at Bryan

"Lacy, what happened to Jake at the concert you done with MCR?" Bryan asked her

"Well were not too sure, he was hit with a bottle and it smashed into his head" Lacy said seriously "It was horrible, he had blood all down it face"

"Well, at least he is okay now, Jakey, your dating Syn gates correct?" He asked her

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Jakey grinned "Can't you tell?"

"What about you Lily, your fans want to know who your dating" Bryan smiled

"Well I'm Dating Jakey's older brother Darien" Lily blushed

"Well, you all seem to Date each other's siblings" Bryan laughed

"Well it's who we've all grown up with" Lily smiled

"Well, i have to go just now, and i will hopefully see you girls later" Bryan smiled as Nate turned off the camera we waved bye to Nate and Bryan

"Shit guys, we have a concert tonight" Marilyn gasped as she phoned Andy

"Andy, Concert, Meet us at the car" She said quickly down the phone

-At the Concert-

"Well, guys...here we go" I grinned walking out on stage and to my mic and yelled "Alright mother fuckers? You guys ready for this!" the crowd erupted into screaming and yelling i looked round me, Corey threw her sticks in the air then catching them hitting the drums loudly and yelling into her mic

"Come on Frankie, Let's give them a show" Hitting the drums again i looked at Marilyn, Lily and Lacy we all had on Black Skinny jeans and Black Veil Brides tops on, heavy black make-up and are hair all puffed up i grinned playing the cords on my guitar

"We are doing a cover tonight" I grinned taking my Mic in my hands "Tonight we are going to be singing Misery business by Paramore!" Corey started beating the drum, Me, Marilyn Lacy and Lily started playing, i didn't use my Guitar much while i was singing taking it off and placing her in her case

_I'm in the business of misery  
Lets take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass its ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

I started marching up the stage putting one are over Marilyn's shoulder

_Loading... _

_Loading... _

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me  
_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
she's got it out for me  
but I wear the biggest smile_

I smirked at the crowd as i threw my mic in the air flipping backwards and catching it again continuing the song

_Whoa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so  
It just feels so good  
_

Marilyn started singing along Followed by Corey and Lacy

___Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
once a whore you're nothing more  
I'm sorry that'll never change_

_I stopped singing, and started dancing about the stage like a total twat _

"_Come on guys i know you can do better than that" I yelled smirking down at the crowd _

_And about forgiveness  
Were both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passin up  
Now look this way_

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like  
Its easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse I refuse I refuse

Whoa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could _then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

I felt the smile on my face as i sang the last note or our 4th song, the rush i got when the crowd shouted our name "Come on guys, we want to introduce you to some friends of ours, but we need to shout on them, Follow our lead, and on three we what you all to yell Black Veil Brides" i yelled down the mic the crowd started chanting 'Black Veil Brides' over and over again and Andy, CC, Jinxx, Jake, and Ashley walked out, Andy come over to the mic

"Right you mother fuckers, are you ready to have a good time!" Andy shouted to the crowd who all started screaming after "Now, tonight we are going to be doing a cover of the song Rebel yell!" the crowd erupted into screams as the drums and the guitars started playing as the intro to Rebel yell Andy started running up and down the stage, smirking at people girls were falling to the floor when he smiled at them

_Last night a little dancer, came dancin' through my door  
Last night a little angel, came pumping on my floor  
She said come on baby, I've got a license for love  
And if it expires, pray help from above, because_

Still running round the stage we started singing along with him, All of us stood next to the one we were dating __

In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more  
More, more, more!

She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg  
But when I'm tired and lonely 

He smirked before we all sang the line _she gives me head_

_I said, what sets you free and brought you to me, babe  
What sets you free, I need you here by me, because_

"Come on guys! I wanna hear you fucking scream!" He yelled before continuing to sing

_In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more_

"Come on guys, everybody wave your hands!" Ash yelled into his mic__

He lives in his own heaven  
Collects it to go from the seven eleven  
Well, he's out all night to collect a fare  
Just as long, just as long it don't mess up his hair

I walked the ward, with you, babe  
A thousand times, with you  
I dried your tears, of pain, babe  
A million times, for you  


Corey decided it would be a smart idea to run down to the barrier, Marilyn, Lacy, Lily and myself couldn't stop laughing, She started pulling funny faces throwing her drum sticks into the crowd

_I'd sell my soul, for you, babe  
For money to burn, with you  
I'd give you all, and have none, babe  
Just to, just to, just to, just to, to have you here by me, because_

In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more  
More, more, more!

Ooh yeah, little baby  
She want more  
More, more, more, more, more!  
Ooh yeah, little angel  
She want more  
More, more, more, more, more!

Andy smirked at the crowd again sticking his tongue out at the crowd

"Were doing a meet and greet outside guys" Jinxx yelled down the mic at the leaving crowds

After the meet and greet we got on the bus and headed home, we were all curled up on different seats, i smiled looking behind me at Marilyn and Andy. They were both sleeping i looked over at Corey and CC, they were playing strip poker and from the looks of it, CC was winning, i giggled at them Lacy and Jake were both sleeping at the back of the bus so was lily

"Jeremy...I'm really scared, what if we mess this up and we lose it?" i mumbled into his chest he was stroking his fingers through my hair

"Baby don't worry, we won't lose it" he whispered kissing the top of my head "I love you and are baby" i heard him whisper before sleep took me over


	7. God bless you

**Chapter 7**

*First day back at School Corey POV*

"GUYS WAKE THE FUCK UP!" i heard Marilyn yell from down the stairs, i opened my eyes and looked at the clock 5:30 are you kidding me? I turned round to face Chris

"Chris, come on get up" I whispered shaking him slightly he didn't move "CHRISTIAN!" i yelled into his ear, get got a fright and fell off the bed, and i couldn't help the laugh that escaped my body at the look of pure shock on his face, his deep brown eyes were wide and his mouth formed the perfect 'O' shape

"Come, on we have school today" i groaned walking into the bathroom for a shower, once i was out i looked at the clock 5:45 great. I walked over and turned on my wet to dry straighter's and going through my hair, i turned to look at CC, he was already dressed, i went over to my wardrobe and got out a black vest top with free hugs scrawled across the front, my black denim waist coat with 'Love kills slowly' across the back and yellow skinny jeans, walking back into the bathroom and getting dressed i started to feel dizzy before i left the bathroom i took my pills grabbing my black open heeled boots on the way out

"Corey, come on, there cooking food!" CC yelled from outside the door

"I know, baby its making me feel sick" i told him opening the door sitting down on the edge of the bed to put my heels on

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked be, worry covering his face

"I don't know" i said walking over to grab my bag "I just don't feel right"

"Well maybe you shouldn't go to school?" CC asked putting his arm round my waist

"I have to go to school Chris" I whimpered

"Not if you tell Jeremy that you're sick" Chris smiled slightly

"If i have to I'll come home if i feel any worse" I told him walking out the door

"Okay babe" he smiled grabbing his bag closing the door behind him as we walked down stairs the smell of eggs cooking got stronger

"Oh shit" I muttered covering my mouth with my hand

"What?" CC asked turning round to look at me

"I'm going to be sick" I muttered dropping my bag and running up the stairs

"Corey!" I heard Chris shout after me, i locked the door behind me before emptying my stomach into the toilet

"Corey, baby are you alright?" I heard Christian say through the door

"Not really?" i yelled before throwing up again

"Corey, Baby come unlock the door?" Chris said softly

I stood from my position on the floor and walked over to the door unlocking it, and going to brush my teeth

"Corey do you think...maybe" Chris muttered, i turned and looked at him trying to work out what he was meaning

"What Chris?" i looked at him

"That maybe you're pregnant?" He asked looking serious

"No, definitely not we use condoms" I reminded him

"Not after the gig" He said seriously

"Chris I'm not pregnant!" I snapped storming past him and walking down the stairs

"Well morning sunshine" Andy mocked

"Fuck off Andy not in the mood" I snapped flipping him the bird as i walked over and got toast

"Well..." Andy gasped

"Corey, have you taken your pills?" Mar asked picking Keaton up

"Yep" I said taking a bite

"So what's up then?" Frankie asked rubbing her belly, a tiny bump now present, she told us the night after the concert that her and Jer were having a baby

"She's pregnant" Chris said as he walked in

"No I'm fucking not Christian!" I yelled throwing my toast at him

"Stop throwing things Cassandra your 18 not 6" He smirked narrowing his black lined eyes at me

"Ahhh! Fuck you!" I yelled walking out the front door, slamming it in the process walking down the street my phone started ringing with one of Partners in Crimes songs blasting from the speakers

"What?" I snapped answering it

"Corey..." I Heard Jeremy on the other side

"What?" I asked

"You know it takes an hour to walk to school from our new house right?" he asked me

"Yes, i know" i told him

"And it's half 8. And school starts at 9" He said matter of factly

"Point, I've been last before!" I snapped picking up speed

"Well stop and we'll pick you up" he told me

"If Christian is in the car then no fucking way!" i yelled

"Corey what's wrong?" Jeremy asked

"i don't wanna be pregnant" i cried tears running down my cheeks

"Why not?" Jeremy asked Worry evident in his voice

"Because i lost a baby before and i couldn't handle that again" I cried

"Corey, Just wait were you are and we'll come get you" Jeremy said softly

"Okay" I whispered hanging up my phone after a few minutes a car pulled up next to me and CC walked out and pulled me into his arms

"Cassandra, sweetie it will be fine" He soothed rubbing my back

"But what if i am and i lose it again?" I sobbed into his chest

"Corey, i'm telling you now, it will be fine!" He said kissing me softly "Now come on we have to go to school"

After i climbed into the car Jeremy started to drive again and we got to school with 5 minutes left, just as i climbed out of the car after CC we were bombarded with people asking for autographs

"Corey! Can you sign this for me?" Asked a little blond girl holding a picture or me and her at one of our concerts

"Sure thing Chick" I smiled taking out a pen signing the picture for her before walking to our home room class and right into Brent and his group

"Oh, its the emo crew" Brent laughed as we walked in "Marilyn how's your babies? Nothing bad has happened to them right?" He grinned evilly

"You better not be threatening my kids" Andy sneered getting right up in his face

"So what if i am" Brent laughed as his friends laughed with him

Before any of us could blink Andy punched Brent in the face and spat on him "Do not threaten my family because if you do, you better hope i don't fucking find you" Andy snarled walking over to the rest of us

"Well, that was unexpected" Ash laughed taking Marilyn's hand and sitting in front of me and CC

"Dude, that was epic" Jake laughed sitting next to Lacy as she giggled

"Well he had it coming, he shouldn't threaten my family" Andy Grinned kissing Marilyn's cheek

"everyone quite!" our home room teacher yelled she was a fat woman, with greasy black hair, round face and always wore pant suits, she hated us because we always disrespected her or whatever, she always looked bored or high, and you could tell by her voice, it was monotone all the time apart from when she was shouting

"We have two new students joining us today, Charlie Starr and James Sykes" she turned to two people who looked round the room not looking at anyone looking for a place to sit i stood up

"Hey Charlie" I smiled "You two can come sit with us"

"Thanks" Charlie smiled walking over, she had short purple hair, her lip and eye brow pierced and her nose pierced twice on one side, he hair was puffed up slightly at the back, i pointed to the desk behind me where they could sit

"Thanks" James blushed his eyes were blue, clear bright blue, that colour didn't even exist kind of blue, he had spider bites and his septum pierced "I'm a huge fan or your band" he ran a hand through his hair, his hair was white, snow white, with electric blue going through it, i smiled at him

"Thanks" i smirked i twitched my nose, putting the ball of the ring back in to the middle CC put his arm round my waist

"Well, Charlie, James this is Christian but most people call him CC" I motioned to Chris, "That's Marilyn and Andy" i smiled to them "Andy's my cousin, That's Ashley and Marilyn, Marilyn is my older brother" i pointed to them Ash looked at me "What?"

"Why was my name mentioned?" he asked raising a brow

"I'm showing them who everyone is num nuts" i laughed pointing over to Jinxx and Frankie "That my brother Jeremy, but we call him Jinxx and his wife Frankie" i pointed over to Lacy and Jake "My sister Lacy and her husband Jake and that's Lily she's my twin and I'm Cassandra, but i prefer Corey" I smiled at them

"Were all either related or going out" Mar laughed "Jakes my brother, same dad different mum"

"Well where are you two from?" Ash asked turning from Marilyn

"I'm from Scotland" James smiled "My mum and dad are still together, i have an older sister called Iris, and she's married to Mikey way from MCR seriously not even joking, Charlie's dad and mine work for the same company so we've known each other for years" He smiled Charlie blushed slightly "Oh and I'm a Drummer"

"You're a drummer?" i grinned

"Hell yeah, but no were near as good as you and CC" He blushed and looked down

"What about you Charlie?" Lacy smiled "What do you play?"

"Bass" Charlie smiled "and i sing a little"

"Awesome" Frankie grinned

"Corey what do you have first?" James asked

"Erm...Art" I smiled

"Me too with Mrs Grant?" he asked and i nodded "Walk with me?"

"Sure" I smiled as the bell rang, i kissed CC before grabbing my bag and walking to Art with James

"Corey..have you been crying?" James asked his blue eyes bright with concern

"Yeah me and Chris had a fight this morning" I said putting my jacket in my locker

"Why?" James asked

"well, when we were 16 i fell pregnant with a baby girl" I turned round and showed him the tattoo on my shoulder "Her name was Rebel, but i was jumped when i was 5 months and we lost her" a tear dripped from my eye "And after that i wasn't myself for ages but in front of everyone i acted like i was okay, because none of them knew i was pregnant and because Jinxx and Andy are over protective they would have killed Chris even though it was me that told him not to wear a condom, but after that we were always careful" I told him as we started walking again "But we had a gig last month and in the excitement we forgot to use a condom and i was sick this morning and he thought i could be pregnant and i was scared in case i was because i couldn't handle losing another baby, but Me Marilyn and Frankie are all Bi-polar but because i went so long without my pills i have really bad mood swings so me and Chris fight a lot but he normally pisses me off by calling me Cassandra" I glared as i said the name "but i love him to pieces and he knows i don't mean a lot of what i say but still feels the need to whined me up" I laughed opening the door for art "But Marilyn has twins, Bailey and Keaton and Frankie has a baby on the way"

"Well i understand why you're scared" He said grabbing the seat next to me "I would be too, but CC is a good guy from what I've seen from interviews, and the way you both act on stage its clear you love each other" James smiled "But if you need someone to talk to I'm here"

"Thanks James" i smiled pulling out my drawing pad, and started drawing

"So, Corey how come you have so many tattoo's?" James asked me i smiled and continued drawing

"Well Jake is a tattoo artist and he does it for us" I smiled still drawing as the bell rang i picked up my drawing pad and went to walk out of class "James what have you got next?"

"Music with Mr. Stevens" He said after thinking for a little bit

"So do i, come on I'll show you the way" I said walking out of class

"Thanks Corey" He grinned as we walked to music i asked him about his child hood

"Corey!" Chris smiled as i walked into music; i grinned and walked over to him wrapping my arms round his neck

"Chris!" I smiled " I missed you" I pouted he smiled placing his hands on either side of my face kissing me softly

"I missed you too baby" He whispered into my ear has he hugged me

"Hasn't only been one hour since you last seen each other?" James asked

"Yeah but whenever I'm not with him, i miss him" I smiled

"That's cute" Charlie smiled

"Kinda gross" Frankie laughed "but very true"

"Well, since we now have three drummers and only one drum kit, this should be interesting" Marilyn stated

"Well, i think we should see what James can do" i smiled and turned to the white haired boy

"Um...Sure" He smiled walking over to the kit pulling drum sticks out of his back pocket he started playing, he was pretty good if i do say so myself after a little while he stopped playing and looked down blushing slightly

"I'm not really that good" He smiled

"James your Amazing! Totally amazing!" I yelled walking over and hugging him

"Thanks Corey" He grinned "can you stay and help me during break?"

"Sure, i would love to" I smiled pulling sticks from my back pocket and hit the drums with them when the class ended and the bell rang i hugged everyone and kissed Chris goodbye and turned to James

"So, what do you need help with?" I smiled

"Well, i keep for getting the beat half way through a song and i need help with remembering it" James half smirked and his blue eyes filled with mischief

"W..Well, um ...Sorry i forgot what i was going to say" I blushed looking down

"Corey your blushing" James teased walking closer to me i looked down trying to get a hold of myself, i don't know what was wrong with me "Corey" James smirked standing in front of me

"Hmmm?" I asked staring at his baby blue eyes and before i could even register what happened James crushed his lips to mine, after a couple seconds i pulled away wide eyed

"James what are you doing!" I yelled at him

"Sorry, i have no idea what came over me there" He said honestly looking down

"I..I have to go" I whispered grabbing my bag and walking out the room

*CC's POV*

"So Charlie what's Scotland like? I mean we've been on tour there but never stayed long enough to really take anything in" Andy smiled

"Well, it's a shit hole" She laughed "Well were me and James comes from it is"

"Well, sounds lovely" Andy laughed "Hey Corey"

"Hi" Corey whispered i looked at her, she was pale and looked sick

"Corey are you alright?" I asked her and she shook her head

"Christian can you come here a second?" she said as she walked out the door

"What's wrong Corey?" I asked her

"James kissed me and i kissed him back" She told me

"What?" I yelled hurt and anger running through my body "Why the fuck did you kiss him back Corey!"

"I don't know, i didn't mean to" Corey cried tears running down her cheeks

"Well you must have or you wouldn't have fucking done it!" I yelled tears pooling in my eyes

"But i didn't" Corey sobbed "I really didn't"

"Well you must have Corey, you don't kiss someone back by accident, were done Corey, i can deal with everything else, but i cant deal with you cheating on me, with a guy you only met today!" I yelled walking back into the class room

"Christian wait" Corey cried and turned to face her

"I need the engagement ring back" I stated

"B-but Chris, i can't cope with out you" She cried again

"Just give me it Cassandra" I snapped

She looked at the ring on her finger before taking it off and handing it back to me i blinked back the tears in my eyes and walked back into the room and into my seat at the back Corey followed me in but sat at the front

"Hey Corey, what's up?" Ash asked

"I...I'm" she looked at me and then looked down "Nothing just feel sick"

"How come your not sitting next to Cee?" Andy asked looking between us, i turned away from them as tears fell from my eyes

"Well...we've broken up" I stated

"What the fuck!" Frankie yelled

"Yeah, she kissed James" I said narrowing my eyes at her

"No he kissed me" Corey yelled "And i didn't fucking mean to kiss back!" Corey got up and walked out the room

"Chris, you didn't need to finish with her" Mar told me

"What so i should just stay with her what she cheated on me?" I snapped

"Chris, you know she would have done it on purpose" Andy reasoned with me

"Were would she have gone?" I asked

"The drug store, she went to by a test" Frankie looked round to the door "But she wasn't going till after school"

"A test for what?" I asked dumbstruck "Mar she wouldn't do anything stupid because of this would she?"

"Why the fuck do you care? You broke up with her without a good enough reason when you know Corey wouldn't do anything like that, Christian you really are a fucking idiot!" Mar yelled grabbing Frankie's arm and walking out of the room

"Well..?" I slammed my head down on to my desk

*Mar's point of view"

"We need to find her Frankie" i yelled

"I know we do, i can't believe Chris sometimes" she muttered walking down the hall to the back room, i looked inside and she wasn't there and we walked onto the girls bathroom, i could hear crying in one of the stalls

"Corey?" I said out loud but got no reply, i got on my knee's and looked at the floors of all the stalls and saw blood dripping on the floor of the last one

"Corey!" i yelled "Open the fucking door now!"

"Make me!" Corey yelled back

"Fine, i'll go get Chris if you don't open the fucking door right now!" I yelled i heard the door unlock and Corey walked out toilet paper held against her wrist

"Corey" Frankie muttered walking over to her

"What?" Corey asked whipping her eyes keeping the toilet paper on her wrist

"Why?" Frankie asked looking at her sister in law

"the love of my life dumped me because James kissed me and i found out i'm fucking pregnant!, that's fucking why" Corey said a new lot of tears filled her eyes she pulled the paper off her wrist 6 deep gashes covered her forearm

"Corey" I whispered and then heard the door of the bathroom open and in walked CC

"Can you two leave just now please?" he asked looking at me and Frankie

"what come to yell at me again?" Corey asked sarcastically looking at him pouring water on her arm "Ahhh! Shit!" she hissed

"No, I've not come to yell at you again" CC glared at her and looked at me and Frankie "Please i have to talk to her...in privet"

"Fine, but if we hear shouting i swear to god CC" I narrowed my eyes at him and me and Frankie walked out of the room

*Corey's Pov*

"What do you what Christian?" I asked him trying to make it look like i was washing my hands rather than cleaning my cuts

"Why did you let him kiss you?" CC asked walking closer to me, to which i moved further away from him

"I didn't let him Chris, he done it when i wasn't looking" I snarled at him "And the worst thing is you think I'd do something like that on purpose"

"Corey...I" He stepped closer to me and grabbed my wrist

"Fuck!" I hissed in pain

"What the" Chris looked confused then looked down at his hand which was coated with bright crimson blood, he looked up at me and worry and fear cover his face "Corey.."

"I have to go" I said trying to push past him but he grabbed me "Let me go Christian!"

He looked down at me for a couple seconds before leaning down and kissing me softly, i kissed him back before pulling away and grabbing the test out of my bag and held it out to him

"I'm pregnant" I told him "And i don't care if your there for me or not, i'm going to move back in with Amanda"

"Why?" he looked confused

"You broke up with me" I reminded him

"And this is me taking that back" He muttered before kissing me again slipping the ring back on my finger "I'm an idiot and a twat and the worst person in the world but i love you and i can't turn those feeling off"

"I love you too" i smiled as a new wave of tears ran down my cheeks

*Frankie's POV*

Me and Jeremy were walking to our third period class when he stopped dead in his tracks

"Jer?" i looked at him questionably then i looked to what he was staring at, Corey walking out of the nurses office, Chris in toe with a bandage wrapped round her wrist

"Corey!" Jinxx yelled Corey looked over, startled putting her arm behind her back as Jinxx stormed towards her

"Jinxx?" Corey smiled slightly

"Wrist...Now" Jinxx ordered

"Jinxx...not here please" Corey begged

"Give" Jinxx snapped grabbing Corey's wrist from behind her back

"Jinxx please don't" I pleaded with him

"Corey!" He snapped looking at CC

"Fine" She held her wrist out and peeled the bandage off showing the 6 deep gashes on her wrist Jinxx growled slightly

"For fuck sake Cassandra!" He roared

"Jeremy!" I snapped hitting him in the stomach "Leave her alone!"

"No, she shouldn't need to be doing this anymore! She's fucking 18!" Jinxx snapped looking at Corey

"Jinxx, move it..Now!" I yelled at him "Sorry Corey"

"It's all right, i have to go to the doctors they need to stitch it up"

"Okay, see yah at home Cor" I smiled hugging her before hitting Jinxx again "What the fuck was that?"

"She shouldn't have done that! Defeats the purpose of your band" Jinxx stated

"No it doesn't" i yelled "She is pregnant, Chris dumped her, and I would have done the same thing if I was her"

"Frankie, i'm her big brother, how else am i ment to act?" he asked me

"Like a big brother, not her father" I told him kissing him softly

*After school*

I smirked at everyone sat round us, Gerard, Frankie Ray Mikey and his wife Iris were here along with Charlie and James, we were having a game of Truth or dares and Ash was going first

"I dare everyone to strip!" Ash yelled laughing

"Seriously?" Corey asked giggling removing her top

"Yep" Marilyn laughed as she pulled down her jeans

"Jeremy you next" Ash laughed

"Andy truth or dare?" Jinxx asked looking at Andy

"Dare" Andy smiled

"Erm...Andy i dare you to kiss Chris" Jeremy laughed and the look of disgust on Andy's face was hilarious

"I'm not kissing Chris!" he turned to CC "No offence bro but hell no!"

"Dude!" Jinxx laughed "You have to it was the dare"

"I'm game" Chris smirked looking at Andy, and licked his lips "Come on sugar"

"Oh god" Andy cringed leaning forward planting his lips on CC's, i started giggling as Chris deepened the kiss adding in some tongue action

"EWWWW!" Andy yelled as he pulled away, scraping his fingers down his tongue

"Priceless" Marilyn laughed as Andy started to gag

"Never do that again" He growled at CC who was laughing hysterically

"Andy your go" Mar smiled

"Fine, Gee truth or dare?"

"Truth" Gee smiled

"when did you know Frankie was the one you wanted to spend your life with?" Andy asked the red head who blushed slightly

"Well, half way through one of our first gigs, when i decided it might be fun to kiss him, there was a sort of spark" Gee blushed and took Franks hand

"Corey truth or dare?" Gee asked

"Truth" Corey smiled leaning against CC

"Corey, how did you and Christian first get together?" Gee asked Corey started laughing

"Well, All of us were walking to the tree house, and we were only 12 i think, and we wandered away from everyone, and he was only a couple inch's off being the same height as Andy, so he frightened me slightly, because he was this tall lanky thing with long black hair" She laughed slightly " And he started to babble and then he pushed me up against a tree and i was terrified" she looked at CC " and then he leaned down and kissed me, and i kissed him back, and then pushed him away and told him to stay the fuck away from me, but i text him later that night saying sorry, and we basically become fuck buddies up until a year and a half ago"

"Wow Cee what a way with the ladies" Mikey laughed as CC grinned

"What happened and year ago?" Frank asked looking at them

"We lost a baby" Corey smiled sadly "But anyway Frankie truth or dare" She grinned looking at me

"Dare" I smirked

"I dare you to give Jinxx a lap dance" Corey laughed i smirked

"Fine" i stood up in front of Jeremy and started swaying him hips, and moving my body in a sensual way i smirked at the look on Jeremy's face and i sat back down and looked at Corey and smiled

"James, truth or dare" I asked him looking at the white haired boy

"Dare" He grinned

"I dare you to kiss Charlie" i smiled and looked at Charlie who's eyes nearly popped out her head a

"Fine" he smiled and wrapped his arms round Charlie's waist bending down and kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away smiling at her before turning to CC

"Chris truth or dare?" He smirked

"Dare" Chris growled at him, is arms getting tighter round Corey's waist

"I dare you to kiss Ray" he laughed

"Okay" Chris smirked and walked over and kissed Ray sloppily on the lips before pulling away and walking back to Corey

"Ray your go, since you haven't been yet" James smiled

"Okay, Erm...James i dare you to kiss Frankie" Ray smiled

"Okay" James smiled and stood up and walked over to me and kissed my lips softly before pulling away

"Your go Frankie, he whispered in my ear "Frank, i dare you to walk out to the post box naked" I laughed

"Fine" He laughed, took off his boxers and walked outside to the post box stood there for a minute and walked back in grinning

"Well..." Gee smirked looking at Frank who blushed and sat back down after a couple hours playing the game people either got side tracked or fell asleep so it was so it was only me and James awake now

"So Frankie truth or dare" He smiled at me

"Truth" no way was i picking dare!

"How long have you and Jeremy been together?" he asked laying back against the couch

"Since we were 15" I smiled "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he smirked

"How come you don't see that Charlie has feelings for you?" i asked looking at her

"I do see it, but i don't want to go out with her" He said honestly

"Why not? She's amazing!" I grinned

"Because i have my eye on someone else" He said and winked at me, i felt my blood run cold

"Well this someone else is married" I narrowed my eyes at him "And even if i wasn't i wouldn't date you after what you done to Corey and Chris"

"That was funny huh?" He smiled, is he serious?

"No it wasn't, she had just found out she was pregnant, and ended up slicing through a tattoo on her wrist, and considering Me her and Mar are all bi-polar no it was not funny James!" i snapped

"Right calm yourself" James laughed

"No, i will not calm myself! If you broke me and Jinxx up believe me you would regret it big time" I growled at him "Plus Corey has two big brothers here and her cousin, and it's the same for all of us, were a family! And no one breaks us up"

"Well i can try" He smirked laying down and going to sleep i glared at him and lay next to Jinxx who's arm went round my waist


	8. love isn't always fair

**Chapter 8**

*Ash's POV*

i sat up slightly from my place on the floor and looked round the room, there was food and drinks all over the place, i smiled last night was good, i looked round everyone, Iris was the only one awake, watching cartoons

"Morning Iris" I laughed as i got up and sat next to her, we all ended up in our underwear last night

"Morning Ashley" She smiled

"What you watching?" I asked her looking at the TV

"My little pony" She grinned looking at the TV screen "That's rainbow dash" She smiled pointing to a blue pony with a rainbow main

"Awesome" I grinned watching it with her, we chatted about everything and anything

"Ash?" i heard Marilyn mutter

"Over here baby" i whisper yelled to him he stood up and walked over to us i wrapped my arm round his waist and pulled him closer to me

"Morning baby" I smiled kissing him softly

"Morning" he smiled kissing me again

"You guys are sooooooo cute!" Iris squeaked

"Thanks Iris" I smiled at her taking Marilyn's hand in mine

"Does it get confusing since there's two Marilyn's?" Iris asked me i shook my head

"No because Mar, get's called Mar when the both of them are in the same room" i smiled and laughed a little and turned on Kerrang! And Perfect weapon was on

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled causing everyone to wake up

"Dude, its only 9:30 the fuck are you yelling for?" Andy asked throwing a pillow at my face

"Perfect weapon is on Kerrang!" I yelled throwing the pillow back

"What?!" Andy yelled running to the TV "Holy shit!"

"That's what i said" I laughed...

"Marilyn! Come on we have school!" I laughed trying to wake him up

"I'm tired, leave me alone" He groaned turning away from me

"Marilyn you have to get up!" I smirked smacking his ass

"Whoa! Dude" He laughed getting up i looked him up and down, he was only in boxers

I cleared my throat "Marilyn, you have...um" I started to laugh "You have a bit of morning glory"

"Fuck" He blushed turning his back to me i smiled to myself, we have only had sex once and he hadn't pushed me into anything, i walked up behind him and wrapped my arms round his waist

"Baby, no need to be embarrassed" i whispered kissing his neck "I'm a guy remember i get it to"

"Yeah but still, i don't wanna push you Ash but if I'm honest I'm gagging for sex" He blushed and looked down

"Well...How about we sort that this weekend?" I smiled

"Ash, i don't want you doing this just because I'm gagging for it" Marilyn told me kissing me softly

"I'm not, i swear, now get dressed" I laughed pulling away and walking to my mirror to put my make up on

"Guys are you ready?!" Andy yelled to us

"Yeah we're ready" I yelled walking down the stairs with Marilyn

"Well come on grab some toast we gotta leave its 8 o'clock" Andy smiled picking up Keaton

"Yes sir" I laughed grabbing a couple slices of toast and walking out to the car the drive to school was filled with singing and laughing, as we do every day we walked to homeroom but something was different today, i could feel it i smiled and took Marilyn's hand and he smiled and pulled me to the side and back out the room and down the hall

"Don't freak when i do this Ash" He said sternly

"Okay..." I said confused Marilyn pulled a box out of his pocket and i felt my breathing pick up

"I love you Ashley Purdy, and i know i want to spend the rest of my life with you" Marilyn smiled opening the box, i felt tears in my eyes "Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course i will" I smiled as he placed the gold band on my finger kissing me softly i grinned into the kiss the bell rang and we broke apart, he took my hand and we walked back into homeroom

"Were did you two go?" Andy asked looking at us

"Just out into the hall" Marilyn smiled putting the box back in his pocket

"Ash, what's that on your finger?" Mar squealed which caused me to grin

"I asked him to marry me, and he said yes" Marilyn grinned wrapping his hand round my waist

"Congratulations' guys" Charlie smiled

"Thanks Charlie" I smiled taking my seat "Hey guys have you noticed Bent hasn't said a word to us since Andy hit him in the mouth?"

"Yeah, its kinda weird" Frankie laughed as Jinxx out an arm round her

"Have you guys told the fans your having a baby yet?" Mar asked turning in her seat to them

"Nope, not yet, we'd rather wait till I've over 28 weeks" Frankie smiled and turned to Corey "Have you told anyone?" Corey shook her head

"Nope, not going to either till the baby's born in case something happens" CC smiled wrapping an arm round her

"Well we better get going, the bells about to ring see you all a break" I smiled taking Marilyn's hand

"Hey Ash, wanna ditch? I have something better we could do" Marilyn grinned

"Sure" I smiled as he pulled me towards the doors we walked to his car, and he drove us to the tree house, we laughed and talked as we walked along the beach

"Do you have your key Ash? Mine is still at the house" Marilyn smiled as we reached the silver fence i nodded and grabbed the chain from round my neck and pulled it over my head and unlocked the gate Marilyn kissed my cheek and walked in through the gate taking my key and locking it again before we continued to walked to the tree house

"So why have we.." before i could finish my sentence Marilyn's lips were crushing mine in a searing kiss my arms wrapped round his neck as his went to my waist pushing me against the tree, pushing his body against mine, i suppressed a groan, tugging on his hair slightly knowing it would turn him on, he moaned into the kiss and i smirked and started kissing down his jaw to his neck, nipping and biting at the skin there, each time i bit down on his flesh he groaned, i moved my hands down to his jeans tugging on them

"I thought you didn't want to?" he whimpered as i assaulted his neck

"Changed my mind" i smirked as his jeans fell to his ankles

"I can see that" He laughed slightly

"Shh don't change the mood" I smirked kissing him again as i felt my own jeans fall to the floor as i pulled his top over his head, letting my hands go to the hardened flesh between his legs and he groaned loudly

"Ash..d-don't do that" He whimpered as i stroked him softly

"Do what?" I smirked kissing him again

"OH MY GOD! GUYS!" I heard someone yell and turned and saw Mar, Corey and Frankie standing looking at us, i felt my cheeks go bright red

"Really, you turn up now?!" I yelled out in frustration

"Yeah, how do you think we feel" Frankie giggled with Marilyn while Corey just looked mortified

"I'm going to need therapy for this" She muttered before turning her back to us

"Tonight" I whispered to Marilyn as i pulled up my jeans and his before he ran over and hugged Corey and i grabbed Mar and Frankie and licked their cheeks

"EWWWW!" Frankie shrieked as i laughed


	9. authors note!

Authors note

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy lately! But as of the 10th of May I am basically done with school! And I am doing a national certificate in beauty care at college, so I will be updating my stories then, but as of now they are all on hold. Just till after my exam's this year

GuardianMeganBelikov


	10. youth and whisky

**Youth and Whiskey**

-6 months later-

*Andy's POV*

It was currently half 2 in the morning and everyone in the house was asleep but me so many things were going through my head for me to sleep, me and Marilyn were getting Married tomorrow, and i was terrified! not for any reason in particular i was just scared, tomorrow morning Marilyn would be my wife, that's a strange thought to have, but it put a huge smile on my face, she would be Marilyn Biersack as of 12 o'clock tomorrow, but for some reason that thought also scared the shit out of me and made my blood run cold. I looked up and saw Corey stood at the door

"Hey Biersack, what are you doing up?" Corey asked coming into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Couldn't sleep Monroe" I smirked at her "Can i ask you something?"

"Shoot" she smiled getting some water

"If you were me, would you be scared to get married?" I asked her looking down at the ground

"Well, yeah i would, it's a big thing Andrew" She smiled and handed me a glass of water "But, when you know your Marrying someone you love, makes it all worthwhile"

"I know, but it's still scary right?" I questioned her, taking a drink from the water looking at Corey

"I...Well yeah, it's one of the biggest changes, that and having a baby, and you've already done that! Tomorrow should be a walk in the park" Corey smiled placing an empty glass on the counter top

"Yeah i guess your right" i laughed "thanks"

"Welcome" She grinned and hugged me "You might want to get some sleep, big day tomorrow!" I laughed and pushed against the cabinet and walked up the stairs, once i walked into my room i walked over and looked at myself in the mirror, i ran my hand through my shaggy main, i could only see half my reflection in the dimly lit room, a glint of something silver on the drawers behind me, scissors. I walked over to them my bare feet making slight sounds on the plush carpet, picked them up, and began chopping away at my dark hair.

-Wedding day-

*Marilyn's pov*

I walked carefully down the aisle, as to not trip on my long white gown riveted by the man in front of me. Inky black hair framed a breath taking face, his bone structure would make a sculpture weep with joy, while a firmly etched mouth, blade of a nose and intensely blue eyes made him savagely gorgeous! His dress shirt and suit were both black, but his tie matched those brilliant blue irises, a grin etched itself across my face as i reached him

"Marilyn" Andy smiled taking my hand in his

"Hello love" I grinned as The minister motioned for everyone to sit down again, i took Andy's hand in mine as we started to say our vows

"I Marilyn Pitts take you Andrew Biersack lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, threw sickness and in health as long as we both shall live" i smiled i felt a tear drop down my face which Andy kissed away

"I Andrew Biersack take you Marilyn Pitts to be my lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish, threw sickness and in health as long as we both shall live" He smiled at me

"if anybody has any reason why these two must not be wed please speak now of forever hold your peace" The minister said "You may now kiss the bride"

I Andy Wrapped his hand around my waist bringing his body closer to mine and gently placed his lips on mine as i placed the ring on his finger i pulled away smiling up at him as we walked back down the aisle to get our photo's taken...

-At the reception-

"So when did you cut your hair?" I asked my husband softly during our first dance

"Last night" He smiled as his hands tightened round my waist "I love you Marilyn"

"I love you too Andy" I smiled as Bailey and Keaton ran out onto the dance floor as the music started playing for our first dance. We walked out hand and hand as saviour played softly around the room, Andys hand rested on the small of my back as we swayed to the music, the rest of our wedding party started to join in, My brides maids all had on deep purple dresses Corey and Frankie's bumps barely visible through the thin material CC and Jinxx where in black suits with a purple tie and white rose on the collars of their jackets Corey and CC walked over and sat in their seats again, i smiled at Corey who smiled back, my life couldn't be any more perfect


End file.
